Our Love Never Fails
by Kksaunt1
Summary: This is the fourth and final installment of the Butterflies series, set about five years after the conclusion of Walking a New Path.
1. Chapter 1

ONTARIO, CANADA, SCHOOL FOR VETERINARY MEDICINE, 1938

Jack Thomas Thornton Jr., otherwise known as Jay, sat back against his headboard in the dorm and opened his first letter.

He smiled, his deep dimples popping, as he thought of his Sara, his best friend, the girl he loved. She was beautiful and quiet and he missed her. The good thing was, it was almost Christmas, so he would be seeing her in about two weeks when he traveled home. It was going to be the best Christmas for both of them.

"Dear Jay,

I'm counting the days until I see you again. It's been so long since we've seen each other and the only thing that keeps me from going crazy is knowing that you're coming home soon.

I try to keep myself busy at the ranch, tending to the horses with Dad or helping Abbie at the boarding house, but at the end of the day, I can't sleep because you aren't home.

Losing Mom this last year has taken its toll on Dad, I'm afraid. Thank goodness for your parents and their kindness in pulling him through, or I'm afraid I may have lost him too."

Jay thought about the telegram he received about nine months before, stating that Maggie had passed. His heart had broken for Kevin, Amy, Sara, and his own parents. It turned out, Maggie had died from cancer after being sick for awhile.

Kevin, of course, struggled, but Jay's parents, in true Thornton fashion, kept him going with good old fashioned friendship and love.

"I hope your last year of school is going well. Have you decided where you're going to start your practice in the summer? I'm hoping it's here in Harris Town, with me."

Jay smiled. Even if he didn't decide on Harris Town, wherever he went, Sara was going too. She just didn't know it yet.

….

HOPE VALLEY

Caleb walked in the door at his house and sighed. Moving again. He was grateful his kids were older and easier to move.

"Ames?"

"One moment," she called from the kitchen. He walked in the kitchen and smiled.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Hi." She smiled and then kissed him hello. "How was your day?"

"Ok. I got a telegram."

Amy nodded. She had been expecting a move any time now. They had only been promised three years in Hope Valley but they had stayed five. "Where are we headed?"

"Buxton. It's supposedly another three year assignment."

On the upside, it was pretty close to Harris Town so the grandparents would be nearby. The downside was moving the kids again and missing the siblings and cousins in Hope Valley. "How long before we need to move?"

"Three weeks."

"What about Christmas?" They were supposed to go to Harris Town this year. She really needed to check on her Dad.

"If you pack up everything, I will move our things. You can take the kids to Harris Town."

"Without you? Caleb, we can't be apart at Christmas. We will move with you. Maybe a few weeks after we get settled, I'll take them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Now I'm just nervous about telling the kids."

"After dinner." She nodded and went back to cooking.

…..

Livy laid in bed, listening to Max singing to his son across the room as they rocked. Isaac was two, almost three, and loved his Daddy. He followed him around the library during the day and "helped" him sort books and do paperwork. It really was the cutest thing. Livy smiled as Isaac giggled.

"Moo moo!"

"Shhh, buddy. Gonna wake Mama."

"Song!"

"Old MacDonald had a farm…" Max sang quietly.

"E I E I."

"O," Max sang, tickling his feet.

"No tickle, Dada," he giggled.

"Ok, boys. How can Mama sleep if you're being so adorable?"

"Mama!" Isaac pointed to her. "No seep, Dada."

Livy swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Whoa, babe. Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom."

"Potty!" Isaac told him. "Me hep Mama."

Isaac slid off Max's lap and grabbed her hand. "Aww, thank you, love, but I think Daddy better help too."

Livy stood up, stretching her back. Bed rest was taking its toll on her back, in addition to being almost nine months pregnant. "Oh, gosh. I cannot wait to be out of that bed for good."

He slipped his arms around her and hugged her. "I've missed hugging you, Liv." He kissed her softly and smiled.

"Me kiss!" Max picked him up and kissed his cheek. "Mama." He leaned toward her and kissed her lips.

"Love you, Isaac."

About three months before, Livy had started bleeding. She was very scared that she was losing the baby. However, Amy put her on strict bed rest and she had almost made it to term. After the scare, moments like this one, where all they were doing was simply being together and loving each other, were priceless to her.

….

Back at Caleb and Amy's, dinner was done and they had all gathered to the living room to talk.

"Ok, guys. Dad needs to tell us something," Amy told them.

Everyone stopped, even almost six year old Lily, and looked at them.

"I got a telegram today, from Mountie Headquarters. It told me that I have a new assignment."

"What does that mean?" Lily asked.

"It means we're moving…again," Meri told her, obviously upset about the situation.

"Moving? I don't want to. This is where I live," Lily pouted. Lily didn't remember moving the last time. She had been very young.

"Not any more," Meri told her.

"Meredith, let your Dad speak."

"Yes, Mama."

"Kids, I know moving isn't always fun, but it's what we need to do as part of this family. We have three weeks before I need to be there. Next week, I'm going to go check out the house we'll be moving to. Chances are it won't be as big as this one…"

Mason stopped listening. He was trying to figure out how to tell his parents that he didn't intend to go with them. It wouldn't be easy but he couldn't leave his girl. The one they didn't know about, and after he graduated in the summer, he had a job at Uncle Lee's sawmill. He could support a family.

"….so we will need everyone's cooperation to make this work. Mama needs everyone to pack their things and she will help you organize it."

After everyone went to bed, Mason found his parents in the kitchen. "Mom, Dad? May I talk with you, please?"

"Hey, Mase. Sure, have a seat," Caleb told him.

Mason sat down and willed himself to remain calm and respectful, no matter what they said. "About moving…I would like to stay here."

"What? We can't leave you here," Amy told him, starting to panic.

"I wouldn't be alone. Uncle Tom has an extra room and…"

"No, Mason…"

"Ames, let's hear him out," Caleb said, grasping her hand. "Go ahead, son."

Mason took a breath before continuing. "I have a plan to graduate in the summer and work at the sawmill. I already have it lined up."

"Mason, what's her name?"

Mason's head snapped up, surprise on his face. "Who?"

"The girl. I recognize the look. I had that same look about seventeen years ago myself," he said squeezing Amy's hand.

"Marie."

"Ah, the storekeeper's daughter? Patrick is the last name?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes, sir."

Caleb could see the pleading look in his son's eyes, the want to stay with his girl. "Let me talk to your mom, ok?"

"Listen, I love both of you, but I'm ready to make my own way now. I don't want to leave her."

"I can't promise, Mase. Let us talk, ok?"

"Yes, sir." Mason stood and then bent down to kiss his Mom before leaving the room.

"Caleb, I know what you're thinking and I don't want to leave my child here. He's only fifteen."

"Three things. He's our child, he is going to be sixteen this summer, and I don't want to leave him here either."

"What's your plan then?" She stood up and started mindlessly scrubbing the already clean counters.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Babe, remember being sixteen and being so in love it hurt to be away from each other? Remember when I came here for the summer and we wrote back and forth?"

"Yes, it was so hard and I missed you so much." She turned and looked up at him. "There were at least a few times, I almost bought a ticket to come see you because I couldn't take it anymore."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "He loves her, Ames. He is in the same place we were. How can we keep them apart when we know how much it will hurt him?"

…..

The next morning, Caleb did his rounds, ran an errand, and came back home to talk to Mason. He and Amy had come up with a compromise the night before and he needed to let Mason know what was going on. It was Saturday so everyone was off doing things. He hoped Mason was home.

"Mason?"

"He's not here, Dad."

"Thanks, Joe. Do you know where he went?"

"Probably to see…I don't know for sure."

"It's ok, Joe. I know about Marie."

"Ok, good."

"How are you feeling about moving?"

"I don't know. I'll miss everybody but I guess I don't mind moving."

"Are you sure, bud?"

"Yeah. I'm sure." Caleb was relieved. He knew Joe was only nine so a girlfriend wouldn't be an issue, but he figured maybe he would miss his friends from school. "I'll be with you and Mama, so I'm ok."

Caleb hugged him and kissed the top of his head. "I love you, Joe."

"Yeah, mushy stuff, Dad." Joe smiled and ran back upstairs.

Caleb headed upstairs to find Amy. He found her. "Ames? What's wrong?"

She was crying on the bed into a pillow. Then he realized what it must be. They'd been trying for about four years to have another baby. Since Maggie died, Amy had wanted it more than ever, but every month, the same disappointment. "I thought….I mean I was a week late, Caleb, but, I guess I just can't have more babies."

He sat next to her and held her, wishing he could take her pain, but knowing he couldn't.

"Maybe this move will help us? A different place, different people. Maybe we just need a change."

"I don't know. I guess I just need to find a way to be happy with things the way they are."

"I'm sorry, Ames." She sighed, put on a brave face, and stood up.

"I'm ok. I'm going to start making packing lists." He was always amazed at her strength.

"Hey, any idea where Mason is?"

"Fishing. He said he'd be back by dinner."

…

AT THE POND

Mason and Marie sat on the edge of the dock, fishing poles in the water.

"Mase? What's wrong?"

"Not a lot."

"Hey, there's something. I can see it on your face."

He turned toward her, his knee bumping hers. "I don't know if it's something we need to worry about yet."

"But…?"

"Dad got a new assignment. In Buxton."

"You're moving."

"I told them I didn't want to go. I don't want to leave you."

"What did they say?"

"They would talk about it. I haven't heard yet."

Marie leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed. "I'll miss you."

"We don't know what they're going to say yet, Marie."

"I do. This is what happens. People I love always leave. Why should this time be any different?"

"Hey, I'm not everyone else and even if I have to move, it's only until summer. Once I graduate, I'll come back here. I have a job."

"What if they don't let you come back? Then what?"

"I haven't figured that out yet."

…..

After dinner, Caleb knocked on Mason's door. "Come in," he told him.

"Hey, can we chat?"

"Sure." Mason put his book down and looked at his dad.

"So Mom and I talked. We know what it's like to be in your situation, Mase. We lived it. It is extremely hard to be apart from the one you love and we did it for a few years."

It was good to hear that they understood, but Mason could hear the "but" coming a mile away.

"But we want you with us for a bit longer. You are only fifteen and you need to graduate. You belong with us right now. However, we are giving you a ticket to come see her in the spring."

"You know that isn't the same, Dad. I don't want to leave her."

"Mase, this is a good thing for you to learn. As adults, we constantly have to do things we don't want to do. It's part of being responsible. This is one of those times."


	2. Chapter 2

Jay looked out the window, impatiently waiting for the train to pull into town. He was home. It was Christmas and he was about to see Sara after long three months. He could picture her long brown hair and her brown eyes as vividly as if she was sitting with him on the train.

The whistle blew and he broke out of his daydream. He saw her waiting and immediately he smiled and waved.

About five minutes later, he stepped off the train platform and walked over to her. He noticed his Dad standing off to the side, waiting until he and Sara said hello. "Hey."

"Hey." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "I missed you so much."

"Me too. Merry Christmas, Sara."

"Merry Christmas, Jay."

Jack walked over and patted Jay on the back. "Welcome home, Jay."

"Thanks, Dad. Where is everyone?" Jay kept his arm around Sara, not wanting her to go far.

"Abbie is at the boarding house with Kiki but everyone else is at home. We should get home. Your mom made me promise to ask Sara over for dinner."

Jay looked at Sara and grinned. "Maybe your Dad should come too."

"I'll ask him, and I would love to come, Jack."

"Good. I'll see you both there."

"Thanks Dad." Jack walked off with Jay's bag. Jay stuck his hand in his pocket for her ring. He carried the little box everywhere. He was waiting for the right time, or just when he couldn't wait any longer. Either way, it would be this trip.

"Let's go somewhere," she said quietly.

"Like where?"

"I don't know. I just want us to be alone for a bit." She wanted a real kiss, not on the forehead. She wanted to hear that he loved her. She just wanted him.

He walked her to the boarding house, knowing there was probably a fire blazing. "We can sit by the fire."

She nodded, a bit disappointed they wouldn't be alone but at the same time, extremely grateful he was home.

As they walked in, Charlotte walked down the stairs. "Jack Thomas Thornton! You are a sight for sore eyes."

"Hi, Grandma. How are you?" He had missed her and worried a lot. About two years before, they lost Papa Jake and everyone wondered how Charlotte would cope.

"Right as rain, my handsome boy." She hugged him tightly. "Right as rain." She seemed to be doing just fine. He admired her strength.

"I'm glad."

"You two have a seat on that couch and I'll bring you some hot chocolate."

"Thank you, Grandma." He took Sara's hand and led her to the couch. "Hi," he said, kissing the back of her hand.

"Hi." She wasn't a bold young woman, but she needed to kiss him. She touched his cheek and smiled. "I love you, Jay."

"I love you, too."

"Jay! You're home!" Fourteen year old Kiki rushed into the room. "Oh, sorry."

Jay squeezed Sara's hand and stood up to hug his little sister. "Hey, Kiki."

"I'm glad you're home."

"Me too. Courting Cam yet?" he teased.

"Jay!" Kiki playfully shoved him.

"Well? I know you like him. I have it on good authority that he walks you home from school everyday."

"So?" She stood, her hands on her hips, looking every bit, Elizabeth's daughter.

Abbie wandered down next, an apron on, her brown curls tied tightly in a bun. She was sixteen, beautiful, and so strong, like all the Thornton women. She lived at the boarding house now with Grandma since Jake passed, and she ran it, as had been her dream. Jake and Charlotte had deeded it to Abbie when Jake had taken ill, knowing they were only growing older and she was capable of handling it.

"Jay." She walked over and hugged him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"I've got cocoa for Sara and Jay, now the rest of us need to get dinner started. Let's leave them be for a bit."

Jay took Sara a mug and sat down, slipping his arm around her shoulder. "So, I guess I had been hoping for more quiet."

"They missed you."

"And you, Miss Thomas? Did you miss me?"

"I told you I did, already." Their lips were mere centimeters apart and it drove her crazy when he made her wait.

"Show me," he whispered, making her initiate the next move.

The front door opened, breaking their moment once again. "Are you kidding me?" Jay whispered.

"Look who's getting cozy on the couch with his girl."

"I'm trying, Drew, but having eleven siblings has its drawbacks."

"Relax, little brother. There will be plenty of time for smooching later. Right now, I need your help with my horse, Tulip. She's got something going on with her eye."

…..

Jay showed up for dinner after everyone started eating. He ran upstairs, changed clothes, hoping he didn't smell too much like a horse, and then joined them in the kitchen. "Jay!" Seven year old Lydie greeted loudly.

"Hi, Lyd. Good to see you." He kissed the top of her head and winked at Sara as he walked by to the stove. "Ma."

Elizabeth set her spoon down and hugged her boy. "Hi. You look so handsome." She kissed his cheek and wiped a tear from her eye. "I missed you."

"Me too, Ma."

"Well, let me fix you a plate."

"Have you eaten?"

"Not yet, there's just so much to do…"

"Have a seat. I'll serve you for a change." She stared at him for a moment and then smiled. He led her to the table and then went to fix her a plate.

"Thank you, Jay," she told him as he set it in front of her. He bent down and kissed her cheek.

After he got his own plate, he sat down next to Sara, said a quick prayer, and took a bite. Sara found his hand under the table, slipping her fingers through his.

After dinner, they were going to find someplace to go where they wouldn't be interrupted. He just wasn't sure where.

"How's school, Jay?" Kevin asked.

"Just fine, sir. Just have a few more months to go."

"Do you know where you might settle yet?"

"No, not yet. I'm hoping to make that decision soon." Jay had just turned eighteen so he didn't have his whole life planned, except knowing he was going to marry the beautiful girl holding his hand. He knew that Harris Town could use a vet, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to stay or strike out on his own. He supposed it depended on what Sara thought since it would effect her too.

After dinner, he helped her put on her coat and then they took a walk to the pond out back. As soon as they were out of sight of anyone in the house, he stopped walking, turned toward her, and kissed her. He felt her sigh against his chest, feeling her tension melt away.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I've missed that for three extremely long months."

He dipped his head down and captured her lips again, longer and sweeter. She slipped her arms behind his back and held him close.

"I love you so much," he told her a moment later, before taking her fingers and leading her to the bench at the pond. The moon was bright, casting just enough light for them to see each other, but still keeping their privacy.

"Jay? Can we talk about after you're done with school?"

He could sense the slight nervous tone in her voice. "Yeah. I think we should."

Maybe now was the time he was waiting for. "We need to decide where I should set up my practice."

"We? It's your decision. I will support whatever you decide."

"I appreciate that, but this needs to be our decision." He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out the little box. "Especially if you say yes to my next question." She gasped as she looked down at the box. He turned to her and grinned. "I love you, Sara Thomas. You are my best friend and I can't imagine living anywhere without you. I need you in my life forever. Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes!" He slipped the simple gold ring on her finger. It wasn't a diamond, but it was a beautiful symbol of his love. One day he would get her a diamond.

She melted into his kiss, a new happiness flowing through them.

"So what do you think we should do?"

"Get married this summer, after you graduate," she told him with a smile.

"Ok, but about where we should settle."

"If we could, I'd like to stay close to my Dad. He doesn't have anyone to take care of him. He needs me."

He loved how wonderful she was, always thinking of others. He kissed her forehead. "Ok, then we will stay here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive. Now let's go tell everyone, it's freezing out here."

…..

HOPE VALLEY

They had one more week before they moved. They were to leave two days after Christmas and Mason was missing Marie already.

That night, however, she was coming over for dinner to officially meet everyone and he was nervous.

He opened the door as soon as she knocked so Lily wouldn't beat him to it. "Hey," he said quietly, grabbing her fingers and leading her inside.

"Hey. You look nervous."

"I am," he admitted. She kissed his cheek and smiled.

"It will be ok," she told him.

Caleb walked in. "Hi, welcome. You must be Marie."

"Constable Thornton."

"Just Caleb is fine. It's nice to meet you finally."

"You too, sir."

Mason walked her into the kitchen to meet his Mom. "Ma, this is Marie Patrick. Marie, this is my Mom, Amy."

"Hi, there." Amy gave her a hug and smiled. "Have a seat. Dinner is about ready."

About halfway through dinner, someone knocked on the door loudly. Caleb opened it to find a frantic Max.

"Max? What's wrong?"

"Livy's water broke. Can Amy come?"

"Ames," Caleb called as he walked in the kitchen. "Liv is in labor."

"Ok, tell Max I'll be right over."

"Can I come, Ma?" Meri asked.

"Yes, come on, let's hurry." Meri had been training with Amy for the past couple years. She planned on heading to school the next fall to become a midwife herself. Thankfully, there had been a baby boom in the recent years, mostly relatives, so she'd seen a lot of births. "Caleb, can you come too and bring home Isaac for the night?"

"Yep."

So that left Mason and Marie with the younger boys and Lily for a bit. "Your mom's a midwife?"

"Yeah and Meri will be too. She will head to college in Vancouver next fall."

"Don't you want to go to college?"

"No, not really. I'll be happy living here and working for the sawmill and…I'll be happy here." He didn't add, "and being your husband."

She wondered what he was going to say. She hoped he thought about her in his plans as much as she did.

"What about you?" he asked. "Are you going to college?"

"No. I'll just work here in the store."

He nodded, wondering if that's what she had always wanted or just what her father expected.

…..

Early the next morning, Jayna Rose Coulter was born, healthy and screaming. Livy was happy to have a healthy baby after enduring months of bed rest and happy to have a girl too.

Her parents would be arriving the next day as planned, to help with the little ones and to celebrate Christmas with them.

Isaac came home after Max went to get him. He being only two, was slightly confused and a bit jealous that Mama was holding someone else. He even begged to "Eat like baby!" when he noticed her nursing.

"Daddy can give you a snack, buddy. This is the baby's food."

"No! No nack!"

"Come on, Isaac, let's go work in the library," Max said, offering a distraction.

Isaac dutifully followed his Daddy but kept his eye on his Mama as he left.

"Mama."

"We will go back when the baby is done eating."

"Dada," Isaac whimpered, his arms up.

Max lifted him up and sat on the couch, pulling a blanket up over both of them. "Its ok, buddy. We love you so much." Max sang to him like he did every night to relax him.

Amy and Meri hummed along to his rendition of "Silent Night" as they finished cleaning up.

"He has a nice voice," Meri acknowledged.

"Yeah. Must have gotten it from his Mom. She is quite talented." Amy turned and looked at her daughter. "Meri, you doing ok with the move?"

"I guess. I'm going to only be living at home until next fall anyway."

"Then what?"

"After college, I'm coming back here."

"Here?"

"This place is more my home than any place we've lived and I want to only live in one place. I don't want to keep moving."

"That makes sense."

Amy wondered what her life would have been like if Caleb wasn't a Mountie, but she couldn't imagine it. This was who he was, who she was. It wouldn't seem right any other way.

"Mama," Isaac whimpered again.

Max stood up and thanked Amy and Meri and then took Isaac in to Livy.

…

Em placed a kiss on Zachary's forehead and walked over to Davie. He was ten now and a very good brother to Zach. Even with a five year difference in ages, the boys were best friends, going fishing with cousins when it was warm and making snow angels and snow men when it was winter.

"Night, Mama."

"Have a good nap, love." She kissed his forehead too and went to feed her youngest son, Nicholas, or Nicky, as Davie called him. He was a year and a half and such a happy boy. He enjoyed nursing when it was naptime but other than that, he was pretty independent, wanting to follow his brothers around.

"I'll take him, Lee." Lee handed him to Em, watching as she unbuttoned her shirt, raised her camisole, and fed Nick.

He slipped his arm around her, kissing her temple. "I think we are all packed to leave tomorrow," Em told him.

It was their year to head to Harris Town for the holiday. They alternated years, spending one in Hope Valley and the next there. It worked out for everyone.

"Its sad that Maddie and Nate can't go," she continued. Maddie and Nate and Will and Ashley also alternated years, since the ranch was now running well. This year, Will and Ashley were headed to Hope Valley with their four children.

Lee touched her chin and leaned forward to kiss her slowly, lingering and enjoying the rare quiet in their houseful of small boys. "What was that for?" He kissed her again, his hand slipping behind her head to deepen their connection.

"Just because I love you and you look so beautiful when you feed our babies."

"I love you too." She stood carefully, not wanting to wake Nick, and pulled Lee with her. "Time for a nap, husband."

"Mm. I love naps."

She laughed as they walked down the hall.

…..


	3. Chapter 3

Will sat down, exhausted, on the couch in their train compartment. He had gotten up early to do chores, grateful Mary and Becky helped with the chickens and pigs so he could feed the cattle and horses.

Then, he carried two trunks and two bags to their wagon, helped Ash bundle up the kids, and drove them to the depot. Finally, they were settled in their compartment for their ten hour ride to Harris Town.

Ten year old Mary sat on the floor against the couch, reading to Becky and three year old Brooke. Ashley nursed nine month old Jacob next to Will.

"Tired, love?"

"Yes, angel. As soon as we get moving I'm going to take a nap."

"Sounds nice."

"You could come too."

"And what should I do with the children?"

"Good point. Hmm, I'll just sleep here." He leaned his head on her shoulder and sighed.

"Sweetheart, just go in there. Maybe I'll sleep later."

Brooke stood up and climbed onto his lap. "Brookie, wanna take a nap with me?"

"Yep," she nodded, sticking her thumb in her mouth. The train was at a pretty good speed so Will stood up and took Brooke in to lay down.

…..

HARRIS TOWN

Cam Beckley walked Kiki home from school as he did everyday. Now they were on break until January. He wished they could spend the time together but he was headed with his family to Alberta to see his Grandma like they did every year.

"Cam? You leave tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll be there about a week." She would miss him. He was so easy to talk to and he made her feel important. She felt lost sometimes with so many siblings and everyone around her moving on and away, but he made her feel found.

Her pinky found his and held tight. That was the closest they ever got to holding hands. It felt like a wonderful secret between just them. She could be patient. She knew that if they moved past just a friendship in the future, she would have to be patient for a long time. Cam was going to be a doctor like his Dad and that would mean a lot of school and he would be gone a lot longer than a week.

She didn't want to think about that. They still had a year and a half before graduation and for that she was thankful.

As they got closer to her house, the road that stretched out before them was empty, so he let go of her pinky and grabbed her hand. Her stomach did some weird fluttery thing as she felt his palm against hers. She looked at him and smiled, wondering what it all meant.

All of the sudden her little brothers ran past laughing and she dropped his hand. He threaded his fingers through hers again once they were gone and they continued walking.

"I'll miss you, Kiki." She looked up at him to see if he was serious. He seemed to be.

"You will?"

"Yeah. I will."

"Will you write to me?" There was something about getting a letter from the boy she liked that excited her.

"Sure."

"Good."

…..

Kiki stood at the stove finishing the mashed potatoes, listening to her little brothers and sister tell her parents about school, hoping and praying the boys wouldn't say anything about her and Cam.

"Hey, Kiki, how's Cam?" nine year old Bradley asked, a gleam in his eye. Charlie giggled next to him.

"I'm sure he's just fine," she told him, her cheeks turning pink.

"You would know, wouldn't you? Holding his hand and all."

"Bradley! Keep your comments to yourself!"

"Ok, everyone. Let's stop and take a breath. Bradley, Charlie stop teasing Kiki. Kiki, please don't yell."

"I didn't do it," Charlie told him.

"Charlie," Jack scolded calmly.

"Sorry, Dad. Sorry, Kiki."

Kiki sighed and nodded at him, showing her forgiveness.

"Anyone home?" Will called from the door.

The younger kids ran out to greet the guests and Jack headed over to the stove. He kissed Kiki's temple. "You ok, sweetie?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I yelled."

"I understand, but they wanted a reaction and you gave it to them. Just stay silent next time and it will lose its fun."

"Yeah." She wasn't sure why she was sensitive about Cam, but she was. "Dad?"

"Yeah, babe."

"It wasn't wrong, was it? To hold his hand?"

"No. You like him? I mean, he's your friend, but do you like him more than that?"

"I guess. I've never liked a boy before. My stomach gets all fluttery. It's weird."

"Like butterflies?"

"Yeah."

He knew all about those. "Just go slow."

She nodded and hugged him. "Thanks, Dad."

…

Across the field, Drew cooked dinner for his older girls, while Carrie fed their newest addition, six month old Victoria. He never thought that he'd have four girls in seven years, but they did and they meant the world.

"Dada!"

"Hang on, Haley." The two year old hit her spoon on the table, sending potatoes flying everywhere. He sighed, regretting not feeding her himself.

Carrie walked in, Tory asleep in her arms. "Haley, sweetie, you're getting potatoes everywhere."

"Num," she grinned, putting her messy fingers in her mouth.

Noelle giggled, followed closely by Audrey, and then Haley joined in, beating her spoon on the table again.

"Silly girls. Baths tonight."

The front door opened and Em and Lee walked in with their boys. "Hey," Em said.

"Hey! Merry Christmas, Em," Drew greeted.

"You too, little brother." She walked over and hugged him, trying not to squish Nick. "Missed you."

Neither sibling had seen the other's newest child so Drew took Nick and Em took Tory.

"How are things?" Em asked him quietly.

"About the same." Ever since her miscarriage about five years before, Carrie had been different. She was quiet, distant, never laughing. Their relationship was ok but she had definitely changed and he didn't know how to fix it.

The only thing he did was take care of his daughters, reinforce how much he loved all of them, including Carrie, and take it day by day. Maybe one day, she would smile again.

…..

"What were you and Em talking about earlier?" Carrie asked Drew as they got ready for bed.

"You." He'd learned a few years before that withholding things would only make her angrier, so he strived to always be honest.

"Why me?"

"She's…we…are concerned about you."

"I'm fine."

"Sweetheart, something changed five years ago."

"Yeah. I lost a child."

"Actually we lost her."

"Yes and I don't understand what this is about, Drew. We've moved on. We have two more babies."

"I moved on, but honestly, I think all of your heart is still with Natalie."

It was true. She lost herself, her happiness, that day. And having Haley and Tory didn't magically fix it. She still missed Natalie everyday. She still thought about her as if she would just be there if she imagined hard enough. She couldn't let her go. She didn't know how.

"Carrie," Drew pleaded.

"Drew, what do you want me to do? Just forget? Forget how much I loved her and wanted her? I can't…I won't do that."

"You never said goodbye to her and you keep her so close, even though she won't ever be here. You need to let her go or you won't ever feel happiness."

"I don't know how to do that." She cried into his chest, feeling hopeless.

"I will help you, Ok? Will you let me?"

…..

The next morning, Drew kissed her goodbye and went to see his Mom.

"Morning, Ma."

"Morning, Drew. Want some coffee?"

"Sure. Can we talk? Alone."

"Of course." She looked at his face. He was sad, maybe a little lost.

They went up to her and Jack's bedroom. She shut the door and sat on the bed, patting the area beside her. "Ok, son. What's on your mind?"

"Hanna."

"Your sister?"

"Yes."

"Carrie's struggling," she stated. She knew it. The poor girl had lost a child and never recovered.

"Yeah. Can I ask you…."

"How I said goodbye?" Her eyes filled with tears as they always did when remembering the pain and the loss.

"You don't have to tell me but I think it might help Carrie."

"What about you?"

"I said goodbye, about a month after. I had to, Mom. For the girls. They needed a strong parent and Carrie wasn't up to it."

"You've been the strong one, ever since, haven't you?" He put his ranch on hold, working with Travis and Ben at the store instead. He worked four out of seven days, to make enough for their expenses. It took less time than his ranch would and that way, he could take care of his girls. "Drew, you need this as much as her because you've given up so much. You need to be heard. What you're dealing with is hard too."

"I don't look at it like that. I'm taking care of them. It doesn't matter how."

…..

He walked away from the chat feeling a bit better. He had an idea and it involved leaving the house and the kids with his parents. Somehow, he had to convince Carrie to leave Tory.

"No, I don't want to leave her."

"Two hours, sweetheart. She will be fine with Mom and Dad and Ashley can feed her if it was an emergency. We need this. You need it."

"I don't see how this is going to help."

"I need you to trust me." He touched her face gently, cupping her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand, as if drawing strength from it.

"Ok." He kissed her forehead and held her close.

"I love you, baby."

"I know," she said, her voice breaking. She knew that it was necessary. She didn't want to be sad anymore.

"I'll pick you up before dinner. We will take the kids to Mom and Dad's, ok?"

She nodded and watched him leave the room.

It turned out, Em and Lee were headed to Mom and Dad's too so they took the kids after Carrie fed Tory.

"Ready to go?" She nodded and buttoned her coat.

They walked outside and up to the horses Drew saddled. They hadn't ridden together in years but when they had, it was enjoyable. Carrie didn't understand why they were riding horses at night, though.

They rode onto their property, stopping near the tree line at the edge of where their land and Kevin's land met. He helped her down, grabbed a small bag from his saddlebag, and led her a few feet away from the horses.

"See this tree, Carrie?"

He patted the trunk of a tree that was way taller than he was. "Yeah."

"This is Natalie's tree."

"What do you mean?"

"I planted it about a month after we lost her. At first I came out here everyday. Then just once a week. Now, I come out here on the anniversary. Planting this for her made me feel better, babe. I was planting life in this soil and it grew, just like she would have. It's beautiful and strong, just like she would have been." He didn't bother to hide his face. He was crying and he figured it was good because he hadn't in a long time.

He pulled out the small black bag and handed it to her. "What is it?"

"Open it."

She took the item out of the bag. He held the lantern up so she could see it. "A necklace?" She held it to the light. "It says Natalie." He had bought it years before, knowing one day, they would need it.

"There's something on the back too."

She turned it around. "We will never forget." She covered her mouth and cried. "Oh, God." He pulled her into his arms and cried with her, feeling a huge amount of relief as their tears fell together.

After awhile, he suggested she tie the necklace onto a branch. She stared for a moment and then kissed the pendant. "I love you, Natalie Thornton. I won't ever forget you."

Drew prayed with her, asking for help in getting through the pain and loss. For help in letting go and in finding happiness again. Finally, he showed gratitude for the beautiful girls they had and for the amazing gift of a wife that he had in Carrie.

"Amen," they said in unison.

…..

By the time they headed back, Carrie felt an immense peace in her heart and an urgent need to see her babies. She needed to hold them and tell them how much she loved them. She needed to laugh with them and sleep with them in her arms.

They took their horses to their barn first to get them set for the night.

"Drew?"

"Yeah?" She walked over to him and slipped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a deep, grateful kiss.

"Thank you so much."

He wiped her tears and kissed her cheeks. "Are you ok?"

"Yes. Please, hold me."

About ten minutes later, they headed back to his parents home to get their kids.

When they walked in, the twins ran over. "Mama! We missed you."

Carrie bent down and opened her arms to them. "Come here, loves. I missed you too." He watched them both kiss her cheeks over and over. Then he saw it. Her smile. Her beautiful smile and it lit up her whole face. The tears he saw in her eyes were happy tears and that was an answer to many many prayers.

 **I BORROWED THE IDEA OF PLANTING A TREE FROM ANOTHER OF MY FAVORITE SHOWS DR. QUINN MEDICINE WOMAN.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kiki was milking the cows when she heard the door open.

"Kiki?"

"Cam? I'm milking the cows." He walked over and stood next to her. "What are you doing here? It's like six in the morning."

"I wanted to see you."

"That's very sweet. Don't you leave this morning?"

"Yes, the train is at eight."

Kiki stood and moved her pail of milk so the cow wouldn't kick it over and then she wiped her hands. She looked at him. "You look nervous."

"Yeah. I..um…" he stammered and took a few steps toward her. "Is there anyone else in here?"

"No."

He moved even closer and took her hands in his. "I decided that I'm going to send you a telegram instead of a letter. It's quicker."

"But it costs more money."

"I don't care. You're worth it."

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

His green eyes searched hers for a moment before bending down and kissing her cheek. "Goodbye, Kylie. I'll see you soon." He smiled and then ran out the door.

"Was that Cam I saw running out the door?" Jack asked.

"Yes, sir." Her cheeks heated.

"He was in a hurry."

"Yes, sir." Jack stared at his daughter, who seemed to be frozen in place.

"You ok?"

"Yes, sir."

"Ok, why don't you head in with that pail and I'll finish the other cow."

"Yes, sir." Jack chuckled as she left in her daze. Girls still baffled him after many years of raising them, but they were the loves of his life. Every one of them.

…..

"Abbie, he came all the way to the ranch to tell me he was going to send a telegram instead of a letter. At six o'clock in the morning! Then he kissed my cheek!" Kiki sighed and laid down on the just made bed in room 2.

"Kiki, I just made that bed."

"Aren't you happy for me?"

"Of course."

"But…?"

"Nothing. Are you going to help me? I need to do bedding in room 3 too. The new guests come in about an hour."

Kiki helped as she promised she would but she was disappointed in Abbie's reaction. Her best friend was supposed to be happy but instead she was avoiding the subject.

Abbie was jealous of her sister, plain and simple, and it didn't make any sense. It wasn't that she wanted Cam for herself, and Abbie was living her dream. She owned the boarding house and it kept her busy from morning until night if she had guests. She wanted more though. She wanted love. She wanted to feel what Kiki was feeling and the rest of her older siblings.

After they were done, Kiki left and went to Carlie's.

Kiki knocked on her older sister's door. "Come in," she called.

Kiki walked in and was immediately attacked by five year old Ellie and three year old Edward, who they called Eddie. "Hey there, guys."

"Aunt Kiki! Will you read to us?"

"Sure." Kiki sat down and her niece and nephew climbed up next to her.

Carlie wandered out, waddling as she came, and sat down in a chair. "Good grief. Thank goodness you are here."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm two weeks from my due date and I feel like I'm a month over due."

"Do you need me to help with something?"

"Maybe just watch the kids while I try to sleep? I'm so tired."

"Sure. Go take a nap."

"Thank you so much." Carlie stood up after three tries and looked at Ellie and Eddie. "You two listen to Aunt Kiki."

"Yes, Mama."

…..

Cam sat in their train compartment, staring out the window. He was oblivious to the sounds of Jilly reading from her book. He didn't hear Samuel crying or his Mom singing to him. He was thinking of Kiki and how much he would rather be there with her and not on his way to Alberta.

It wasn't that he didn't want to see his Grandma. He just wanted to be home.

Cam knew that holding her hand and kissing her cheek may have been too soon in a lot of people's eyes but it felt like it was time. He knew that a real kiss would need to wait for awhile. They were only fourteen. However, he could already envision them getting engaged in a few years and then married once he finished college. He could see her standing with him after his medical school graduation, a proud and beautiful wife.

It was all overwhelming and wonderful and it was in his heart. She was in his heart.

"Cam? Are you ok?" Jenny asked.

"Sure."

"You're awfully quiet."

"I think he's missing a certain young lady," Jon told her.

"Oh. Well, we won't be gone too long."

"I expect the way he's feeling, one day is too long." Jon sat next to Jenny on the couch and wrapped his arm around his wife.

"Is that how you felt?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes. Any minute I'm away from you, is one minute too long, Jen Beckley."

Cam effectively shut his ears off. Their affection toward each other was making him miss Kiki even more. He had a feeling it was going to feel like forever until he could see her again.

…..

CHRISTMAS EVE

Everyone gathered at Jack and Elizabeth's home for dinner as they did every year, including Kevin.

Sara knew that it was going to be extremely hard for him without her Mom there so she insisted he join them.

She walked across the newly fallen snow on his arm.

"You ok, Daddy?"

"Sure."

"I'm here. Just remember I'm with you."

They stopped walking and he kissed her forehead. "Thank you, sweetheart." He figured she would much rather be on Jay's arm than his but she insisted. "Where's Jay?"

"At home. He will be glad you are coming too."

"Sweetheart, I really think I need to be at home."

"Daddy, I know this is hard, but I think that being with family and friends will help."

"I just…I am going to go back." He kissed her cheek. "I love you. I will see you later."

She walked the rest of the way across the field to the Thornton's by herself. When she walked in, Jay met her at the door. "Hey, sweetie. Where's your dad?" He kissed her softly and looked in her eyes.

"He is struggling, Jay. He wanted to be alone but I think he is just missing Mom. I might go back home to be with him."

"I'll come too."

"Jay, your family wants to see you. You just got home."

"You are my family now too and that includes your dad. I will be here tomorrow night."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Let me go tell my mom and dad."

…

About twenty minutes later, they arrived back at her house, ready to cook Kevin some dinner. What they didn't expect was finding him sobbing in the living room.

"Dad?"

"Sara, what are you doing here?" He wiped his cheeks and turned to blow his nose.

"We are here to cook you dinner and be with you."

"Sweetie, I'm not good company tonight."

"Of course you are. I am going to go make dinner."

Jay sat down on the couch and looked at his future father-in-law. "Kevin? How are you doing?"

Kevin sat down and shook his head. "I am missing Maggie with everything I have."

"I can only imagine."

"She was wonderful and beautiful and strong."

"Much like Sara," Jay told him. He couldn't imagine ever losing Sara. He knew one day it would happen but hopefully not for like fifty years.

"I fell in love with Maggie the first time I saw her. I tried to fool myself into thinking we could just be friends but that didn't last long." Kevin sat and stared at the empty fireplace. "I am glad that Sara has you, Jay. It makes me feel better knowing she will have someone to take care of her."

"Kevin, I am going to settle here after I graduate. She and I will both be here."

Jay got the feeling that Kevin was giving up. He couldn't let that happen. "Sara needs you, Kevin, and I am looking forward to having you as my father-in-law."

"Jay, I…"

"Supper should be ready soon," Sara told them in a cheerful voice.

Jay watched him the rest of the evening. He was definitely struggling and that worried Jay a lot. So much that he couldn't sleep. He lay awake forcing himself not to think that Kevin might harm himself. To just remember that he was only missing his wife. It was normal for him to be sad.

Jay wandered downstairs about five o'clock and started the coffee.

"Jay? You are up awfully early."

"Yeah." Jack walked up to him and patted his shoulder.

"How did last night go?"

"I don't know. I'm worried."

"About Sara?"

"No, Kevin. We got there and he was sobbing, which makes sense because of Maggie, but then he starts telling me that he is grateful Sara has me because she will have someone to take care of her. Dad, I don't want to think it, but what if he does something to himself? He's giving up."

"I will go see him. Do you want to come?"

"Yes, please."

Jack hugged Jay. "You are a good man, Jay."

"Dad, I can't imagine what he is dealing with. If I lost Sara…"

"I know. Believe me, it seems impossible to think of losing your mother. I don't let myself think that way because I don't want to live my life in fear of what might happen."

"I don't either, it's just on my mind right now."

"Just make sure you let her know how much you love her every chance you get."

"I will."

"Set a date yet?"

"End of June, I think. That way I will be done with school. We just need to figure out where we will live."

…

Jack and Jay headed over after breakfast. Jack suggested that he talk to him first so he didn't feel overwhelmed.

Jay headed into the kitchen to see if Sara was in there. "Hey, beautiful."

Sara turned from the sink and gave him a smile. "Hey, I didn't expect to see you until later."

"Yeah, I came with Dad. He wanted to talk to Kevin." Jay walked over behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. "I love you, Sara."

"I know." She kissed his cheek and leaned back into him. "I love you too." He loved that she fit perfectly in his arms. He wished that he could hold her forever. "Jay, is something wrong?"

"No, I just…this whole thing with your dad and your mom…it makes me sad and I don't want to keep thinking about it, but it makes me worry about losing you."

"I'm not leaving you."

"I'm sure your Mom didn't plan on leaving your Dad, or Papa didn't plan on leaving my Grandma either."

"No, I suppose not. Things happen, but don't you think it's important to just appreciate the people we love and make sure they know we love them, rather than worry about when something bad will happen?"

He nodded and then pulled her into his arms again. "Yeah."

"Jay? Where are we going to live when we get married?"

"Well, I don't have the skill to build a house. Dad said we could rent the house on the edge of town. The one that Maddie and Nate lived in and Dr. Beckley and Jenny. It's vacant and he said that he would add on an office for me so that I could work from home."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Does that sound ok? We would only be a mile from your Dad."

"Yeah. Let's go see it."

"Right now?"

"Maybe a little later." Right now, she just wanted him to hold her.

…..

"Jack, I appreciate you stopping by. Last night was very hard. I'm sorry that I worried Jay."

"We want you and Sara to come by for dinner tonight. You are family already with Caleb and Amy being married and now we will be again. We really want you there."

"Ok. I will be there."

The men walked out into the kitchen to find a very cozy Jay and Sara. Kevin smiled at Jack and cleared his throat. The young couple turned and smiled, their cheeks rosy. "Hey, you two."

"Dad, we are going to go see the house in a few minutes. Can I borrow the key?"

"Sure." He pulled a few keys from his pocket and handed one to Jay. He had a feeling that they would be anxious to see it.

"Thanks."

Kevin walked over to Jay. "Jay, I just wanted to thank you for being so worried about me. I also want to say that I am sorry too. Some days are really hard and I am grateful that I have you and Jack here, and of course Sara, to help me when that happens." Kevin held his hand out and shook Jay's. "I am looking forward to having another Thornton as my son. It seems right, doesn't it?"

"Yes, sir." Jay smiled and kissed Sara's cheek. "Just right."

….

"Jay, this is perfect. Three bedrooms is a good size."

"Yeah, should be, for a while."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we could have lots of babies and then we would need a bigger house."

"Just how many babies are you wanting, Mr. Thornton?"

"Oh, I don't know. A dozen or so."

"Uh, no. I really don't want a dozen or so."

"Two dozen?" he teased, knowing she would be ok with whatever they were blessed with.

"Very funny. If you want two dozen, we best get started." She waited for his reaction.

"Uh…I uh…I am ok with starting soon but…"

"Oh, sweetie. Relax. I was completely kidding."

His cheeks turned red and he nodded, laughing along with her at his bumbling.

"Show me where the office will be."

He took her outside. "Dad's going to put a separate entrance over here. I basically just need a place to put my desk and a locked cabinet for my patient files."

"I like the idea of you being close by during the day."

"Me too."

"I mean if I need your help with those two dozen children, I can just yell and you'll come back home."

"Yeah yeah. Very funny."


	5. Chapter 5

TWO DAYS AFTER CHRISTMAS, HOPE VALLEY

Caleb and Amy allowed Mason a few moments with Marie before they left for the train station. They stood just inside the now empty home where the family had lived.

"Please don't cry," he told her, as her tears dampened his shirt.

"I can't help it. I'm losing my best friend."

"You are not losing me. I am coming back after I graduate and then we can be together. You and me." He kissed her forehead and stepped back a moment. "I have something for you."

She wiped her cheeks and looked at his hand. "Mason?"

He opened the little felt bag and pulled it out. "It's a promise ring." He slipped it on her right hand. "I will come back to you. This ring will remind you of that promise, ok?" He leaned down and kissed her soft lips. "Will you wait for me?"

"Yes." She nodded and hugged him once more. "Please write to me."

"Promise."

The door opened next to them. "Time to go, Mase," Caleb told him.

"Thanks, Dad." He kissed her once more and then they walked out of the house.

It killed him to leave her. She had lost so many people in her life that she felt unloved and unworthy and she needed to have someone keep their promise to her. He would be that person. His heart hurt as they pulled away from the station. He could see her standing there, waving, tears on her cheeks.

"I love you, Marie," he whispered.

…..

BUXTON

Amy finished cleaning the entire home with Meri's help. It had three bedrooms, instead of five, but it had running water and electricity so that almost made up for it.

Mason did not like the fact he had to share a bedroom with Logan and Joe but he just told himself it would only be for six months and that helped.

Meri didn't mind sharing with Lily. They had always been close, ever since she was born.

Caleb walked into the kitchen. "Ames? What do you think?"

"It's fine."

"I couldn't find anything bigger and this is paid for by the Mounties so…"

"It's fine, Caleb." She nodded, reassuring him.

"Do you want to go for a walk, Ames?"

"Yes. Meri, will you stay with the kids?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, sweetie. We will bring back some groceries. Lock the door behind us."

Amy wrapped her coat tighter around herself and shivered. It was cold. Caleb offered his hand and she took it. It was nice to be walking around town with just him. No kids.

"This is nice," he said, as if reading her mind. "You know, just us." She smiled and grabbed his arm with her free hand.

"It is." He led her away from town for a moment, down a tree-lined path. "Where are we headed?"

"Just toward the lake. It will be perfect in the summer to fish or swim. The kids will like it." They just walked for a bit and then he turned toward her. "You going to be ok here?"

"Yeah. It's new but it seems nice."

"How did I get so lucky?" He sighed and pulled her close. "You're wonderful, babe." All the stress he had put her through their whole marriage and she stuck by him and loved him. She moved with him, organizing everything and making them as comfortable as possible. "Thank you for everything you do. I couldn't do this without you by my side."

"That's a sweet thing to say, but could you do it for a week, maybe two?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the kids have school and I need to see my Dad. Sara sent me a telegram before we left Hope Valley. He's not doing well."

"Well, then you should go see him."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Family is everything and it sounds like your Dad needs a good dose of it right now."

"Thank you, Caleb. I'll leave in a few weeks."

Not only did Kevin need her, but she needed time for herself. It would do her good to think about something other than not having another baby. Perhaps it would even help her have one in the long run.

…..

A WEEK LATER, HARRIS TOWN

Jay prepared to leave for school. The train was arriving in a few hours and he needed to say goodbye to his beautiful fiancé. He didn't want to, but he knew it was necessary.

He looked around his childhood room. It was pretty much the same, except now, it was only Charlie and Bradley sharing it. The girl's room only had Kiki and Lydie. He wondered if his parents would stay there once all the kids were grown or if they would have a smaller home. Then he laughed at himself. Of course they would keep the house. If everyone continued to come home for Christmas, they would need a place to stay.

"Jay?"

"Hey, Lyd."

"You leavin?"

"Yep. I need to go back to school." He sat down on his bed and looked at his little sister.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too." She walked over and hugged him, laying her head on his shoulder. "I'll come home soon though."

"Then you'll be a doctor?"

"Yep, an animal doctor. It's called a veterinarian."

"I like animals," she said with a grin.

"And I like you, Lydie Thornton." He tickled her and was rewarded with a burst of giggles.

"I love you, Jay."

….

Jay and Sara sat by the fire at Kevin's house to say goodbye.

Sara was going to go crazy for six months until she saw him again, she was sure of it. Jay sighed. He could feel her sadness in the way she clung to him.

He didn't know how to make it better because he was sad too. He turned slightly and touched her cheek, gazing directly into her beautiful eyes. "I love you," he whispered. "The next time I see you, we will be getting married."

A tear escaped her eye, slowly running down her cheek. She pressed her lips to his, trying to hold on to him as long as she could. "This is so hard."

"I know. I wish you could come with me."

"I could, but I don't want to leave my dad right now."

He nodded, his lips softly caressing her forehead. "I really need to go. I need to see Carlie and I want to meet baby Faith."

"Ok." They stood and walked to the door. "Jay," she said, tears rolling down her face. "I love you." He hugged and kissed her once more and left.

…..

THE BOARDING HOUSE

Kiki straightened her skirt and blouse and then refastened her hair, checking her reflection in the mirror. Cam was coming back today. His train would be coming into town in about an hour.

"Kiki, are you going to help me sometime today?" Abbie asked from outside the door.

Kiki opened the door and glared a bit. "Hold your horses, Abbie. I was only in there like five minutes."

"Yeah well. I know Cam comes today, but you promised to help me."

"I have been helping you. Why so impatient?"

"I take this place seriously. Apparently it's my future and I want to make it the best I can."

"I thought it was your dream. You make it sound like you don't want it."

Abbie sighed. "Of course I do."

"But you want more."

"Yeah. I don't think anything is wrong with that."

"No, there isn't. "

Kiki worked hard for the next hour until they heard the train pull into town. Abbie looked at her sister. She was trying to pretend she didn't want to run out the door, but not doing a good job. "Are you going to go see him?"

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Kiki asked, glancing at the door.

"Go."

Kiki grinned, kissed Abbie's cheek, and ran out the door.

She hurried toward the stream. Once she got there, she sat on the log and waited, rather impatiently. She didn't understand the feelings she was having. She knew that Cam was her best friend, but thinking of him walking up to her any second made her feel more than just friend feelings. She, for some reason, wanted him to kiss her lips, not her forehead or her cheek. She wanted his arms around her.

"Kiki?"

She turned and smiled, forcing herself not to run to him. "Hi!" He rushed over and hugged her tight against him. She felt safe there. "I missed you," she said quietly, looking up at him.

"I missed you, too." He kissed her forehead and then her cheeks. "I brought you a gift. Merry Christmas, Kiki." He handed her a little box.

"I don't have a gift for you."

"You are my gift." The things that he said to her, made her stomach do flip flops. She hugged him again before taking a moment to open the box.

"Oh, it's beautiful, Cam." She held the heart shaped pendant to the sunlight, catching the red stone that hung inside. She turned and he fastened the back for her. "Thank you."

The whole time he was gone, he wanted to be home. She was in his heart and he knew she would be there forever. He just wished they were older. At this point, they would be playing the waiting game for about four years until he was done with college and they could get married. Four years. It might just drive him crazy.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked. "You seem like you are somewhere else."

"No, I am right here." He grabbed her hand and they started walking back to town slowly. "So what did you do last week?"

…

Jack sat at the table watching Elizabeth cook dinner. She kept looking over at him and smiling. "Jack, why are you watching me?"

"Because I can't keep my eyes off of you."

She felt her cheeks heat. "Oh, nonsense." It had been awhile since they had taken time for themselves, like gone away for a night, or had Charlotte watch the kids for a while. She hoped that he would bring it up, but he hadn't yet.

"Not nonsense. Truth. You are beautiful."

"You are silly, Jack Thornton." She had started seeing gray strands appearing in her hair and more wrinkles around her eyes. She certainly wasn't like she used to be. Not even five years before.

He stood and walked over, turned her gently and kissed her deeply, taking her breath. "Do you doubt how I feel?" he asked, leaning her back against the counter and touching her cheek.

"I suppose not, I just don't feel it sometimes. I'm old, Jack."

"No, you're not. You look the same to me as you did when I met you in Coal Valley."

She shook her head and kissed him again. "You need glasses, dear."

She turned back around and continued making her stew and biscuits.

"I can see just fine." He watched her again, aware that she knew he was watching. "Hon, what do you see when you look at me?"

"What do I see?"

"Yep. Just curious. I mean, I am older than you. I have more gray hair and…"

"And you have never given birth to nine children."

"No, but I use a cane and have a permanent limp."

"Jack, it's not the same."

"Yes it is." He turned her again to look at him. "Tell me. What do you see?"

"I see you. Jack Thornton. The same man I fell in love with almost thirty years ago."

"Because it is me and you are you. Love doesn't go away just because we get older, or get more gray hair, or walk with a limp, or have children. At least it hasn't for me."

"Me either, of course. Jack, I think we need to get Mom to stay with the kids for a few days. We need time to ourselves."

"Ok. I'll arrange it." He reached out and pulled her close. "You ok?"

"Yes, I just need to….I need something different."

"Elizabeth, what's going on?" She looked like she was about to cry. "What's making you upset?"

"I don't know."

Kiki wandered in to the kitchen, in a good mood, but then she saw her mom crying. "Mom?"

"Hey, sweetie." Elizabeth wiped her cheeks and smiled.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, babe. Did you see Cam?"

"Yes."

"How was he?"

"Good."

Elizabeth chuckled. "That necklace is new."

"Yes, it was a Christmas present." Kiki couldn't stop from smiling. She was happy. "Mama, are you sure that you are ok?"

"I'm sure." Kiki walked over and hugged her. "Thank you, sweetie. I needed that."

Elizabeth stirred her stew and started on the biscuits. "I can make the biscuits, Ma. You rest."

"Sweetie, I'm ok."

"I'll make them." Kiki kissed her cheek and assembled the ingredients.

Jack led Elizabeth to the living room so they could sit by the fire. "Babe, tell me."

"I don't want to be old, Jack. I just want us to be young and I want to still have babies and I want to still look like I did." She hated that she was complaining. Their life had been good and she honestly couldn't ask for more, she just felt like death was just around the corner. Charlotte was the only parent they had left and she was seventy one.

Jack could see her looking at the future as if their lives were almost over. The way he saw it, they were right where they should be. He didn't know how to convince her of that, though.

…..

A few days later, he took her out of town, hopefully to get her in a better frame of mind. Charlotte stayed with the kids at the house and they hopped on a train to Deer Falls.

As they sat in their compartment, he held her hand and she stared out the window. "What if we move, Jack?" she blurted.

"Move?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"I don't know. Vancouver?"

"Babe, you hate the city."

"I'm in a rut, Jack. I need a change."

"What happened? This is where our home is. Carlie and Drew are here. Some of our grandchildren and my Mom. You know Abbie won't leave and I am pretty sure Kiki won't want to go because of Cam."

"Jack, I am serious."

"Let's talk this through. What if we wait until Kiki and Cam are married? The way I figure it, they will need to wait at least four years for him to finish college."

"Four years."

"Yes, and then we can move."

"Promise?"

"Yes, if you still want to move when Kiki and Cam get married, we will move. You pick the place."

He figured it was only fair. She had moved here when he got transferred and she had made a lot of compromises over the years. It was his turn to compromise.

….


	6. Chapter 6

Hope Valley, Mid-March

Marie packed her bag and walked down into the store from the apartment she shared with her father. They had been disagreeing for months about everything. She didn't want to work in the store. She didn't want to be where Mason wasn't. She needed him.

Her dad didn't understand. So she said she was going to move to Buxton and he told her not to come back. She wasn't surprised at all.

So, she walked down into the store and out the door without saying goodbye to him. She had some money, so she purchased a ticket to Buxton and climbed aboard the train and left.

As she rode for the next eight hours, she thought about her childhood.

Ten years before…Alberta

Six year old Marie sat in their home and sobbed as she watched her mom walk out, taking her brother and sister with her. She didn't understand why she couldn't go too. Her mom just told her to stay and wait for her father to get home from work. So she did. She sat at the window and waited, but he didn't come home that night. She made herself dinner, a piece of bread with butter, and she put herself to bed.

The next morning, she dressed herself for school and walked alone to the school house.

When she came home that afternoon, he was there, a bottle of brown liquid on the table in front of him, just like it always was. He didn't ask where her mother or brother or sister were. He didn't say hi to her. He just kept pouring and drinking.

That was how their life was for the next few weeks. Finally, her teacher told her that she needed to take a bath so Marie walked herself to the little old lady that lived in town and asked her for a bath. She, of course, complied, unable to turn down a poor, dirty little girl. Then she took her in. She told her that she needed to be taken care of and Marie nodded and agreed.

Her father didn't come for her for a couple weeks. When he finally showed up, he had a suitcase in his hand and told her that they were moving. They moved to three different towns after that, and any friends she made, she had to leave behind when they moved the next time.

Present Day

Somehow he had come into some money and bought the store in Hope Valley, but he never stopped drinking.

Now, she was taking care of herself. As the train pulled into Buxton, she got a bit nervous. What if Mason wasn't happy to see her? What if she couldn't find a place to stay? What if they told her to go back to Hope Valley?

As she walked down the main street, she asked to see where the jail was. She wanted to see Constable Thornton first, hoping he would know where she could stay and get a job.

When she arrived, the door was locked.

"Excuse me, sir!" Marie shouted at the man crossing the street. "Do you know where the Constable is?"

"No, miss, I don't."

"Do you know where he lives?" The gentleman pointed at the modest sized home across the street. "Thank you."

She stood on the porch for a few moments before getting the courage to knock.

"Marie?" Mason opened the door and pulled her into his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Please don't make me go back," she pleaded, her voice breaking. "Please, I want to stay with you."

"Shhh. It's ok. Of course you can stay."

A few minutes later he took her inside to talk to his parents. They sat at the table, drinking tea.

"Sweetie, does your father know you're here?" Amy asked.

"Yes. I told him I was coming here and he told me not to come back." Amy looked at Caleb, a look of concern on her face. "Mrs. Thornton, you don't need to feel bad for me. I've basically raised myself, and my father….he's never wanted me. I need your help to find a job and a place to stay."

"She can stay here, right Mom?"

"Oh, honey, we don't have an extra bed."

"Move Lily into my bed and Marie can have Lily's. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Mason, I don't want to put anyone out. I'll just go." Marie stood and placed her cup in the sink.

"No, Marie. Mom, please?"

Amy looked at Caleb. He shrugged and nodded. "Marie, please stay here, at least until you find a more permanent place."

"I don't want to be a bother."

Mason stood up and walked over to her. "Marie, please stay here. I'll help you look for a job tomorrow."

She stared at him for a moment and then nodded. He pulled her close again, making her feel safer.

When all was done, Lily just shared a bed with Meri so Mason could keep his bed.

Marie was exhausted and she went to bed early, so Mason took the opportunity to talk to his parents.

"Mason, what's her story?" Caleb asked.

"It's not my story to tell but she's had a hard life and she wouldn't have come here if she didn't need to."

"Even for you?" Amy asked.

"No, she knew I was coming to see her next week." Mason looked at his hands. "She needs us. She needs to know we won't leave her or make her leave. She needs love and a family."

"She doesn't give trust easily," Caleb noticed.

"No, she doesn't. She also doesn't give her heart easily."

"She gave hers to you, it seems," Amy said.

"Yeah and she has mine too."

….

Lily heard Marie crying during the night so she got up and got into bed with her. "You ok, Marie?"

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"You don't gotta be afraid. Daddy is a Constable. We are safe."

She was mostly scared of not knowing where she would live or how she would make money, but it was sweet of Lily to offer comfort.

Lily wrapped her little arm around Marie's waist and snuggled closer. "Night, Marie."

"Night, Lily." After a while, Marie was able to finally relax enough to sleep.

….

The next day was school so everyone was up early, except Marie. She kept sleeping.

"Mama?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"Marie was cryin'."

"When, babe?"

"Last night. She said she was scared and I told her Daddy is a Constable, she doesn't have to be afraid."

Amy kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Very true, Lily. You're a sweet girl."

Mason listened, immediately concerned that Marie was upset but not surprised. She needed love and stability so badly and he was grateful she came to them to get it.

By the time he went to school, she was still asleep so he would need to talk to her after.

Marie wandered out of the bedroom, fully dressed and fully intending to venture out and find herself a job. However, Amy sat at the table with a cup of coffee for each of them, as if expecting her to appear after everyone else left.

"Morning," she greeted.

"Morning, Marie. Coffee?"

"Yes, please." Marie sat and poured a bit of cream into her cup and stirred it.

"I heard that Mrs. Cramer at the general store needs someone to help during the mornings, if you are interested."

Honestly, the last thing she wanted was to work in a store but she was experienced and she needed a job so that she didn't have to be a burden on Mason's family. "Thank you. I will go see her." She stood up but Amy touched her hand.

"Why don't you just take a moment and relax? Mrs. Cramer will need help whether you leave now or in an hour." Marie sat back down and stared at her coffee.

"I'm sorry that I just showed up here. I won't have to stay here long."

"Marie, you are welcome for as long as you need."

"Thank you, Mrs. Thornton."

"I am a good listener if you ever need to talk. I had a rough childhood myself and I understand a lot of where you might be coming from."

"Mason told you?"

"He only said you had a hard life. That's all." Amy saw her physically relax a bit knowing Mason didn't betray her trust.

"I am going to go see Mrs. Cramer now."

"I will go too. I need to get some supplies."

Amy walked with her down the street a bit later, mostly so she didn't go by herself and so she felt supported. She wanted to gain her trust.

"Mrs. Cramer?"

"Mrs. Thornton, good to see you." The little white haired lady walked over, a big smile on her face.

"You too. I found someone who can help you in the store. This is Marie Patrick."

"Hello, sweetheart. Nice to meet you."

"You too. I have a lot of experience. I helped my father run the store in Hope Valley."

"Well, then you are hired. Can you start tomorrow?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ok, be here at seven and I will get you situated. Thank you so much, Marie."

That was easier than she thought it would be and the lady seemed genuinely nice. "Ok, I will see you tomorrow."

Amy and Marie walked back a short time later and started lunch for Caleb. He came home every day for lunch to see Amy. Amy enjoyed it immensely and it gave them a chance to be alone.

When he walked in at lunch, he smiled at Marie who was reading in the living room and then kissed Amy. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hi." She melted into his arms, grateful to see him. "I'm glad you're home."

Marie tried not to eavesdrop but they weren't far away. It was a nice change to see what a happily married couple could be like. She had never been exposed to that before. She knew how good it made her feel when Mason held her hand or kissed her, but she hadn't received affection growing up so it took a while for her to believe he even wanted to touch her. It also made her feel like an intruder so she quietly got up and went down the hall to the bedroom to give them time alone.

About an hour later, she heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Amy peaked her head in. "You ok?"

"Sure." She flipped her book over and forced a smile.

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm ok."

"Caleb is gone so it would be just us." Amy saw her wavering between declining again and agreeing. "If you change your mind, I made you a sandwich from the chicken we had last night."

"I am hungry," she admitted quietly.

"Let's go, sweetie." When Marie walked past her Amy touched her arm. "I'm glad you're here."

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but why?"

"Because you make Mason happy and because he told us that you wouldn't have come unless you needed us. I'm glad you got yourself out of a bad situation and you went somewhere safe."

"My dad never hit me, he just didn't love me. He loved his whiskey."

"I'm sorry that happened to you. My dad also loved his alcohol. He got drunk every night and then took it out on my mom. One day, she had enough and he didn't do it anymore."

"You mean…she killed him?"

"Yes."

"Did he ever hit you?"

"Once. My mom told him never to do it again. If he was mad, take it out on her."

Marie silently ate her sandwich and thought about how horrible that must have been but how much her mom must have loved her to sacrifice her own body for her daughter.

"My mom was a wonderful person but she went through a lot. A few years after she killed my dad, she met Kevin, my step dad. He's amazing and he is the best father I could ever want."

"I don't understand why you want me to know this. My mom left when I was six and she took my brother and sister with her. She left me with a man that doesn't even know I exist half the time. I took care of myself. I don't hold out any hope that I will have any parents that actually care."

"Marie, if you and Mason get married, you will have parents who care. Caleb and I already do care."

"You barely know me. I'm sure in time, you'll change your mind."

"Sweetie, we won't change our mind. I promise."

Promises didn't mean a lot to Marie, but they were given freely in the Thornton family.

…..

Marie spent the rest of the day in the girl's bedroom, feeling sorry for herself. Mason came home, wanting to see her.

"She hasn't been out of the bedroom for a while," Amy told him.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, sweetie. She's just having a hard time."

Mason wandered down the hall and knocked on the door. "Marie, it's me."

"Come in."

She got up off the bed and threw her arms around him, her tears starting.

"What's wrong?"

"Why do you like me, Mason?"

"Why? So many reasons."

"Name one."

"You're sweet and kind." Mason watched her look away from him. "You're strong." He saw a tear fall down her cheek. "And I don't like you, I love you."

"You don't mean that, Mason."

"I don't ever say something that I don't mean, Marie." He turned her chin back toward him. "Ever. I do love you and as soon as I graduate we are getting married."

"Why? Why would you want me?"

He pulled her close and sighed. He didn't know how to make her believe it but he would try every day of his life to do it.


	7. Chapter 7

MAY, HARRIS TOWN

Abbie sighed as she sat at the boarding house table sipping her coffee. A moment to sit was a good thing and now she had a whole thirty minutes before the gentleman from Chicago arrived. Harrison Yates. What a name. She wondered if his friends called him Harry.

Apparently he was going to hang around in Harris Town until June to decide if he would take over the bank or head back to Chicago and work there.

Ben and Terry Jackson were going to move to Alberta so Ben needed someone to take over for him as president.

When Harrison Yates walked into the boarding house, he was not as she expected. She had envisioned a middle aged man with gray hair and an expensive suit. What she saw was a man around twenty five in a gray button down dress shirt with no tie and black dress pants. She also noticed his very deep brown eyes and pleasant smile.

"Good morning. I'm looking for the owner?"

"Morning. That's me. I'm Abbie Thornton."

"Harrison Yates. You own this place?"

"Yes, sir. I hope it meets with your approval." She worked hard at keeping the place spotless and beautiful.

"Yes, it certainly does. Forgive me, I just didn't expect someone so young to own…" He stopped talking when he saw the look on her face. "Pardon me, Miss Thornton. I don't know when to stop talking sometimes."

"Well, welcome to Avery House. I will show you to your room."

She walked into the office, grabbed a key for him, and then led him up to the second floor, room 8. "Lunch is at noon, dinner at 5. Then breakfast at 7. The washroom is down the hall on the right."

"Thank you. This is very nice."

Abbie pushed aside her stubbornness and pride and took a breath. He didn't mean to look down on her. He was just surprised that she owned the place.

"Let me know if you need anything."

"I will. I have a meeting at the bank this morning. So I will see you for dinner."

She nodded and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Abbie walked into the kitchen and found her grandma. "Hey, Grandma."

"Hi, dear. Did your guest show up?"

"Yes he did. Room 8."

"What is he like?"

"He's fine. Not as old as I thought he would be."

"No?"

"Nope and apparently the feeling was mutual." Abbie started to make the roast she would cook for dinner. She liked to cook them slowly and baste them once an hour so they were tender and juicy.

"So, how old is he?" Charlotte could see her granddaughter's cheeks turning pink.

"Not sure, I didn't ask."

"Abbie, take your best guess."

"I don't know, mid-twenties I guess."

"Perfect," she heard her Grandma mutter.

"Grandma, please don't try to do what you are thinking."

"I'm not doing anything, dear."

She knew her better than that. She knew that Charlotte believed in love and wanted all of her family and friends to experience it like she had with her husbands. However, Abbie wanted to take it at her own pace. Harrison would only be in town for a month. It wasn't like she was going to move to Chicago when the boarding house was in Harris Town. The only way something could happen was if he decided to run the bank.

She reigned in her thoughts because she had met the man not fifteen minutes before. Marriage was crazy to think about.

….

Around dinner time, Abbie set the table for herself, her grandma, and Mr. Yates. As she was slicing the roast and placing it on the platter with the potatoes and carrots, he walked in, more dressed as a president of a bank should. Her eyes looked at his hands, which held a bouquet of flowers.

"Good evening, Miss Thornton. Dinner smells wonderful."

"Mr. Yates. Good evening. This is my grandmother, Charlotte Hunt. Grandma, this is Harrison Yates."

"Good evening, Mr. Yates. Those are lovely flowers."

"They are for Miss Thornton." He walked over and stood next to Abbie. "I wanted to apologize for earlier. I certainly didn't mean to offend and I also want to thank you for letting me stay here."

"I'm…I mean…thank you," she stuttered, suddenly nervous. "They are beautiful flowers. You certainly didn't owe me an apology and you are paying for the room, so…" She smelled the fragrance from the blooms and smiled. "Dinner is ready."

She turned and found a vase, filling it with water.

After dinner, Charlotte insisted on doing the dishes, leaving Abbie and Harrison at the table with tea. "So, why Harris Town, Mr. Yates?"

"I thought it might be good to have a change. Chicago is big and loud and I have never really liked living in cities. Our family moved a lot and cities were where we settled more often than not."

"You moved a lot?"

"Yes. My dad was a Mountie." Abbie stared for a moment.

"So was mine."

"Really?" Never in a million years, had he thought that he would meet someone who just happened to be beautiful and kind and whose father was a Mountie too.

"Yes. He was injured years ago though and had to retire. Where do your parents live now?"

"Just my mom. She lives with my little sister in Boston."

"What happened to your father?" she asked quietly.

"He was killed in the line of duty." Abbie's eyes filled with tears, grateful she still had her father.

"I'm so sorry. I can't imagine." He saw her getting upset so he grabbed her fingers for a moment.

"It was about ten years ago, Miss Thornton. We have managed somehow to cope without him." She nodded and squeezed his hand back before he took it away. "Do your parents live in town?"

"About a mile outside. My dad retired and went into a partnership with my sister-in-law's father. They have a ranch."

"How many brothers and sisters do you have?"

She smiled. "Eleven."

"Wow."

"Yeah. How many do you have, Mr. Yates?"

"Harrison, please. I have six brothers and one sister."

"Did any of your brothers become Mounties? My oldest brother Caleb did."

"No, I think that losing my dad scared them all. Including myself."

Charlotte listened to them talk, very easy with each other. They had a lot in common and she could tell that they could very easily become friends. She had even caught his gentle touch to her hand when he thought she was upset.

"Perfect," she whispered to herself.

After Harrison excused himself to retire to his room, Abbie took another cup of tea to the porch swing. Her thoughts were occupied by the man upstairs. The flowers, the touch of his hand, the kind look in his eyes.

"Abbie?"

She turned and saw her grandma standing in the doorway.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I'm turning in too. Make sure you lock up when you head upstairs."

"I will. Sleep well."

"You too, dear."

….

The next morning, Harrison went to the bank and accepted the position of President. He was being presumptuous in thinking that he and Abbie would be together at some point and he may have been jumping the gun, but the town was nice and he didn't like Chicago any more than the rest of the cities he had lived in.

Then, he sent a telegram to his boss in Chicago letting him know he would be leaving earlier than he had thought. Finally, he bought his train ticket and went to the boarding house to pack. It was a two week trip to Chicago and a two week trip back to Harris Town so he needed to leave immediately to be back in time to relieve Mr. Jackson of his duties.

"Miss Thornton?"

"Mr. Yates?" Abbie walked in looking very domestic with an apron around her waist and a towel in her hands, not to mention a little negro boy hugging her side. "Hi."

"Hi, who's this little guy?"

"My nephew Eddie. Eddie, say hi to Mr. Yates." The little boy buried his face in her leg. "He's shy."

"I took the job with the bank."

"You did?" She tried to mask her feelings on his decision but a smile crept up on her face.

"Yes. That means that I need to leave tomorrow for Chicago. I'll be back in about six weeks."

"That's a long time."

"In the grand scheme of things, it's short. After all, I'm moving here, to start a new life. Hopefully a family." He knew that it was entirely too forward to imply such a thing, but it popped out of his mouth before he could stop it. "I should go pack." She nodded and watched as he walked up the stairs.

"A family, huh?"

"Grandma, were you eavesdropping?" Charlotte smiled way too innocently.

"Never."

"Gamma," Eddie said, raising his arms to his great-grandmother.

"Hi, sweetheart. Time for a nap." Charlotte smiled at Abbie as she walked past to take Eddie upstairs. Abbie shook her head and giggled, blushing deeply.

It had appeared as if Harrison had been speaking about her when he said family, but the idea was crazy. They'd known each other one day.

…..

That evening, dinner was fresh trout from the stream that Charlie and Bradley caught and a large chicken with mashed potatoes.

When Harrison walked in, he was surprised to see many more people in the kitchen than before. "Good evening," he greeted.

"Mr. Yates," Charlotte said.

"Mrs. Hunt."

Jack stuck his hand out. "Jack Thornton."

"Harrison Yates. Are you Abbie's father?"

"Nice to meet you. Yes, she's mine." Jack smiled affectionately at his daughter.

"What brings you to town?"

"I'm the new President of the bank."

"Oh, ok. Where are you from?"

"Chicago."

"That's a long way to come for a possible job."

"Indeed." His eyes flicked to Abbie at the stove. He had a feeling it had been the best decision he had made in a long time.

Jack looked toward Abbie and understood why he had taken the job. "I imagine there's a reason why you accepted the job quickly."

"I'm ready to get out of the city."

"How does my daughter fit in?"

"Daddy?" Abbie walked over and squeezed his hand. "Mom would like to speak with you in the parlor."

"I'm just chatting with…"

"Please, Dad." Jack looked at the urgency on Abbie's face. She had apparently heard his last question.

"Very well."

Jack walked into the parlor and sat beside Elizabeth on the couch. "Jack."

"I was just trying to get to know the man." She raised her eyebrows at him. "I think he likes Abbie."

"She likes him too. She told me. She also told me that he leaves tomorrow to head back to Chicago and will return in six weeks."

"Long trip."

Elizabeth scooted closer and kissed his cheek. "Its been awhile since you've dealt with a daughter courting someone."

"She's only seventeen, Elizabeth."

"She is older than Maddie and Carlie were. She also owns a business, successfully, and is stronger and more mature than her sisters were."

"He seems nice," Jack admitted. "Do you think he's too old?"

"No and he has a good job that would allow him to support a family. Also, his father was a Mountie."

"Is that so?"

…..

After her family left, Abbie took her tea on the porch again and watched the sunset.

"Good evening," a quiet voice said from the doorway.

"Hi." She turned and looked at Harrison.

"It's a beautiful evening."

"It is."

"It was nice to meet your family." Harrison walked toward her and leaned against the railing next to her.

"Sorry about my father. He has a hard time letting us grow up sometimes."

"I'm pretty sure I would be the same way with my daughter."

"I just understand…I mean you and I barely….I mean it's not like we're courting…you're leaving and…."

"You're babbling, Miss Thornton."

"Sorry. We don't have an understanding so I don't know why he's so worried."

"Abbie?" She looked up at him at the sound of her first name on his lips. "When I come back, what would you think if we started courting?"

She smiled as he wrapped his hand around hers briefly. "I would like that."

"Good." He bent down and kissed the apple of her cheek. "I'll see you in the morning."


	8. Chapter 8

BUXTON, Early June

Mason and Meri graduated from school on a hot June morning. Mason and Marie's wedding was planned for the following week at the local church. Mason had no idea that his parents had invited his grandparent's to both his graduation and his wedding.

So when he looked in the audience during the graduation ceremony, he saw Jack, Elizabeth, Kiki, Bradley, Lydie, and Charlie. The look of pride on their faces and those of his parents and Marie made him feel very fortunate to have a loving family.

He thought back to when he had proposed to Marie, a few weeks before. He had taken her to the lake just outside town and brought a picnic. They had already talked about getting married, but he knew she deserved to be asked properly.

During the picnic, he mentioned that there was a house for rent in Hope Valley that he thought she would like. It had two bedrooms and it had electricity and indoor plumbing because it was in town. He didn't know why but for some reason, she had not thought of moving back to Hope Valley even though she knew that he had a job at the sawmill starting at the end of August.

So when he mentioned the house, it hit her and she objected, not wanting to be anywhere near her father. "I don't want to see him, Mason. I can't go back there."

He had panicked momentarily and then remembered that he needed to reiterate the need for her to trust him. "Marie, by the time we go home, you will be my wife. I will not let anything happen to you."

"I still don't understand why you want to be with me."

"Because I love you so much. I want to be your husband." She hadn't returned the sentiment at all yet but he knew that she felt something for him. She kissed him back when he initiated affection and she held his hand as often as they could. He could see it even if she didn't say it. "Marie, don't you want to be with me?"

"I do I just never thought I would go back there."

"You don't have to see him, you know. I will go to the store. You won't have to." He saw the look in her eyes. She knew that she belonged with him. "Marry me, babe. I will make sure you are safe and I will always take care of you."

She agreed and he felt relief.

Now, she sat with his parents and younger siblings, watching, wearing the promise ring he gave her on her left hand instead of her right. She seemed happy too. That's what he wanted most.

….

The whole family went back to Caleb and Amy's for dinner to celebrate Meri and Mason's graduation.

Marie helped Amy cook dinner, a bit overwhelmed by the number of people present.

"You ok, sweetie?" Amy asked her.

"Yeah, it's just a bit overwhelming."

"Imagine if all of Jack and Elizabeth's kids and grandkids were here. That's a lot of people."

"They have twelve kids, right?"

"Yes, and twenty three grandkids at last count."

"Oh my goodness."

"Yes, but all of them, every single one of them, will love you because you are going to be a Thornton. I have never met a more wonderful group of people."

The concept of love and showing love and feeling love was foreign to her. She didn't understand it but sometimes she did feel an overwhelming sense of longing to be with Mason. Like right that moment, he wasn't around her. He was only in the other room but she needed to see him soon.

She looked toward the living room when she heard him laugh. "Why don't you go see him?"

"Who?"

"Mase. You are missing him, yes?"

"Yes, but I don't know why. He's just in there."

"Because you love him, sweetheart. Part of feeling that is wanting to be with him all the time."

"Do you feel that with Mr. Thornton?"

"Constantly. I don't feel complete unless I see him every day."

"That must have been hard when he was away for his job."

"So hard. He would be gone for weeks at a time. Thankfully, I had children to keep me busy."

"Amy, what if I can't be a good wife or mother? I don't know what love means, let alone how to show it. Maybe this whole thing is a huge mistake."

"Marie, sweetie, you do know how to show love. I have seen you with Lily and I have seen you with Mason. You just don't realize that is what is happening. Your heart is ready."

"What if I can't….what if I disappoint him? I don't want him to be unhappy with me."

Mason walked in just as she said the words. "You could never disappoint me, Marie." He touched her hand. "Let's go talk outside for a few minutes."

"I need to help your mom."

"Go ahead, Marie. I'll get Elizabeth to help me."

Marie wiped a stray tear from her cheek and followed Mason outside into the sunshine. He slipped his arm around her waist as they walked, not speaking, just walking until they found themselves at the lake.

They sat against a large tree and relaxed. Mason took her hand and held it, slipping his fingers between hers. "Mason, I don't know how to be your wife. I don't want you to be unhappy with me."

"I have never been a husband either but I know that we have what it takes to make it and to be happy."

She wished she was as sure as him. "I'm scared."

"What are you scared of?" He watched her face carefully, first blushing and then the tears started.

"You and I will go slow and everything will be just fine."

He leaned toward her, brushing his lips over hers softly at first. Then he slowly raised his hand and slipped it behind her neck, pulling her in deeper. She sighed, slipping her arms around his waist.

As he kissed her, she felt his love, felt his need for her, and for some unexplained reason, she needed him to know how much she cared too. Something tugged at her heart for the first time ever and it was important that she told him. "Mason," she said, pulling back slightly. "I love you."

He smiled at her and pulled her to his chest. "I know."

"You do?"

"I can always see it in your eyes. Words aren't always necessary." As if to prove his point, he kissed her once more and then sighed. "I can't wait until next week."

"Me either." She meant it.

…..

A few days later, Charlotte showed up too. Mason was her first great-grandchild to get married. She wasn't going to miss it.

Mason moved most of his things to the apartment above the store that Marie was using and that would be their home until they moved to Hope Valley.

"Mase?"

"Yeah, I'm in the bedroom," he told her.

"Hey."

"Hi, babe." He kissed her hello and continued unpacking his clothes. "You want to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Actually, I thought maybe you could come over here for dinner."

"Oh ok. Sure."

"You don't have to, but I just thought we could maybe talk."

"I'll be here. What time?"

"I get off at six. So maybe six thirty?"

"Ok."

…..

Marie put a pork roast in the oven after she talked to Mason so that it would be done by dinner time. When she finished with work, she ran upstairs and changed her clothes. Next she lit a few candles and prepared potatoes and gravy and dough for biscuits.

At six thirty, she heard a knock on the door. She told him to come in and slid the biscuits in the oven to cook.

Mason looked handsome in his dress shirt and pants. "Hi."

"Hey. Dinner should be done in ten minutes. Would you like something to drink?"

"Coffee would be nice. I can get it though. You sit and rest. You've been on your feet all day," he told her, guiding her to a chair.

"I'm ok. I invited you."

"Babe, this is going to be my home in two more days too and you will be my wife. There will be times when I'm too tired to do anything. Tonight, I want to take care of you."

"Ok, thank you." In her head, men didn't care for their wives like that. Except Caleb. He was the only role model she had seen for that role. Her own mother left so Amy was her only wife role model and Amy seemed to care for everyone like it was second nature. She hoped it came to her that naturally one day.

"Marie, I spoke with Mrs. Cramer."

"About what?"

"About our honeymoon trip. She is letting you have a week off so we can go."

"Can we afford to go? I don't make very much."

"Papa told me that his gift to us is a compartment car to Harris Town and a room at my cousin Abbie's boarding house in Harris Town. We don't need to pay anything."

"Really? Why would he do that?"

"Because I'm his grandson and you will be his granddaughter. He wants to do this for us." Mason placed two cups of coffee on the table and sat next to her. "Besides, it will be good for us to get away alone and my Uncle Jay is getting married in Harris Town while we are there. I thought it might be nice to take my new bride to a wedding." She had never imagined such generosity. It was not an experience she had had before meeting the Thorntons. "What do you think?" he asked.

"I think it's wonderful and…" her voice trailed off as her tears started. He pulled her over to his lap and held her close.

"Happy tears?" She surprised him by initiating a long, sweet kiss. "I love you, Marie."

She gazed into his brown eyes and knew that she was in deep. What a good life she was going to have as Marie Thornton. A new name and new experiences were awaiting her in two days time. For once, she looked forward and refused to dwell on the past and it felt good.

….

Marie went to Mason's house for dinner the next night. Jack and Caleb took him and the boys out to the lake to fish so it was just the girls, including Great-Grandma Charlotte, at the house.

What Marie didn't know was they had planned a party of sorts to give her some of the things she might need in Hope Valley and as a new wife. After dinner, they all went into the living room.

"What's going on?" Marie asked, suspicious of the gift wrapped boxes on the side table.

"Just a few things for you," Elizabeth told her. She took her hand gently and sat with her on the couch. "We all know what it is like to be a new bride and to be put into a new situation that may be difficult. If you ever feel lonely or anything, please remember how big our family is and that we love you and since you will be in Hope Valley, there will be a lot of family around to help. Most of all though, remember to rely on Mason."

She nodded and felt her tears filling her eyes. "Thank you, Mrs. Thornton."

"Nonsense, you can call me Grandma, or Elizabeth if you prefer. You will be a Mrs. Thornton yourself tomorrow and there is no need for formalities."

Elizabeth handed her the gift closest to her and waited for her reaction. "Oh! Mrs…I mean Elizabeth. This is beautiful." She ran her hand softly over the quilt that lay on her lap.

"When I was a bride many years ago, my good friends made this for me as a gift. I want to pass it on to you."

"What about one of your daughters? I mean…"

"Sweetheart, I want you and my grandson to have this. Just do me a favor. Pass it on to your own grandchild one day. I want to keep it in the family."

"Thank you." Elizabeth moved and Amy sat down next to Marie.

She handed a box to Marie and waited for her to open it. It was full of linens and hand embroidered pillowcases. Marie looked at Amy, knowing she had more than likely made them herself. "Sweetheart, I am so happy that you will be my daughter tomorrow. I have really enjoyed getting to know you the last few months and I am grateful that you will be taking care of Mason now. I could never pick another person better for the job. I made these, knowing one day that I would give it to someone who would put them to good use."

Amy reached for her and hugged her tightly, knowing she would probably not initiate affection herself. Marie found herself sinking into her, feeling the motherly love that Amy seemed to exude.

Amy pulled back and moved again, allowing Charlotte the seat next to Marie. She handed Marie a small black velvet bag. Marie opened it and carefully emptied the contents into her hand. "Rings?"

"I heard that you and Mason may be in need of wedding rings."

"I can't believe this," she said quietly. "You all are being so kind and I don't deserve it. I have never known people like you and I cannot believe that I will be in your family. I am so grateful." Her tears overflowed and Charlotte hugged her.

"You do deserve it, dear. Everyone deserves to have love and that includes those of us that have had hard lives. I have known a lifetime of love. I have so many grandchildren and great-grandchildren and I had three wonderful husbands that have each taught me how wonderful it can be. If you look at your rings from time to time and think about what they mean and then make sure you always convey how much you cherish the time you have with your husband, your heart will be filled with love. You will be able to get through the tough times that come along."

"I will try to remember that."

…..

AT THE LAKE

The men and boys sat around a fire, cooking their fish that they had just caught.

Jack watched Caleb talking to Mason. Mason seemed very happy and not nervous at all about the next day. That was how he remembered feeling about Elizabeth on their wedding day. She was the person he loved most, the one he wanted to spend all his time with. She still was. He would do anything for her, including move to wherever she wanted in a few years. If it made her happy, he would do it.

"Papa?" Joey said as he walked up to him.

"Hey, bud. How are you?"

"Ok."

"Something bothering you?" The boy looked sad.

"No, I guess not." He leaned against Jack's shoulder. "I miss you when you aren't here."

"Do you?'

"Yes."

"I miss you too, Joe."

"Me?"

"Yes." Jack picked him up and placed him on his lap, even though the boy was nine and tall for his age. "I miss your blue eyes and your blonde hair. You look a lot like your daddy did at your age."

"I do? Mama says I look like Dad."

"She's right."

"Can you stay?"

"You mean and not go home?"

"Yeah. Maybe live here."

"Maybe someday but what would happen if you moved again because of your dad's job? Then we would be here and you wouldn't."

"You could come too!"

Jack smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Love you, bud."

"Love you too, Papa."

…..

"Nervous, Mase?" Caleb asked him.

"Nope."

"When do you need to move to Hope Valley?"

"My job starts August 31. So we will go the week before."

"Do you have a place to live?"

"Yes, sir. I put a deposit down on a house to rent."

"Very good, son. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad."

"I mean it. You are so amazing to Marie. She needs love and stability and you give that to her."

"I love her, Dad."

"It's that simple, isn't it?"


	9. Chapter 9

MASON AND MARIE'S WEDDING DAY

There were a few more surprises in store for the young bride. A few hours before the ceremony, Amy, Charlotte, Elizabeth, and Mrs. Cramer knocked on Marie's apartment door.

Marie tightened her robe around her small waist and opened the door, hoping it was Mason. "Good morning, ladies. Please come in."

"Happy wedding day, dear," Charlotte told her, with a kiss to her cheek.

"Thank you. What do you have in the bag, Amy?"

"Something for you. Open please."

Marie took the bag and unzipped it, gasping. "Is this..?"

"Your wedding gown, sweetie. Now let's try it on."

"I have a dress. It would be fine. Mason said whatever I wear…"

"That's very sweet of him to say, dear, but you should feel special and beautiful on your big day," Charlotte told her.

"I've never felt that way, so…"

"Mason tells you you're beautiful. I've heard him."

"That doesn't mean I agree." Her cheeks turned red and she walked away.

Elizabeth knew that feeling. "Well, sweetie, we are going to try our best to make you feel that way."

Marie looked at the women in the room, all of whom she respected and loved. "Good luck," she teased. Might as well let them try.

She had made her own nightgown and robe for that night. It was lavender and she felt comfortable in it. In addition she had purchased new underclothes so that when she removed the robe she was wearing she wouldn't be entirely embarrassed.

After a bath, they curled the bottom half of her hair, tying the top half back, and placing baby's breath among the curls. Then they did her makeup and Elizabeth tied a necklace around her neck. It was silver with a single pearl. "Its lovely, Grandma. Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetie. You look so beautiful."

Awhile later, they helped her slip into her dress that Amy had made. When they buttoned the back and then primped a little more, she turned to look at herself in the mirror. "Oh," she whispered. "I look…" She had never seen herself look the way she did. She smiled, lighting up her face.

"You look?" Amy prompted.

"I feel…beautiful. How did you do that?"

"Honey, you are beautiful. This is what happiness and love can be like."

"I am happy," she said quietly. For the first time in forever, she had a smile on her face that wouldn't go away. This was a new start and the Thorntons made it all possible.

….

Mason stroked her hand with his thumb, staring into her eyes as they listened to the pastor. Mason wasn't really listening. He was too mesmerized by how happy and stunning his bride looked. It was as if someone had flipped a light on.

"Do you, Mason William Thornton, take Marie Teresa Patrick, to be your wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish until death parts you?"

"I do," Mason said, looking deeper into her eyes, drinking in her love. She blushed under his gaze.

As Marie listened to the pastor, the couples in attendance were all transported back to their own weddings. Jack and Elizabeth, to their beloved church in Hope Valley. Caleb and Amy to the meadow in Hope Valley by the pond. Charlotte thought about eloping with Tom Thornton, the wedding in the church with Bill, and the small ceremony in Harris Town with Jake.

"You may kiss your bride," the pastor told Mason.

Mason smiled and took a step closer to her. "I love you," he whispered before touching his lips to hers briefly. He would kiss her properly when there won't so many people around.

A few moments later, he took her by the hand and walked to the lake. The day was warm but not hot and the breezes blew pleasantly through the trees, teasing her hair and skirt.

"It's a lovely day," she commented.

"It is." He looked down at his hand, smiling at the gold ring on his finger. "You're my wife, babe."

"I am." He stopped walking and turned.

"You look amazing. So beautiful."

"Thank you, Mase." She looked at him, gazing at his mouth. "You gonna give me a real kiss, Mr. Thornton?"

"I was planning on it, I was just waiting until we had privacy."

She looked around and stepped closer, her hands resting on his arms. "I don't see anyone else." She was feeling a lot of something she couldn't identify. The need to be in his arms was overwhelming her.

He slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her slowly, taking his time.

"Lets go home," he told her before kissing her deeply, losing a tiny bit of control.

"Ok." They weren't having a party that they knew of but when they reached Mason's parents house, Joey yelled.

"There they are, Mama!" Mason stopped, regretting not taking the long way around to the apartment.

"Why are you yelling, Joe?"

"They told me to watch for you. There's cake!"

Marie smiled and buried her face in his arm. Amy walked out and saw the couple. "Good, come inside for some cake."

"Actually, we were just headed home."

Amy remembered what it was like the day of her wedding. She knew very well the emotions and hormones that were just beneath the surface. "Well, scoot then. Hurry before anyone else comes outside." She waved them on, moving Joey in the house.

….

MASON AND MARIE'S APARTMENT

"I can't believe she let us go," Marie told him as they hurried up the stairs and into the apartment.

"Me either." Mason shut the door, locking it, and then backed her up against it. His lips found hers again, grateful for locked doors and weddings and understanding mothers.

"Can we….slow down?" Marie asked, even though she was thoroughly enjoying his lips which were now on her neck.

He backed up and sighed. "Sorry, of course. We have all night."

"I just…I wanted to put something else on and maybe have some tea?"

He nodded. "I'll make the tea."

She raised her mouth to his, kissing him. "Thank you."

He watched her walk away and took a few deep breaths. He set the pot on to boil water and then untied his tie, loosening the top buttons on his shirt.

"Mase?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me?" He walked into the bedroom. "I can't get these buttons." He walked forward and concentrated on the ten or so buttons that ran down the back of her dress. She felt the dress loosen so she turned. "Thank you." She looked at him. He had an intense look on his face. "Are you mad?"

"What? No, of course not."

"You're looking at me differently."

"Honestly, yes, I'm looking at my stunning wife standing in front of me and it's taking all the strength I have not to kiss her senseless right now."

She smiled and blushed. "Soon, babe. Just give me a few moments, ok?"

He nodded and left the room, hearing the water boiling.

Marie slipped into her new nightgown. It was short, being summer, and light weight. The wide, lace covered straps graced her shoulders and it had a modest neckline.

She then removed the baby's breath from her hair, letting her hair down, and the pearl necklace from around her neck.

"You love him," she told herself, "You are his wife." After another moment alone, she walked out into the kitchen, butterflies flapping wildly in her stomach.

He wasn't in the kitchen though. He had taken their tea to the living room. "Hey," he greeted, handing her a cup as she joined him on the couch. "You look beautiful." He held his hand out for her to take, smiling as she slipped her hand into his. "I love you, Marie Thornton." He lifted her hand to his lips, softly kissing it.

"I love you," she told him, moving a bit closer.

….

LATER THAT NIGHT

Mason didn't sleep right away. He just watched his Marie. He had never slept next to anyone, other than his brother, or his twin sister when they were babies. He had never held someone that smelled so good or felt so perfect in his arms as she did right then. He resisted the urge to kiss her full, soft lips as she slept. Instead, he just looked at the perfection that was his wife until he couldn't hold his eyes open any longer.

A few hours later, he awoke to the smell of bacon frying. He smiled, pulled on his pants, and went to find who was responsible for such a delicious concept at midnight. "Oh, good! I woke up and you weren't there. I was afraid I dreamt the whole thing." He walked up behind her and wrapped her up in his arms, kissing her neck. "You're definitely real," he mumbled, causing her to giggle as his lips tickled her neck. "Right?"

"Yes, babe. You are making this very hard, though."

She was trying to flip the pieces of bacon and not burn the eggs and cheese, but his lips were a huge distraction. The best kind.

She moved the skillet away from the heat and turned in his arms, surrendering. "Mmm, um…Mase? I'm starving. Let's eat first, ok?"

His stomach growled loudly. "I guess we never ate dinner, did we?"

"Uh, no. We were busy with other things," she said, a blush on her cheeks. She put equal servings of the food on two plates and poured two glasses of milk. Then she set them on the table and sat down.

He grabbed her hand and prayed, "Dear, Lord. Thank you for the food we are about to enjoy and for such a perfect day…"

….

Their train was scheduled to leave at ten in the morning, so the young couple dragged themselves out of bed at eight to pack for the week long trip.

"Mase? You think this dress will work for your Uncle's wedding?"

"Of course. You look great in that."

"But it's old and...I just want to make a good impression."

"Babe, my family loves you and it's not because of the clothes you wear. Personally, I think you look beautiful in everything you wear or nothing at all."

"Mason!" she blushed deeply. "That's certainly not an option."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and sighed. "Don't worry. If you get there and you aren't comfortable, you can buy a dress at the store."

"That is so expensive! I wish I had time to make a dress myself."

"We're related to the storekeeper. I'm sure we could get a discount."

"Of course we are. Who aren't we related to?"

Mason laughed at that. With as many children and grandchildren in the family as they had, they certainly were related to a lot of people.

A bit later when they climbed the steps into their compartment, they were ready for a nap.

Instead, Marie pulled out a book she was reading and sat on the small couch. Mason put their trunk down and sat next to her. "I'm going to take a nap, I think," he told her, hinting.

"Ok. Sleep well," she told him, not looking up from her book.

He got up and went into the separated area where the bed was. "Goodnight then," he said loudly.

"Night."

He undressed and slipped under the covers. "Boy, this is a big bed! Wish I had someone to share it with."

Marie looked up and laughed, setting her book down. She walked to the doorway and looked at him. "Sorry. Did you want company?"

"Yes, please." She giggled at his grin and unbuttoned her blouse and skirt, placing them on the end of the bed, and then slipped into bed too. "That's better," he whispered, kissing her softly. "Love you, wife."

She smiled and kissed his chest, laying her head over his heart. "Love you too, husband."

….

When they arrived in Harris Town that evening, they met Ben at the train station. "Hey, Ben!"

"Mason, how are you? I hear congratulations are in order."

"I'm great. This is my beautiful wife, Marie. Marie, this is Ben Harris. Technically my uncle. He's married to Aunt Carlie."

"Nice to meet you. Forgive me if I don't remember everyone's names."

"Don't worry about it. Let me help with your trunk. Are you staying at the boarding house?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Any hopes Mason or Marie had of a quiet evening alone was dashed when they arrived at the boarding house. It seemed everyone was there to congratulate them. The rest of the relatives that had been in Buxton for the wedding had come back too so they were there along with Jay and Sara.

Abbie walked up and hugged Mason. "Congratulations, Mase!"

"Thanks. Abbie, this is my wife, Marie. Marie, this is one of my aunts, Abbie."

And so it went, the rest of the evening, introducing Marie to many more aunts and uncles, along with cousins.

She felt overwhelmed but in a good way. They were all loving people that now belonged to her too.

Later that evening, she walked over to him and squeezed his hand. "Hey."

"Hey, I'm pretty tired. I'm going to head up to bed."

"Ok." He kissed her and then watched her walk off.

"She ok?" Charlotte asked him.

"Yeah, she's just tired. I think I'll join her pretty quick."

"Yes, go on. That's why I put you on the third floor. More privacy that way."

He smiled and said goodnight to everyone and then headed upstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

THE AVERY HOUSE

Abbie hummed as she made herself a cup of tea. As it steeped, she heard the door open in the parlor. It wasn't entirely unusual because all their rooms except for one was occupied, but it concerned her because it was late evening, around nine.

"Abbie?"

"Yes?" She turned and nearly dropped her cup. "Harrison! You're here? I didn't expect you for another week."

"My boss in Chicago only made me stay a few days so I was able to return sooner than expected."

She found herself staring, taking him in. She had missed him. It didn't make sense because they barely knew each other, but the longing in her heart was there just the same.

"Abbie?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"I know it's late, but I was hoping you had a room for me?"

She put her cup down and headed to the office off the kitchen. "We have one left. It isn't the one you had before."

"Wow, you have a lot of people staying here?"

"The whole family is in town for my brother's wedding."

"The whole family?"

"Yep." She smiled as she handed him the key. "Room 2. Behind the stairs."

"Thank you." It was his turn to stare this time. He focused on her beautiful hazel eyes for just a moment.

"Its small but it's cozy."

"I'm sure it will be fine." His fingers itched to touch hers. "It's good to see you again."

"You too."

He headed toward his room but then stopped and turned. "When is your brother's wedding?"

"Day after tomorrow. You should come."

"I'd be honored if you'd go on my arm, Miss Thornton." She smiled at his formality.

"That would be nice, Mr. Yates."

"Good." He smiled and then disappeared behind the stairs.

She walked back in the kitchen to finish her tea and then Caleb walked in.

"Hi, big brother."

"Hey. I heard a man's voice. I didn't recognize it so I thought I'd come make sure you're ok."

"I'm fine. Thank you for worrying, though."

"Who was it?"

"Harrison Yates. He is the new bank president."

"Oh ok. Did he leave?"

"No, he's in his room. Did you need anything before I go to bed?"

"No. I just…"

"Wanted to be nosy?"

"No. I was concerned."

"Caleb, he's a kind man. He's harmless. I'll introduce you to him tomorrow." She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Caleb climbed the stairs to the room he was sharing with Amy, Logan, and Joe. He sat quietly on the bed and sighed.

"Hon? Who was it?" Amy whispered, curious.

"Harrison Yates."

"Who's that?"

"Apparently the new bank president."

"Oh ok. Does that concern you?"

"I don't know. I'm thinking he's more than just the president."

"Meaning?"

"I think Abbie likes him."

"Well, she's old enough."

"Yeah." Even though in his eyes, she'd always be a little girl to him. His kid sister.

….

The next morning, Caleb watched Abbie closely. She walked around the kitchen, obviously adept at feeding a group of people, stirring food, filling coffee cups, setting the table.

Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary until a man he assumed to be Mr. Yates walked in. Instantly the quiet, strong, composed Abbie became nervous, shy, and clumsy.

Mr. Yates walked up to her and smiled.

"Would you care for some coffee?"

"Please," he said with a nod. Abbie blushed deeply as she poured it.

Yep, she liked him. Why couldn't he be a sixty year old bank president?

Amy patted Caleb's shoulder when she saw him clenching his jaw. "Babe."

Abbie looked up at Harrison. "My brother Caleb is here. Would you like to meet him?"

"Sure."

She led him to the table. Caleb got up, remembering his manners. "Caleb, this is Harrison Yates. Harrison, this is my brother, Caleb."

The two shook hands. "Pleasure, Caleb."

"You too. I hear you're the bank president."

"Yes. I hear you're a Mountie."

"I am."

Amy walked over and stood next to Abbie across the room and watched the men talk.

"Don't worry, Abbie. He'll be nice."

"I know. He's so much like Dad. You wouldn't know they aren't related."

"They both love you and want you to be happy."

Abbie nodded and watched again.

"You like him."

"I do. He's very sweet. Before he went to Chicago to move his things, he asked me if he could court me."

"And you said…"

"Yes, of course. I don't know what came over me. We had known each other one day."

"Your heart opened toward him. There must be a reason."

"He told me he'd be honored to have me on his arm for the wedding. It was so formal but it felt right, you know?"

"I do." She gave her a side hug. "I'm happy for you, Abbie."

"Me too. I didn't think it would happen for me." She felt tears burning her eyes and nose.

"What? Why, sweetie? You are lovely and strong and beautiful. Patience was key and now look."

"I just saw everyone else happy with families and I wanted it so bad. More than I wanted to own this boarding house. I mean even Kiki has Cam…"

"Look at him." Amy turned her to look directly at Harrison. He had finished speaking to Caleb and now Lily was on his lap chatting about something.

"He's adorable," Abbie said quietly. He looked up and caught her eye, giving her a wink. She smiled and then decided to busy herself with taking care of everyone else. It was her job after all.

…..

Abbie and Kiki headed over to Sara's to finalize some things for the wedding so Harrison didn't get a chance to speak with her again until that evening on the porch.

"Good evening, Abbie."

"Hey," she said, turning around to look at him.

"Would you care to take a walk with me?" He offered his arm.

She hesitated but then slipped her fingers into his elbow. "How was your day?" she wondered.

"Very nice. After breakfast, I went over to the bank to meet with Ben Jackson. He gave me the keys to the bank and he said I could move into the apartment above on Monday." They took a few steps before speaking again. "I'm not sure I want to move right away though."

"No? It would be really convenient for you."

"Yes, but I wouldn't get to see you every morning."

"Oh." She blushed, grateful for the evening darkness.

"I didn't forget, you know."

"Forget what?"

He stopped and turned toward her. "The question I asked before I left for Chicago."

She stared into his eyes and then looked away, suddenly nervous. "Neither did I."

He offered his arm again and continued walking. "Is it still something you want, Abbie?"

"Yes, very much." He brought his free hand up and held her fingers.

"I'm 24 years old. Does that matter to you?"

"No. I'm 17. Does that matter to you?"

"No. You strike me as a mature, strong woman who goes after what she wants in life."

"I'm not sure how strong I am but owning the boarding house was my dream for years."

"I can see you're strong and I can see why. You come from a strong grandmother and mother and your brothers would do anything to make sure you're safe."

"Did Caleb say something? Sometimes he doesn't remember that I'm his sister, not his daughter."

"He was very kind and very…Mountie-like."

Abbie laughed at that. "Yes, well, he forgets to leave his red serge at home too."

"My dad always said, "Once a Mountie, always a Mountie."

"That's very true."

"What other dreams do you have, Abbie?"

…..

Jay sat in the house on the edge of town, staring at his new office that his dad had built him. It was exactly what he needed for his veterinary practice. Now the only other thing he needed was to marry Sara the next day and everything would be perfect.

He stood up from his desk and headed to the door that led through the kitchen. He ran his hand along the smooth countertops and table, also handcrafted by his dad. Then he looked into the living room and imagined cuddling up with Sara on the couch and in front of a fire when it was cold.

The bathroom had a bathtub, which Sara appreciated, and so did he for that matter. The large bedroom in the back had a freshly made featherbed perfect for them, insisted upon by none other than Jack Thornton Sr.

"Jay?"

He heard Sara call for him from the living room. "Yeah. In our room, sweetie."

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to see you."

He took her hand and led her to the end of the bed. "You seem concerned about something."

He knew her so well. He'd always been observant and cared about everyone else before himself. She loved that about him. "I guess, I'm concerned about my dad. He will be living by himself after tomorrow and he won't have anyone to take care of him."

"You will, babe. We are only a mile from his house. You can spend all day there if you need to. I reserve the evenings for us though," he said with a wink.

"I love you, Jay." She kissed him softly and then stood.

"You're leaving?"

"Yep. It's time. I have a few more things to pack up and it's getting late."

"This is the last night that you're going to have to leave me. I'm really loving that thought."

"Me too."

He walked up to her and hugged her for a moment. "Fourteen more hours."

"And I'll be Sara Thornton."

"My wife." He kissed her forehead and sighed. He didn't want her to leave.

"Ok, I'm gonna go." She smiled and forced herself to leave him, knowing she'd see him very soon at the altar of the church.

…..

Sara walked into the house, expecting her Dad to be asleep.

"Hi, sweetheart."

"Dad? I thought you'd be asleep."

"I wanted to talk with you." He was sitting on the couch. He patted the cushion next to him.

"Ok. What about?"

"I love you, Sara. You know that."

"Of course, I do."

"The last year without your mom has been really hard. I didn't know if I would make it through sometimes, but I did and it's because of you."

"Daddy, I love you." She leaned against his shoulder. "I don't want to leave you alone." She started crying into his shirt.

"Sweetheart, I will be just fine and I'm never alone. You will be close by and Jack and Elizabeth are just across the field. It's time for you and Jay to find your way."

"I wish…"

"Baby, you can't have both. I want you to concentrate on him now. He needs to be your priority, and Lord willing, make me lots of grandbabies."

She laughed, trying to dry his shirt. "Yes, sir. I love you so much. Thank you for everything you ever gave to me."

"I love you, Sara Rose."

….

The next day….

Jay stared into the mirror over the dresser at the little house. The one that he would bring his new wife home to in just a few hours.

He turned and looked at the bed, covered in a quilt his sisters and mom had made for them. The bed where he would hold her for many years. He had never wanted something so much before.

Yes, becoming a veterinarian was what he wanted since childhood but marrying Sara Rose Thomas would make his life complete.

He moved the vase of wild flowers an inch to the right on the nightstand by the bed. "Perfect."

He smoothed the quilt and then went to check the bathroom. He put a few candles in there to be lit later, if she wanted.

He moved to the kitchen and peeked in the ice box. Cold chicken and potatoes were waiting, courtesy of Aunt Abigail for either dinner or breakfast.

Everything was just perfect.

"Ready, little brother?" Will asked as he walked in the door. "You look passable," he teased, straightening his tie.

"Gee thanks, Will."

"So, you ready? Everyone's waiting on you."

"There are still fifteen minutes until noon."

"Why dawdle? Let's get a move on and you can marry your sweetheart."

…..

Sara smiled as Amy slipped a tiny hair clip through the lace veil laying over her hair. "Its beautiful. Thank you, Amy."

"Anything for my sister." Amy gave her a hug. "I can't believe my baby sister is getting married. I remember when you were born. I delivered you!"

"I know. Time goes by so fast."

"It does. Just remember to enjoy everything that happens. Every baby born, every kiss or hug or touch from Jay."

"I will remember that."

They turned at a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Kevin."

"Daddy?" Sara opened the door, Amy kissed his cheek and stepped out.

"Oh, my. You are the so beautiful, sweetheart. You remind me so much of your mother." He kissed her forehead and hugged her carefully.

"I wish she was here," she told him, fighting the tears that filled her eyes.

"She'd be so proud of you." He pulled a black velvet bag from his jacket pocket. He opened it and pulled a silver necklace out with a ring on it. "Baby girl, I thought it was time to give this to you. I know this ring Jay gave you is special from his heart to yours. I thought maybe you'd like your mother's ring too." She touched it gently and smiled. "It has an inscription."

She turned it toward the window. "Our love never fails."

"Your mother's favorite scripture was in Corinthians. So when I bought this ring for her, I had this inscribed but made it unique to her and I. Every time we read Corinthians after that, we changed the words to say our love never fails."

"That's very sweet, Daddy. Thank you so much."

He kissed her cheeks and smiled. "Ready?"

"Very."

….

Three hours later….the little house

Jay opened the door and then scooped Sara up in his arms and carried her across the threshold, placing a mesmerizing kiss on her lips.

She smiled as he gently put her on the floor. "Hi."

"Hi," he said with a dimple filled grin.

"Thank you, Jay."

"For what?"

"Letting me wear your ring and Mama's. It meant so much."

"I know. I want you to wear both. She will always be in your memory."

She nodded and hugged him tight. "I love you."

"I love you too." He stepped away for a second and grabbed a bucket. "I thought you might like a bath, so you can relax."

"That's very sweet. I would like that. I'll be right back."

She walked down the short hall into the bedroom and shut the door. He headed over to fill the buckets to heat water for her bath.

About ten minutes later, she emerged in a short silky robe. She slipped her arms around him from behind. "Almost done, husband?"

"Um, not quite. A few more buckets."

She looked around the room. "Jay, did you clean more in here? It looks spotless."

"Yeah. I wanted it to be perfect."

He took the bucket that was heated and left to pour it in the bathtub. "One more should do it."

"I'm going to go get in. Just come in when it's ready."

"Are you sure? I mean, don't you want privacy?"

She kissed him and smiled. "Not tonight. In fact, I was hoping you'd join me." She walked away, looking back when she got to the doorway, before disappearing from view.

"Holy moly."


	11. Chapter 11

Abbie accepted Harrison's arm as they walked back to the boarding house after Jay's wedding.

Abbie's mind was on the look of happiness and love on her brother's face as he watched Sara walk toward him on her father's arm. She was so ready for that look to be on her own groom's face. She knew that groom was the man next to her.

Harrison's mind was on the feel of Abbie in his arms as they had danced earlier. Her small, soft hand in his as they slowly moved among the other couples. Her hazel, almost green eyes staring into his own. Her thin, yet curvy frame only inches away from his, a respectable distance, he would say.

As they stepped up onto the porch he stepped back, again keeping a respectable distance, even though every muscle in him wanted to keep her close.

"Did you have a nice time?" she asked, sitting down on the porch swing.

"Yes, and you?"

"Nothing like a wedding."

"I suppose not." He wanted to join her but he would then be tempted to do something crazy like hold her hand or kiss her and their courtship was very new. Too new to move so fast.

"Aunt Abbie! Did you see me dance with Daddy?" Lily ran up the stairs and jumped up on the swing next to her.

"I did. Did you have fun?"

Abbie grinned, her inherited dimples showing themselves. "Beautiful," he thought.

"Uh huh. Well, night!"

"Night, Lil."

Caleb, Amy, Meri, Logan, and Joe walked up then, signaling an end to Harrison's musings.

"Well, goodnight everyone," he said with a wink to Abbie and a nod to the others, before walking inside.

Amy saw the disappointment in her lovely sister-in-law's eyes as her date walked away.

"Coming, babe?" Caleb asked Amy when she stopped.

"I'll be in in a bit." Caleb nodded and kissed her cheek before ushering the kids inside.

Abbie stood and looked out over the porch railing. It was warm, being June, and the stars were twinkling above her.

"How was your evening?" Amy asked her, standing beside her.

"Nice."

"I'm sorry if we interrupted you."

"You didn't. I think he was just going to head inside anyway." Amy gave her a hug and started to walk away. "Amy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"When Caleb first kissed you, what was it like?"

Amy smiled and sat down on the swing, patting the spot next to her. Once Abbie was seated, she spoke. "It was perfect. We had been best friends first for probably five years before we started feeling more. Or at least for me. Caleb swears he loved me the moment he saw me when I moved to town."

"Do you think it's better to be best friends first? I mean, what if you just meet and you start liking each other? That could still work, right?"

"Of course. Everyone is different, Abbie."

Abbie nodded. "I really like him, Amy. I've never felt like this before. It's scary and wonderful all at the same time. I just don't know how to do it. Everyone makes it seem so easy to court and fall in love."

"From what I can see, you're doing just fine. My suggestion is to talk to your Mom. Maybe head over for dinner tomorrow."

She thought about Amy's suggestion to talk to her mom most of the night. She hadn't thought of it because she had been living out of her parents house for over a year but a visit was a good idea.

….

The next morning, she made breakfast for everyone like always and then she told her Grandma where she was headed.

Before she knew it she was in her parents kitchen, sipping tea with her mom.

"It's good to have you visit, Abbie."

"I thought it was time."

"Is something bothering you?"

"Not really, but I guess I just…I don't know how to start."

"Is it about a certain bank president?"

"Yes. Before he headed to Chicago, he asked to court me."

"That's wonderful, sweetie. Isn't it?"

"Yes, of course."

"But…?"

"With Amy and Caleb, they were best friends first. With you and Dad, you were too, right?"

"Yeah."

"Harrison and I just met. We don't know each other well. What if it doesn't work out?"

"Sweetheart, not everyone's courtships are the same. Some people know pretty much instantly when they meet. Others don't. Don't give up on your relationship with Harrison before it's had a chance to blossom."

"I don't know how to do this, Ma. I've never had a boyfriend or kissed anyone, or held anyone's hand." She stood and stared out the window for a moment. "Everyone makes it seem so easy." Even Kiki.

"Everyone has a first kiss. Usually, if it's with the right person, it's perfect and it opens up a new world of feelings and emotions. But, sweetie, don't rush if you aren't ready. Harrison seems nice, but spend time with him around others. See how he is with children and women. That will help you know how he will treat you." Elizabeth poured more tea in her cup. "I have an idea. Why don't both of you come over here for dinner tomorrow night?"

"I don't know if he's ready for a Thornton family dinner yet. Everyone's coming, aren't they?" The thought of three of her older brothers in the same room with the man she was courting brought her stomach into her throat.

"Yes. You don't have to but I would love to have all my children home again. Well, except Jay."

…..

THE NEXT MORNING

"Dinner? With all of your family?"

"Yes. I know it's a lot and I understand if you say no. I will be going though."

"I'll go," he said confidently.

"Are you sure? Ten of my siblings will be there along with all their families and Grandma. It's going to be loud."

"Abbie, you forget. I had a large family too. I understand loud."

"I didn't forget. I guess I'm just nervous."

"What about?"

"Scaring you off before we even got a chance," she blurted out before she could think.

"I've already met your parents and a few siblings. I'm not gone yet."

"True." She went to the hook on the wall and grabbed her apron, tying it around her slender waist. "Guess I better get started. Lots of people to feed means lots of food."

"Ok, well, I'm going to head to the bank. I'll see you at four?"

"Yes. Have a good first day at work."

"Thanks."

…..

Kiki walked in the door and tied her apron on. "Ok, sis. Where do you need me?"

"Um…beans I guess."

"You guess? Who are you and what have you done with Abbie? Since when are you unsure about anything?"

"Since I started courting the new bank president and I'm clueless and scared." She wiped her eyes and took a breath.

"Ab? You never cry. You must really like him a lot."

"I do. So much, but I'm afraid he won't want me or that he will be too overwhelmed by our family that he'll want to stop courting me."

"If that happens, he's not the one you should be with."

"I'm afraid of that too! I know it's him, Kiki. He's who I'm supposed to be with. I'm just afraid of getting there."

Kiki hugged her and sighed. She wasn't used to her levelheaded sister being scared and unsure. "Just try not to put so much pressure on yourself. If he survives tonight…"

"If!?"

"When he survives tonight, I think you'll feel a lot better."

Abbie looked at the clock. It was three. She had an hour to make herself presentable for dinner. By presentable she meant not covered in dust or food and her hair tamed somehow.

"You work on the beans and corn. I'm going to take a bath."

"Ok, sounds good."

…..

Cam showed up to walk to the ranch with Kiki at the same time Harrison walked in. Abbie and Charlotte planned on taking a wagon over because of the extra food.

"You young people scoot. I'm going to drive this food over," Charlotte told them once it was loaded.

"We can help, Grandma."

"Nonsense, Abbie. You walk with Harrison." Charlotte pulled herself up into the wagon leaving the young couples to walk.

Cam didn't hesitate to grab Kiki's hand and start walking.

Abbie suddenly grew nervous. "Shall we?" Harrison asked, offering his arm.

"Sure."

"You made a lot of food."

"Yes. There will be a lot of people so I made what I could."

They watched the younger couple ahead of them, talking and walking with ease, joined at the fingers. "How old are they?"

"Fifteen."

"Are they courting?"

"Yes. Cam asked her around Christmas after clearing it with our father."

"Oh. Should I have asked your father? I should have thought of that." Now he seemed worried.

"No, it's ok. They were fourteen at the time. Plus, my parents already know about us."

"They do?"

"They suspected we liked each other. I just confirmed." She squeezed his arm and looked up at him. "How was your first day?"

"Good. First few days will be overwhelming I guess. Learning everything new."

"Yeah. I guess I'm lucky. My job involves doing things I grew up learning to do."

"And you get to work with your family."

"Do you miss your family?"

"Yeah. It worries me a bit that my mom and sister are so far away."

"How long has it been since you've seen them?"

"About six months. Last Christmas I took the train to Boston to see them."

"Harrison? Why did you move here and not Boston? I'm glad you're here but you moved even further away from them."

He stopped walking and grabbed her hands. "When I met you, I knew this was where I belonged. It's that simple. I sent a telegram to my mom before I moved from Chicago and she responded back for me to follow my heart." He kissed her forehead. "My heart brought me here. To you."

Her eyes filled with tears for the second time that day. She was so relieved to hear him say that. "What happens if we don't…I mean what if…I can't believe you took such a huge risk on someone you knew for one day. On me."

"I feel something for you, Abbie. Something strong. I don't think it's much of a risk."

"You do?"

"Yes. I feel like we have so much in common with our families and…I don't think you need to worry about the "what-ifs". I'm not going anywhere."

"We will see if you feel the same way when tonight is done."

He laughed and offered his hand this time. "I have no doubt."

She smiled and took his hand, her heart pounding as she felt his large hand engulf hers, his palm flat against hers as he intertwined their fingers. "I'm glad." She still had doubts but maybe just a few less than before.

….

THORNTON RANCH HOUSE

"Now, Jack, Drew, Will, Caleb. Are you listening?" Elizabeth said sternly.

"Yes, Ma." Jack gave her a wink.

"Abbie really likes this man. I need you all to give him a shot. Please please be nice."

"Ma, I've met him. He's a good guy," Caleb told her.

"Good. Now, Grandma should be here soon with more food. Charlie, Bradley, please go help her bring it in. Carefully."

"Yes, Ma."

"I'll help too," Jack said, standing up.

"Uh, no. You stay here. Boys, you go," she told her grown sons. They all of course went immediately.

Jack snagged a carrot from the bowl next to the stove. "Jack."

"Babe, what are you worried about?"

"I know how you are with your daughters and who they choose to court."

"Do you blame me?"

"Of course not, but Abbie has a strong feeling about Harrison. I've never seen her like this." He opened his mouth to speak but she stopped him with a kiss. "I love you, but.."

"You worry too much. I've met him too and I have no objection to them courting. Except the age difference thing. He's seven years older, Elizabeth."

"Jack. You are five years older than me. It doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things, does it?"

"I suppose not."

"He has a good job, so does she, for that matter. He can support her. I see it in her eyes, Jack. She could very easily love him. It wouldn't take much."

"Goodie."


	12. Chapter 12

The Thornton dinner was definitely loud, as Abbie had said, but it was also wonderful and, at the same time, it made Harrison homesick for his own family.

"You're quiet," she told him as they walked back to the boarding house, her hand tucked in his elbow.

"Sorry."

"Did one of my brothers say something? Ma said she told them to be nice."

"They were fine."

"My dad?"

"Abbie, it's fine."

"Did you change your mind? I knew this dinner would be too much."

"Abbie, has anyone ever told you that you worry too much?"

"No."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Honestly. I don't normally worry. I just let things happen or I make plans and follow through."

"What changed then?"

"I met you."

"I make you worry? Why?" She didn't answer right away, so he stopped and turned. "Abbie, I don't want to be the cause for you to worry."

"Then you are going to have to stop being so wonderful."

"What?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I don't want to lose you when I just found you," she said quietly.

"There you go worrying again." He touched her cheek with his fingertip. "Abbie, five of my six brothers are married. Three of those already have children. I've wanted what they all have for so long." He kissed her forehead, leaving his lips there for a moment. "I see you in my future, Abbie. I want you there and I don't want to lose you either." He noticed her eyes flick from his eyes to his mouth and then back again. Instead of indulging her, he took her hand and started walking again. "As far as being quiet, being with your family, made me miss mine a lot. Its not a bad thing. It just means we need to try harder to get together more often."

"Who lives closest?"

"My brother, Hugo and his wife, Georgia. They live in Alberta."

"So, will you go visit them?"

"Not right away. I just started my job. Maybe at Christmas. Maybe I could talk my mom and Holly into going too."

"I would love to meet them."

"My mom will love you."

"I hope so." He led her up the porch steps to the front door.

"Thank you for inviting me, Abbie."

"You're welcome."

He bent down and kissed her cheek. "See you in the morning?"

"I'll be the one with the coffee."

….

BACK AT THE RANCH

Cam looked at Kiki, sitting next to him on the swing. She looked beautiful, her blond hair hanging gently over one shoulder. They'd been courting now for six months and he'd forced himself not to kiss her. They needed to wait, or at least that's what he told himself. Now that they were both fifteen, they each had one year of school before he left for college and medical school. The only problem was, when he thought of leaving her for so long, his heart physically hurt him.

"Cam?"

"Yeah."

"I don't want you to go but it's getting late."

"Ok. Are you working with Abbie tomorrow?"

"No, I'm here. I'm watching the kids while Dad and Mom go riding."

"Do you want some company?"

"You're not working at the clinic with your Dad?"

"Not tomorrow."

"Sure, you can come over."

"Great." He stood, pulling her with him. He wrapped his arms around her for a brief moment and then kissed her forehead. "See you in the morning then."

"Ok. Goodnight."

…..

Kiki opened the door and headed into the kitchen.

"Hey, babe."

"Hey, Mom."

"Cam left?"

"Yes. Am I just ugly?"

"What? Of course not!"

"Do I stink?"

"Kiki."

"Seriously, Mom. Are my teeth crooked or do I have a wart I'm not aware of?"

Elizabeth laughed at her daughter. She wasn't ugly at all. She was beautiful, even if rather blunt. "Kiki, what is this about?"

"He won't kiss me. I don't understand why, but after almost seven months of courting, a kiss on the forehead feels like I'm courting my brother."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Well, maybe he's just going slow. I'm sure he realizes that you can't get married for awhile so he doesn't want to rush things." In her mind, a little rushing wouldn't be horrible.

Kiki nodded and kissed Elizabeth's cheek. "Love you, Ma. I'll see you in the morning."

"Kiki. Your father would probably hate what I'm about to ask you but have you thought about kissing him first?"

"Of course I've thought about it. I just wonder if he would want me to do that."

"I think it's a safe bet. Honestly, back when your father and I were first courting, the man was the one to start things. Now, times are different. Even here in Harris Town."

"Um, Cam is going to help me watch the boys and Lydie tomorrow, just to let you know."

"That's fine, but I don't want both of you upstairs together at any time. Got it?"

"Got it. Don't worry, Mom. It will probably be years before he kisses me."

…..

Kiki tried to make herself more presentable the next morning. Taking extra time with her hair, putting a touch of makeup on. "Whatcha doin?" Lydie asked from her bed.

"Getting ready for the day, something you need to be doing too, little sister."

"How come I don't look like you or Mama or Daddy?"

Kiki figured the question would come up in the near future. "Did you ask Mama or Daddy that question?"

"No. I want you to tell me."

Kiki sat down on the bed next to her and pulled her onto her lap. "Well, Mama told you and Charlie that you're adopted, right?"

"Yep. I don't know what that means."

"It means that you had another Mama and Daddy before the ones you have now."

"Why don't I have them anymore?"

"I think Mama or Daddy should tell you that answer. You and Charlie. But I want you to listen to me first, ok?"

"Yep."

"What you look like on the outside doesn't matter. It's what's in your heart. And in you're heart, you are Lydie Thornton and you belong with us. You and Charlie."

"Ok."

"I love you, Lydie."

"I love you too, Kiki."

"Good, now let's go make breakfast."

….

Cam walked into the Thornton house and immediately smelled bacon and eggs. His stomach rumbled and he smiled when he heard all the loud familial noises that he associated with the family. Lydie giggled. Charlie and Bradley talked loudly. Kiki cooking at the stove in her apron.

"Good morning, everyone."

"Cam! Let's go fishing!" Charlie told him.

"I'm sure that can be arranged as long as Kiki is ok with it."

"Sure. We can take a picnic."

"Yay!" Charlie and Bradley said together.

Jack and Elizabeth walked into the room then. "Ok, everyone. We will be back around dinner time. Be good for Kiki and Cam." She went and stood over Bradley and Charlie. "Got it boys? They are in charge."

"Yes, Ma."

"Thank you." She kissed their heads and then Kiki and Lydie's cheek. "Have a good day," she told Kiki with a wink.

…..

Jack took Elizabeth's hand as they walked out to saddle their horses. "Did you know Cam was coming over today?"

"Kiki told me last night. I told her it was ok, but they couldn't both go upstairs at the same time."

"I don't know if they should be there without us."

"Honey, they are fifteen and they have three little chaperones. We have to trust them sometime."

When they walked in the barn, she realized he was going to be distracted all day if she didn't get his mind on something else. She pulled his fingers and led him over to the empty stall.

"Babe, what are we doing?"

"Shhh." She smiled and pushed him gently against the wall, kissing him just enough to distract him. "I think that we need to concentrate on us today."

"I'm sorry. I just worry about…"

"Jack, you worry way too much. They are going to be fine. I have it on good authority he hasn't even kissed her yet."

"That's good."

"I, personally, would like to think about us right now. After all that's what today is about, right?"

"Yes. You're right. Let's get saddled up."

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could do a little kissing of our own first. What do you think?"

…..

LATER, AT THE POND

Kiki sat against the tree by the pond, enjoying the breezy summer warmth. Lydie sat next to her because she didn't like fishing.

"Kiki?"

"Yes?"

"Are you gonna marry Cam?"

"Someday maybe."

"Do you like him?"

"Yes, very much."

"I don't think I want to get married."

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't ever want to kiss a boy. It looks squishy."

Kiki giggled at her sister. "It does."

"Is it? Squishy?"

"I wouldn't know, Lyd."

"You don't kiss Cam?"

"No. We've never kissed."

The girls didn't know the boys could hear them, or at least Cam. He didn't think the younger boys were paying attention.

Cam's ears perked up when he heard Lydie say the words "kiss" and "Cam" in the same sentence. If he wasn't mistaken, he heard a bit of sadness in her voice when she told Lydie they hadn't kissed.

After fishing for awhile, he walked over and sat under the tree where Lydie and Kiki now dozed. He slipped his arm around Kiki. She moved so she was leaning on his shoulder. He could smell her strawberry scented shampoo and it filled him so he took a few deep breaths.

"Are you smelling my hair, Cam Beckley?" she said with a giggle.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was but I woke up." She tilted her head slightly and looked up at him. "Done fishing?"

"I am. The boys are still going."

She slipped her hand into his and sighed. "I like having you sitting with me."

"I like it too." He looked down at her and kissed her hair.

She sighed. Such a brotherly gesture. She wanted a boyfriend gesture, more around the vicinity of her mouth.

"Cam?" She looked up at him again. His lips were mere inches away. All she had to do was sit up a bit and…

"Kiki! Look at this fish!" Charlie yelled. He held up a good size catfish.

"Good job, Charlie. You boys want lunch?"

So once again, Kiki didn't get kissed. It was close but with little brothers around…

…..

That evening, Harrison walked into the boarding house kitchen without a smile on his face. He actually had tears in his eyes.

"Hey," Abbie greeted walking up to him. "What's wrong?" He sat down and cried.

"Harrison?" She knelt down and hugged him, not knowing what else to do. He wrapped her in his arms, taking her comfort willingly.

After a few moments, he took a telegram out of his pocket and handed it to her, unable to form the words. She took it from his hands, her hand covering her mouth as she read the words.

TO: HARRISON YATES

FROM: HOLLY YATES, BOSTON MASSACHUSETTS

HARRY, MOM PASSED TWO DAYS AGO. PLEASE COME. I'M ALL ALONE

HOLLY

"Harrison, I'm so sorry."

"I can't go, Abbie. I can't close the bank. What am I supposed to do?"

"Do any of your brothers live close to her? That can bring her here?"

"Henry is the closest to her but he lives in Toronto." He shook his head and sighed. "I can't believe she's gone. I didn't even know she was sick."

"I'm so sorry." She stood on her knees and hugged him again, realizing at that moment that she loved him. She didn't know it was possible to know that soon, but she did, and she needed to help him. "I wish Caleb was still here. I am going to ask my Dad. He might know a Mountie that can somehow get to your sister. Let's go see him."


	13. Chapter 13

"Mom, is Dad here?"

Elizabeth turned to see Abbie and a very sad Harrison standing in the kitchen. "I'll get him for you." She walked over and hugged them both. "Whatever has happened, it will be ok."

Abbie turned to him as Elizabeth walked upstairs. "Do you want some tea?"

"Sure." She left his side to walk to the stove. He felt so alone and not just because of that. He really was. All of his family was scattered throughout Canada and the United States. Now with both his parents gone, he needed to take care of his sister.

Jack walked in and looked at both of them. "What's happened?" He sat down and Abbie joined both of them.

"Dad, we need your help."

"Of course. I'll do what I can."

Jack watched Abbie slip her hand inside Harrison's. "Harrison's mom just died and his little sister is all alone in Boston. We need to get her here somehow."

"First, I'm so sorry about your mom, Harrison. Was she sick?"

"I didn't think so but maybe."

"How old is your little sister?"

"Thirteen. I wish I could go get her but I can't close the bank for a month. It takes so long to travel there and back."

"Dad, his brothers all live in Canada, but the closest lives in Toronto. Do you know anyone that could go and travel with her at least that far, or maybe bring her all the way here?"

"Yes. Send a telegram from me to Patrick O'Reilly. They live in Regina now. Tell him all the details and to make sure she gets here safely at my expense."

"Mr. Thornton, you don't need to pay. I can take care of that."

"I'll pay for now. We will talk later."

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it."

"Of course. I'm glad to help."

"I better go send some telegrams." Harrison stood and shook Jack's hand. "This means so much. Thank you again."

"You go, I'll catch up," Abbie told him.

After she heard the door close she turned to her dad. "Thank you, Dad."

He opened his arms and she walked in. "Babe, I would do anything to help you."

"It wasn't helping me though. You don't know him that well."

"You do and I think that you love him. I can see the way you look at him. So by helping him, I help you."

"I don't know how it happened but yes, I love him. He's wonderful and now he's hurting. It hurts me to see him like that."

"Go catch up to him, Ab. He needs you right now."

She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Love you."

"Love you more."

…..

BUXTON, Amy and Caleb's home, a week later

Amy tried not to get her hopes up, but she knew the obvious signs. She was exhausted all the time and late. She hoped for a little bit of nausea but it may be too early.

She stirred the chicken soup she made for dinner, not even hearing Caleb walk in.

He snuck up behind her and kissed her neck. "OH! Caleb! You scared me."

"I'm sorry. I thought you heard me."

"No." She took a few breaths and opened the oven door to check on the bread.

"How was your day, Ames?"

"Ok. How was yours?"

"Good. Nothing new?"

"Nope." She turned and kissed him. "Would you mind terribly if I laid down for a bit? The boys are playing in their room and Meri is reading in the living room."

"Sure. Feeling ok?"

"I'm fine. The bread should be done in about ten minutes and the soup too."

"Ok. I'll take care of it."

"Thanks, babe."

Two hours later she woke up, surprised that it was dark and quiet in the house. She wrapped her robe around herself and wandered to the kitchen.

"Hey," Caleb said quietly.

"Hi."

"Have a seat. I will get your dinner for you."

"That's ok. I can get it." He turned her gently, his hands on her shoulders.

"I want to." He kissed her forehead and gently took her to the table.

"Ok." He brought her bowl of soup and plate of bread and then poured them both a cup of tea. Then he sat down next to her. "Caleb."

"Ames." He slipped his arm around her and kissed her temple. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm worried about you."

"Why?"

"You've been tired a lot lately. I thought it might be the weddings and all but…"

"I think I'm pregnant," she said quietly, as if saying it louder might take the possibility away.

"That's great!"

"I'm scared that it isn't true. I want it so much."

"You know how you feel. If you think you are, then you probably are."

"I've thought that so many times over the last five years. I don't know anymore."

"I have a good feeling, Ames. I think you are going to get your baby this time."

"Our baby," she corrected with a smile.

"Of course, yes."

….

TWO WEEKS LATER, HARRIS TOWN

Harrison headed to the boarding house to see Abbie. She had been his rock through the loss of his mom and now he needed to be with her any chance he got. He loved her more than he could express. He knew that courting the beautiful Abbie Thornton came with a large loving family and that's what he, and soon Holly, needed.

"Hey," he greeted with a kiss to her cheek.

"Hi! Are you excited? Holly will be here in two days!"

"Of course I am. I haven't seen her in a while. I'm also worried, though."

"About what?" Abbie handed him a warm cookie, fresh from the oven.

"Just that I'm not the best one to care for her. Maybe I should have suggested Hugo and Georgia."

"You are the one she wired and asked to come. She obviously wants to be with you. I'm positive you will do a good job."

"Thank you. That's kind of you to say."

"I wasn't being kind. I was telling the truth. Harrison, you're kind and thoughtful. You care about people, especially family. You are who she needs."

"I hope so." He took a bite of the cookie she had given him. "Mm so good. Thank you, sweets." He kissed her cheek again.

She smiled at his new term of endearment. "You're welcome. Did you get Holly's room set up?"

Harrison had moved out of the boarding house and into the apartment above the bank the week before. "I did but would you mind taking a look? I'm not a decorative person by any means."

"Sure. Let's go."

A few moments later they were standing in the second bedroom of his apartment. "So, what do you think?"

"Well…"

"Bad, right?"

"Not bad. Just plain. Maybe add some white curtains and a rug by the bed. Oh! I know. A quilt would look great in here. I have one I'd like to give her."

"You don't have to do that, Abbie."

"I want to. I'll bring it by this afternoon."

They wandered into the kitchen. "Abbie." He stepped close and stared deep in her eyes as his fingers slipped between hers. "Thank you so much."

"For what?"

"Helping me through the last few weeks." She saw the tears in his eyes, fighting to fall. "I'm so grateful."

"Of course. I can't imagine how much you must miss her or what losing your mother…" Her own tears came. Her mother meant the world to her.

He pulled her into his arms and they held each other, her head tucked under his chin. When they pulled back just a bit, she found him staring at her mouth, his lips very close to hers. She hoped for it and obviously he wanted to do it.

He leaned down just an inch and pressed his lips gently to hers for just a few seconds and then pulled back, making sure she was ok before kissing her again. She tasted like cookies and smelled like sugar and vanilla.

She melted into his arms, savoring her first and second kiss with the man she loved. When they pulled apart, she couldn't help but blurt the first thing that came to her mind. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you, sweets. Very much."

…..

As promised, Abbie had given Holly a quilt and helped him find curtains and a rug that she would like so that two days later, the room was ready.

Now, they stood, holding hands at the train depot, waiting anxiously as the passengers stepped off the train.

Abbie pointed out a red serge she saw through the window. "I bet that's them."

They moved closer and then Harrison walked up to the train.

Then he saw her. "Holly?" She had grown a lot since he'd last seen her.

As soon as she saw him, she rushed over, sobbing into his chest. Abbie fought her own tears watching them.

"Harry," Holly cried. "I was so scared."

"I know, I know," he whispered, stroking her hair. "I'm so sorry I couldn't come get you. I'm sorry I wasn't there."

Abbie walked up to the young Mountie that stood off to the side. "Hi, I'm Abbie Thornton. Jack Thornton's daughter."

"Nice to meet you, miss. Constable Brian Turner."

"Will you be staying here in town tonight?"

"Yes. Can you point me to the jail?"

"Sure, but I own the boarding house in town. My father already paid for a room for you. No need to stay in the jail."

"That's kind, miss."

Harrison walked over, his arm around Holly. "Constable, I'm very grateful to you for keeping my sister safe on such a long trip."

"Glad to help. I'm sorry for the circumstances, however."

Harrison nodded and then turned to Abbie. "Abbie, this is my sister, Holly. Holly, this is my girlfriend, Abbie Thornton."

"Nice to meet you, Holly. I'm so sorry about your mom."

"Thanks."

"Why don't you take Holly home and I will take Constable Turner to the boarding house?"

The porter brought over Holly's trunk and bags just as Travis drove a wagon over toward them. "I can take these for you," he offered.

….

A few hours later, Abbie took a roast chicken, stuffing, and glazed carrots over to Harrison and Holly's apartment.

She knocked on the door, careful not to drop the food.

"Hey," she greeted as he opened the door. "I brought dinner for you and Holly."

"You didn't have to, but thank you." He took some of the food and kissed her cheek.

"How is she doing?"

"She's sleeping. I'm so out of my element here. I don't know how to raise a girl, or a boy for that matter."

"No one knows how to be a parent at first. You learn as you go."

"She's so sad and I don't know what to say to make it better."

"Just be with her, Harry. Words aren't always necessary."

She started to leave but he stopped her, his hand on her arm. "Aren't you going to eat with us?"

"No. You need time with just her. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

He hugged her and gave her a quick kiss. "See you tomorrow."

….

The next day, she expected him for breakfast because he always came for breakfast but he didn't show. She figured he was spending as much time as possible with Holly so she didn't worry too much.

When he didn't come for lunch or dinner either she decided to go see him. "Grandma, I'm going over to see Harrison and Holly. I'll be back soon, ok?"

"Ok, sweetie. Take those chocolate walnut brownies for Holly."

"Good idea."

A few moments later she knocked on the apartment door.

"Hey," he said quietly, an overwhelmed look on his handsome face.

"Hi. How are you?"

He stepped back and let her in. She put the brownies on the counter and then hugged him. "This is so hard, Abbie. She won't stop crying and I don't know how to help her." His tears flowed down his cheeks and into her hair but she didn't care. "I couldn't leave her by herself today so I let Rodney run things. I don't know what will happen tomorrow."

Abbie loosened her hold on him and looked him in his beautiful brown eyes. "I will spend time with her tomorrow, ok? And the next day and the next day."

"You don't have to. You have your own job."

"Listen, Harry, I love you. I am going to help both of you." She kissed his cheek and smiled. "Rely on me. Everything will be fine." He kissed her gently. "Is she in her room?"

"Yeah."

Abbie walked over to her door and knocked lightly. She listened closely and could hear sniffling on the other side. "Holly? It's Abbie Thornton. Can I come in?"

"Yeah," a tiny broken voice answered.

Abbie walked in slowly. "Hey, sweetie. How are you doing?" Surprisingly, Holly stood up and rushed into Abbie's arms, sobbing. "Oh, Holly, it's ok now."

"No, it's not! My mother is dead! I needed her. Now I….I think I'm dying too. I don't want to!"

Abbie was shocked at her statement. She led her to the bed and tucked her damp hair behind her ears and wiped her cheeks. "Why do you think you're dying?"

"My stomach hurts and now I'm bleeding. I don't want to die!"

"Can you show me where your stomach hurts?"

After she showed her, Abbie fought the urge to smile. Instead, she kissed her forehead. "Holly, you're not going to die. Did your mom ever tell you about your monthly cycle and what it means?"

"No," she whimpered, shaking her head.

Abbie stood and closed the door and then rejoined the young girl on the bed. "Let's talk and then we can draw up a hot bath for you, ok?"


	14. Chapter 14

Harrison was relieved to hear why Holly was so emotional and really glad that she had opened up to Abbie. He would never have known what to do without his mother around to address the concern.

About a week after her arrival, Holly finally had a day where her emotions weren't getting the best of her. She finally felt like leaving her room.

"Harry? Can I go for a walk today?"

"Sure, but why don't you wait until lunchtime that way I can go too?"

"I don't mind going alone."

"I know but you aren't familiar with the town yet. If you don't want to go with me, we can ask Abbie or Charlotte if they could keep you company."

"But I don't know Charlotte."

"You'll love her, trust me. Let's go eat breakfast at the boarding house and you can meet her."

"Ok." He could see she was ready to get acclimated to her new home but he wasn't ready for the thirteen year old to do it alone.

The pair walked over to the boarding house and headed straight for the kitchen. "Good morning, ladies," Harrison greeted.

Abbie turned and wiped her hands on a towel, giving Harrison a kiss on his cheek and then Holly a hug. "Doing better today, Holly?"

"Yes, thank you."

Abbie touched her cheek briefly and smiled. "If you ever need to talk, you know where to find me."

Holly nodded, a shy smile on her freckled face.

"Grandma, this is Holly. Holly, this is my grandma, Charlotte Hunt."

"Hi, dear. Welcome to our town. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Nah, call me Nana or Grandma, or Charlotte. None of this ma'am business."

"Ok, Nana." Holly smiled at the woman. She did like her and she'd known her for all of a minute.

"Good. Now help me make these biscuits. Abbie always makes me do it, but I'm not good at it."

"Practice makes perfect, Grandma," Abbie told her with a laugh.

"Yeah, well, I've practiced for a very long time and I've never been able to get them perfect."

Harrison and Abbie watched Holly and Charlotte and then they walked to the parlor to sit on the couch.

"So…" Harrison said quietly, taking her hand. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too."

"You haven't been coming over much."

"I didn't want to be in the way."

"Sweets, you will never be in the way."

Abbie leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I love your sister. She's wonderful."

"You're wonderful. I owe you so much for how you helped Holly."

"No you don't. I was happy to help." He leaned forward and turned to look at her. "What?"

He shook his head and then touched her cheek, his thumb stroking gently. Then he kissed her, lingering, just enjoying being close. "I love you, Abbie." He kissed her again, pulling her closer.

"Ahem!" a voice said from behind the couch.

Abbie and Harrison jumped apart and Kiki, the interrupter, giggled. "Sorry to interrupt."

"Are you?" Abbie asked, her face red.

"No not really." She laughed again. "I'm here to help and you're the one who asked me."

Abbie stood and shyly glanced at Harrison. "Holly is more than welcome to stay here while you work."

"Thanks. I'll ask her." He squeezed her hand and headed to the kitchen.

"Ab! What was that?"

"What?" she asked innocently.

"What you were just doing there…with Harrison."

"It's called kissing," she said slowly, a gleam of happiness in her eyes.

"No kidding. I just didn't know you two were doing that. You never told me."

"I haven't seen you much."

"I wish Cam would kiss me."

"You could always kiss him."

"That's what Ma said."

"Ma told you to kiss him? Wow!"

"Yeah. I'm just nervous. Maybe he doesn't want to kiss me or what if I do it and he hates it?"

"Pretty sure that won't happen."

"Is it wonderful?"

"Yeah, it is. I love him, Kiki."

"Ok, ladies. I will leave Holly in your care," Harrison said as he walked in the room. "I'll see you after work but please come get me if something happens."

"Look at you all worried," Abbie teased, kissing his cheek. "She will be fine, Harry. See you later."

…..

Kiki worked hard cleaning the rest of the morning and then met Cam at the stream to fish. She had made up her mind that if the opportunity arose, she would kiss him.

It had surprised her to see Abbie and Harrison and it only made her feel envious of her. She knew that kissing him would change things but she wanted to move forward.

"Hey, Kiki." She turned and looked.

"Hey." He walked over and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him tighter, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Is something wrong?"

"Do you still like me?" she blurted, tears filling her eyes.

He kissed her forehead and looked closely at her. "Of course I do. I love you."

"Are you sure? I mean…"

"Kiki, trust me."

"It feels like we're stuck. Like we aren't moving forward." She walked toward the water and wrapped her arms across her middle. "I don't want to be stuck."

"I thought we should go slow. We're young and I'm leaving next year." He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders for a moment. "It's going to be hard to wait, Kylie." She turned and looked up at him, knowing he was serious because he used her actual name.

"I don't want to wait. Let's get married when we turn sixteen."

"That won't work."

"Why?"

"You know why. We've talked about this. I have three years of school ahead of me after I graduate here. We need to at least wait until after my first year is done."

"We can make it work, Cam. I know we can."

"And what happens if you get pregnant?"

"Then we will have a baby."

"And no money. We have to wait."

She shook her head. "Maybe you're right. This won't work. I need to go." She knew that she was overreacting but their situation felt hopeless.

"Wait. What do you mean?"

"Cameron, I think we should stop seeing each other." She looked away and then left him standing there.

….

Cam walked home, dumbfounded. He'd lost her. She gave up because they couldn't get married right away. He didn't understand why all of the sudden she didn't want to wait. They had had many conversations and each time they had agreed to wait.

He walked in his house and headed for the kitchen. "Hey, sweetie. I thought you were going fishing," his mom said.

"I was…we were….no." Jenny turned and looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"We broke up."

"No! I can't believe that. Why?"

"She didn't want to wait. She said we're stuck and not going anywhere. She even questioned how I felt about her. I don't get that. I always show her and tell her."

She knew that about him. He was very affectionate.

"You could get married next year. You'll be sixteen. You can then both go to the city."

"I won't have a job and what about a place to live? What if she got pregnant? We wouldn't have any money, Mom."

"You know, when your first dad, Ryan, and I got married, we didn't have money. We figured it out though. We had to communicate and compromise on what we wanted but then I got pregnant with you three months later. And I don't regret our choice for a minute." She saw his skeptical look. "Do you love her?"

"Yes. Very much."

"Do you truly want to wait to get married?"

"No, of course not. It's just what I thought was best."

"What's best is ultimately up to you, since you will be the husband but it also needs to be what's best for her. What happens if she finds someone else? Someone that will marry her next year?"

"That's her choice then."

"You're giving up?"

…..

Kiki sat in her room at home crying. Lydie was trying to make her feel better but nothing could.

Elizabeth knocked and then walked in. "Lydie, Daddy wants you to get the eggs, please."

"Ok, Mama." She kissed Kiki's cheek and left the room.

Elizabeth sat down and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "What's wrong, baby?"

"I...broke…up...with Cam," she said between sobs.

"Why, sweetheart?"

"I love him, Mom."

"You broke up because you love him?"

"No. I want to marry him."

Elizabeth waited for an explanation but nothing came. "You're not making sense, Kiki."

"He wants to wait."

"You don't."

"No. I want to marry him next year. He won't do it. He won't even kiss me. He swears he loves me but he won't do anything."

"How long does he want to wait?"

"Two years from now."

"That's not that long when you think of how long you'll be together."

She saw Kiki struggling and it hurt to see her that way. "Mom, what if I'm wasting my time waiting? What if decides he doesn't want me after I wait for him?"

"Sweetie, I understand you're scared but you're inventing bad things when there's no reason for them. He loves you, he gives you affection, you've talked about marriage. It doesn't sound like he is going to just decide he doesn't want you."

"I don't know how I will wait for two years."

…..

Cam walked up to the Thornton's barn, knowing Jack would be in there that time of day.

"Mr. Thornton?"

"In here, Cam."

Cam found him in the tack room. "Hi."

"Hi." Jack eyed the wildflowers in the boy's hands and his suit and tie. "I like roses better," he said, trying to tease.

"I'm sorry?"

"The flowers. Wildflowers are nice, but I'd rather have roses. Dark red ones, if possible."

Cam stared at the flowers and back up at Jack. "Oh…um these aren't for you, sir. They're for Kylie."

"Cam, relax, son. Maybe put the flowers down so you don't crush them and have a seat on the wagon over here."

Once Cam sat and Jack eased the flowers out of Cam's hands, he joined him on the wagon. "Mr. Thornton…I uh…I need to ask you something." Cam pulled his collar and tie away from his neck, feeling the late July heat strangling him.

"Cam, just say it."

"I want to marry Kylie. I've come to ask for her hand."

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Jack patted his shoulder.

"Well, yes. Yes, sir, it was."

"Ok," Jack said with a laugh. "You're a good boy, Cam. I know you care for my daughter."

"Love her, sir. I love her."

"Forgive me, yes. You love her. When would you be marrying her?"

"Next year before I head to college."

"And she will go with you, I assume?"

"Yes, of course, sir. I wouldn't leave my new wife here."

"Good answer." Jack had known it would come soon, but he figured Abbie would be first and then Kiki. "I know that you will take care of her."

"Yes, I will. I promise you."

"Ok, then. You have my blessing."

Cam nodded. "Thanks."

Jack looked at his face. He didn't seem very happy. He seemed worried. "Uh, Cam? I thought that you would be happier about that answer. You seem concerned though."

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Why is that?"

"I have to convince Kylie now."

"I don't think that should be a problem. I've seen her look at you."

"Yes, well. You see, Mr. Thornton, Kylie broke up with me."


	15. Chapter 15

Jack knocked on the girl's room door. "Kylie, honey?"

"Come in," she said with a sniffle.

He walked in and opened the shades. "Let's go down and cook dinner, sweetie."

"Dad, I don't feel like eating. Can I just sleep?"

"Kylie, I know what happened with Cam but I think dinner might help you feel better." She stared at him and then got up slowly.

"What are we making?"

"Roast pork, garlic mashed potatoes, and green beans."

"It does sound good."

Jack noticed her eyes were all puffy and red. "Why don't you wash your face before we go?"

"Dad, I don't care if you guys see me like this."

"Ok, then." They walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Kylie was not expecting what she saw.

"Cam," she whispered, noting his black suit and tie and the flowers in his hand. She wished she had washed her face. "What's going on?"

Her dad had disappeared leaving the two of them alone. "Kylie, you've been crying." Cam set the flowers down and walked closer.

"Yes," she confirmed, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm so sorry. I love you and I don't want to be without you."

"I don't want to be without you either." He pulled her into his arms and held her. "I love holding you." He looked down and touched her cheek softly before kissing her. Finally.

Kylie sighed, feeling his lips on hers, her arms slipping around his waist to keep him close. When they pulled away slightly, Cam knew he could not wait two years. One year was pushing it.

He pulled a simple gold ring out of his pocket and then knelt down on his knee.

"Cam! What? I can't wait two years…"

"Neither can I. I want to marry you next year, after we graduate. Please, Kylie. I want you with me when I leave. I want us to be together. Will you be my wife?"

He seemed sincere. She touched his cheek and then helped him stand. "You were so against it, Cam. I feel like you are not doing what you want. I don't want you to regret us getting married. You'll resent me because I wanted it." She closed his fingers over the ring.

"Are you saying no?"

"I don't know. What changed your mind?"

"I told my mom what I was afraid of and she helped me see that we could work together and we would be just fine."

"Cam, you've never told me that you were afraid of anything."

"I told you. I said that I was worried that we wouldn't have any money and if you got pregnant right away it would be really hard."

"Money isn't everything, Cam, when we have each other."

"I know and she helped me see that. I want us to be in this thing together. You and me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure." He opened his hand and held out the ring. "Will you be my wife, Kylie? I love you so much. I will do my best to be a good husband to you."

She held out her left hand for him to slip the ring onto. She looked up and then pressed her lips to his once more.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes." She smiled sweetly and then hugged him. "I love you."

"You gettin married?" Lydie said from the doorway.

"Yes, little sister, we are."

"Yay!" She ran off again and soon everyone else who had been hiding walked in for dinner.

….

HOPE VALLEY

Em, Maddie, Ashley, and all eleven of their children were at Maddie and Nate's house for their weekly sister gathering. It gave them a chance to get together, swap stories and ideas about raising their children, and drink tea.

Em laughed. "So Zach asked me last night where babies come from. I knew the question would come but he's only six. How do you explain that to a six year old?"

"How old was Davie when he asked?" Ashley wondered as she sat down to nurse her youngest Jacob.

"He never really asked me. Lee had brought him out to see a new foal being born and had explained it to him."

"Ok, so what did you say?"

"I told him to ask his Dad."

"Em!" Ashley laughed. "Did you at least warn Lee?"

"Of course. He, however, told Zach we would talk to him tonight, all three of us."

Em looked over at Maddie, seemingly lost in thought. "Maddie? You ok?"

"Yeah. I just…I was thinking about Mom and Dad. I miss them. I wonder if they'll ever move here."

"I don't know."

"And, I'm pregnant." Maddie sipped her tea as if she hadn't just told them something big. It was big. Lucas was five and she had wanted a baby for awhile.

"That's great!" Em told her. "So is Amy and so am I."

"You are? That's wonderful. I'm due in January so I can't make the trip for Christmas."

"Let's ask mom and dad to come here this year."

…..

The next day…Harris Town

Elizabeth smiled at the telegram. Things were falling into place in her mind and heart. Three more grandbabies on the way and Kiki and Cam would be married within the year. That brought her closer to their big move. She would tell Jack that night about her idea.

She put a roast in the oven and sent Lydie, Bradley, and Charlie to the boarding house with Kiki to spend the night.

Then she dressed in her favorite dress, fixed her hair just the way Jack preferred, and lit some candles.

"Elizabeth?"

"Hey there," she said with a smile.

He walked over and kissed her hello. "Just us tonight?"

"Yes. We need to talk without sensitive ears listening in."

"Ok. How about a bubble bath after dinner?"

"Sure. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Ok, I'll go get cleaned up."

Ten minutes later, Jack, dressed in black pants and a white dress shirt, joined her in the kitchen. "Mm, you look handsome, love." Her butterflies were active as he approached.

"You, my dear wife, look beautiful." He kissed her softly and smiled. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were pregnant by all the fuss with this supper."

"Uh no, but Em and Maddie are."

"That's great. It's been awhile for both of them."

"For Em it's only been two years. Regardless, they are both due in January so they can't come for Christmas. They asked if we can go there."

"Sure. It's past time that we visit."

"I want to stay there until the babies are born. Would that be ok with you?"

"I would miss you but of course it would be fine." He wondered if he should spill his news or wait until she said something. "I have news, babe." He sat and pulled her to his lap.

"Ok. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were getting sent away on a new assignment." She touched his side burns, peppered with gray and smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing, go ahead with your news."

"I wrote to Nate and Will. I asked them to see if the piece of land next to theirs was available. It was. So I bought it."

"You did? When?"

"I received the papers in the mail a few days ago and signed them to finalize it."

"What did you want land there for?"

"For us to live on."

"How did you know I would want to go there?"

"Just call it husband's intuition." He kissed her softly and ran his fingers through her loose hair. He loved her hair down. "I know you, babe. You want to move and you hate the city and most of our kids and grandkids are there, along with your sisters."

"I do want to be there." She stood and removed the roast from the oven. "I want to live the rest of my days where we fell in love and started our family. It's important to me."

"That's why I made this." He took a folded up piece of paper out of his pocket and laid it on the table. "What do you think? Three bedrooms, a big kitchen, extra big for when everybody comes over, two fireplaces. The porch wraps around the whole front of the house which faces the west."

"It's perfect."

"Good. I'll send the plans to Lee and Lee Junior tomorrow. Then I'll hire some men to build it, with Tom and Lee overseeing it so it will be ready by next summer when we move."

That was what she wanted to tell him. After being married for so long, they had the same thoughts. She was relieved and excited about the coming year of their lives.

…..

Harry held Abbie's hand as it rested in the crook of his elbow. It made her feel cherished when he did that. Every few moments, he would gaze over at her and smile, but he never spoke. Now, they were walking up to the stream and the moon was shining bright on the water.

"Thank you for dinner, Harry. It was great." They had gone to the restaurant in town and eaten the best steak and potato dish she had ever eaten. Then they shared a slice of apple pie for dessert.

"It was good." He stopped and smiled, looking like he had a secret.

"Harry?"

"Abbie, I can't believe that just a couple months ago I hadn't even met you. Now I….I can't imagine my life without you by my side. I've never met a more lovely, kind, thoughtful woman. The way you take care of Holly and how much you love your family…it just makes me realize what a treasure I've found." He got down on his knee and held out the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. "Will you be wife, Abbie Joy?"

"Yes." She smiled, watching him slip the ring onto her finger. "It's so beautiful."

He stood up and kissed her, swinging her around. He had never been so incredibly happy before.

…

The next day….

"Moving?"

Elizabeth sat next to her mother-in-law at the table in the boarding house kitchen. "Yes. I think you should come too, Mom."

"Oh, but this is my home. I buried two husband's here."

"I would love if you did come, though. You're my friend, one of my best friends. I'm not sure what I would do without your advice some days."

"I love you, daughter, with all of my heart. I'm so grateful for all the years I've been blessed with you in my life, but I feel like I belong here."

Elizabeth blinked back her tears and hugged Charlotte. "I love you too. I want you with us but I understand why you want to stay. Just think about it some."

"Ok. I'll think about it."

Abbie, Kiki, and Holly walked in then from cleaning the upstairs room.

"Hi, Mom." Abbie kissed Elizabeth's cheek.

"Hi, love."

"I asked Abbie to be my maid of honor," Kiki announced, "And Holly to be one of my bridesmaids."

"That's wonderful, sweetie."

"I have news too," Abbie announced. Everyone turned and looked at Abbie. "Harry proposed last night."

Kiki and Holly squealed and hugged Abbie. "Did he ask Dad?" Kiki wondered.

"Yes, he did. He asked that Dad not say anything, Ma."

"I understand." She stood up and walked over to hug Abbie. "Congratulations, baby. I'm so happy for you too."

"Thanks, Mom. Will you be one of my bridesmaids?"

"Me?"

"Yes. You and Carlie and Holly, and I want Kiki to be my Maid of Honor."

"I'd be honored, sweetheart. When is your wedding?"

"Next month. August 15th."

"Wow! That's quick."

"Why wait? We are both old enough and we know we want to be together."

Elizabeth smiled at her and hugged her again. "Two weddings in the next year. Lots of good things happening to the Thorntons."

….

Three weeks later…

Abbie knew all of her siblings wouldn't be able to travel on such short notice so when Caleb showed up with his three youngest from Buxton and Will showed up with Mary and Becky, she was grateful.

Abbie sat in the kitchen of her boarding house, enjoying the quiet of the early morning.

She heard the door open in the parlor. "Abbie?"

"Harry?" She looked at him as he walked in. "What's wrong, sweetie?" He knelt in front of her and held on to her, his head reaching her shoulder. "Honey?" She looked into his eyes and saw tears. "You miss your mom?"

"I wish she was here."

She knew he would be missing his brothers too so she was able to arrange for a few of them to come. Hadley and his wife Sally along with Herb and his wife Mandy and two kids came, showing up the night before. Harry didn't know yet.

As if on cue, Abbie looked up to see them all enter the kitchen. She smiled and then kissed her fiancé. "Harry," she said motioning to the small crowd.

"Oh!" He stood and rushed to hug all of them. "I can't believe you're here. How did you know?"

"Abbie let us know. What I don't understand is why you didn't tell us, little brother."

"I knew we weren't giving anyone much notice so I didn't think you'd be able to come."

Holly walked in then. "Abbie, Carlie told me….Oh! Oh my!" She rushed to her older brothers, hugging them.

Abbie stepped into the parlor and wiped her eyes. She was going to be Abbie Yates in just a few hours and that made her so very happy. Those people in her kitchen would also be her family. The blessings in her life overwhelmed her then.

"Thank you," she said in prayer. "Thank you for all of them."

Elizabeth walked in. "Hey, sweetheart. Ready to get married?"

"Very ready."

….

LATE THAT NIGHT, ABOVE THE BANK

Harrison woke up and found the other side of the bed cool. It was nearly midnight so he had expected Abbie to be right beside him.

He pulled his pants on and headed out into the kitchen. "Ab? Can't sleep?"

"No. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't." He sat on the couch next to her and stared at her profile that was dimly lit by the lamp on the other side of her. She was gorgeous sitting there.

"You ok?"

She turned her head and smiled, her dimples showing. "Yeah. Sometimes I just need tea before I can sleep."

"I know it's different sleeping with someone in the bed beside you."

"Not really. Kiki and I shared a bed for years."

"I'm not Kiki."

Abbie laughed and set her cup down, moving closer to her new husband. "No, you definitely are not." She kissed his soft, warm lips. "Kiki doesn't snore."

"Do I snore?"

"A little." She took another sip and smiled again.

"Did I keep you awake? No one has ever told me that I snore."

"I'm sure I'll get used to it, honey. Like you said this is all different." She stood up and took her cup to the kitchen sink. "You comin?"

"Maybe I should wait until you're asleep."

She untied her robe, revealing the lacy white knee length gown she wore earlier.

"I think you should join me, Harrison Robert," she told him as she walked down the short hall. Who was he kidding? There was no way he was waiting.

"Coming Abbie Joy!"


	16. Chapter 16

Harry and Abbie enjoyed their next few days alone in their apartment, needless to say. When it came time for Holly to come home, they were happy about it but wished they had gone away for awhile. 

Abbie made breakfast for Harry, Holly, and herself and then joined them at the table. 

"Your eggs are the best," Holly told her. Abbie made the best food in general. 

"Thank you, sweetie. Now eat up because we are going to see Penny Richards to ask if she can make you a new dress or two for school." 

"Ok. I think my clothes are ok, though." 

"Of course they are. Just having options is always good." 

Harry listened to Abbie mothering his sister. Now her sister too. He loved her for it and Holly did too. It was what she needed. 

He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. When she made eye contact, he smiled and mouthed the words "Thank you." 

She winked and then smiled back. 

Harry kissed Abbie goodbye for the day, leaving his girls to their errands.

"You don't need to work today?" Holly wondered. 

"Grandma gave me a few days off. I thought after we see Penny, we could go visit Carlie and then Sara and then Carrie and my mom. Make it a whole day about family. What do you say?" 

"Sure." 

"Was there something you wanted to do too?" 

"Kind of." 

"Ok. What is it?" 

"I like working with Nana. Do you mind if I go there after going to see Penny?" 

"I don't mind. Are you sure?" 

"Yep." 

"Ok then. Let's do these dishes and then we will get going." 

So then because Holly wasn't with her she took her time doing her visits.

"So…how's married life?" Carlie asked her, a smirk on her face as she nursed Faith. 

"Great," she said with a yawn. 

"Tired? Well that's a good sign." 

"Carlie! The things you say." 

"Just an observation." 

"I'm tired because Harry snores and unless I fall asleep first, he keeps me awake." 

"Hmm. Can't say I have that issue. Ben sleeps quietly." 

"Yeah." 

"Maybe stuff some cotton in your ears." 

"Tried it. I can still hear him." 

"Maybe make sure you're good and tired before bed and then stuff cotton in your ears." 

"What am I supposed to do? Walk five miles before bed?" 

"Uh no. That wasn't what I meant. You are newlyweds." 

"Carlie, seriously? Let's talk about you now." 

"There's nothing wrong with a bit of friendly conversation between sisters." 

"There is when one sister doesn't want to talk about that aspect of her new marriage." 

"Very well." 

….. 

Abbie next visited Sara who was settling in to her own married life with Jay quite well. Jay worked from his office on the far side of the house which was convenient for everyone involved. 

Then Abbie headed to her parents where her mom helped Carrie with her girls a few times a week. 

Finally, after that she headed to the bank, hopefully to coax Harry home for lunch. 

"Mrs. Yates," Wallace, the bank teller greeted. 

"Hi, Wallace. Is my husband busy?" 

"I believe he was just getting ready to eat lunch. You can head in to see him if you want." 

"Thank you." Her heart sped a bit as she knocked on his door and waited for him to answer. It had only been four hours but she'd missed him terribly. 

"Come in!" 

She peeked her head in the door. "Hi, husband." 

"Abbie. Thank goodness." He wrapped her in his arms and held her tightly, relief flowing through them. "I missed you." 

"I missed you too. Did you eat lunch?" 

"Nope." 

"Let's go upstairs," she suggested. 

"Where's Holly?" 

"She wanted to work with Grandma." 

He grabbed her hand. "Lunch it is." 

"Well, I was hoping…" She was a bit embarrassed asking for her husband's attention but it was still very new. 

"Don't worry, sweets. Lunch was code for what you were hoping for. Just didn't know who might be listening." 

….. 

"I need to go back to work," he told her as they said goodbye at the door an hour later. 

He slipped his arms around her waist, his fingers grazing her silky robe. "See you for dinner?" 

He nodded and kissed her long and slow, confirming his reluctance to leave her. "Thanks for lunch." 

She smiled and straightened his tie. "You're welcome. Love you." 

"Love you." He kissed her once more and left. 

She smiled to herself as she walked in to their bedroom and climbed under the covers and fell asleep. 

…. 

When Holly and Harry walked in the apartment later, they didn't smell any dinner cooking. 

"Huh, she mentioned meatloaf for dinner," Harry said. "I have no idea how to make that. Do you?" 

"I can get it started. We made it a few times at the boarding house." 

"Ok, you do that and I'll go check on Abbie. She must have fallen asleep." 

Harry walked into their bedroom. "Abbie?" 

He knelt down next to her side of the bed and kissed her softly. "Harry?" 

"Hey." 

"Why are you here?" 

"It's time for dinner. Holly is starting it." 

"Dinner? I slept for three hours?" She sat up and rubbed her face. "I only meant to sleep for an hour. I'm so sorry." 

She hurried out of the room, forgetting that she was only wearing her robe.

"I'm sorry, Holly. I should have had this cooking already." 

"It's ok. You must have been tired." 

"Yeah, I was." She chopped up the vegetables as Holly mixed the meat and spices and within ten minutes, the mixture was in the bread pan and cooking. "I can make a snack since this will take an hour to cook." 

"Abbie, it's ok. We can wait an hour." 

"Are you sure? You didn't eat lunch either." He smiled at the blush that crept onto her cheeks. 

He pulled her closer and whispered into her ear, "Being with you was worth missing lunch for." He kissed her cheek and stepped back. 

Holly slipped away to her room, sensing her brother would rather be with his new wife at the moment. 

….. 

THORNTON RANCH HOUSE

Elizabeth and Jack gathered the children, including Kiki into the living room to announce their plans to move next summer. 

"So, everyone, your mother and I have made a decision and it affects all of us."  
All eyes were on him as he started. "Next summer, you all know Kiki and Cam will be getting married and leaving for Alberta." The three younger kids nodded. "Well, your mom and I decided that it's time for us to move too." 

"You're leaving us?!" Lydie cried out. 

"No, no, sweetie. All of us. You, Charlie, Bradley, me and your mom. We would never leave you behind." 

"But this is where we live," she whimpered. "Drew and Jay and Carlie are here and all the babies and I don't want to leave Grandma or Abbie." She buried her face in Kiki's lap and cried hard. 

"Shhh, little sister. It's ok." Kiki stroked her long silky black hair, trying to calm her. 

"It's not. You're leaving me!" 

Kiki wiped her own eyes and then picked up Lydie. "Honey, I'm getting married. When we get older we move on. You will too one day. You'll find a handsome man that you love and you'll marry him and move on too." 

"No I won't." Kiki smiled and held her tight. 

Jack looked at his sons who were uncharacteristically quiet. "Boys? What do you think?" 

"Where will we go?" Charlie asked. 

"Hope Valley." 

"Where will we live?" Bradley chimed in. 

"In a house on land next to Will and Ashley and Nate and Maddie's land." 

"Ok. Sounds good. Lots of kids to play with," Charlie said looking at his brother. They both started to run off. 

"Hang on. Time to milk the cows." 

"Aww man!" 

Lydie got up and climbed on Jack's lap. "Hi, baby. Are you ok?" 

"I'm sad." He dried her tears and she looked up at him. "But I'm ok." 

"You know, we may be leaving some people behind, but we are moving to where Maddie, and Em, and Will and a lot of your aunts and uncles and cousins and nieces and nephews live." 

"Yeah, I know. But, Daddy, I like this house." 

"Me too, but you will like the new house too." 

"Will we have a barn?" Kiki heard Lydie ask as she walked to the kitchen.

She was feeling some conflicting emotions. "Kylie?" 

"Yes, Ma." 

"How do you feel about us moving?" 

"I don't know. My first thought was that I didn't want you to leave me, but you're not. I'm actually leaving first." 

"True." Elizabeth moved over next to her daughter and slipped her arm around her. "What was your next thought?" 

"That I need you," she said quietly, her voice breaking. "I thought I wanted it but I don't know if I am ready to be on my own. To be a wife and mother." She turned and cried into her mother's shoulder. "Am I making a mistake?" 

"Only you can answer that ultimately, but keep in mind, you have almost a year to get ready. No one is getting married and moving away now." 

"I wish I could have both." 

"Growing up sometimes involves giving some things up for others. Or some people for others. You're marrying Cam but giving up living with us to be a family with him. It's not depriving yourself but actually gaining something different. Walking a new path. Your own path." 

"I love you, Mama." 

"To the moon and back, love." 

… 

Back in town…. 

"Holly? Supper is ready." Abbie peeked in the door. "What are you up to?" 

"Just reading." Holly put a slip of paper in the book and closed it. 

"It's time to eat." 

"Can I eat in here?" 

"Probably should eat at the table." 

"I don't want to be in the way." 

"You could never be in the way. Why do you think that?" 

"You and Harry….you need to be alone." 

"Sweetie, we want you with us. Do we make you uncomfortable?" 

"No, I guess not." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Well, you do kiss a lot." Abbie smiled. 

"True. When you love someone, that's what you do to show them. I'm sorry if it's uncomfortable." 

"It's ok. I'm glad Harry found someone to love him. I'm glad it's you. I've never had a sister." 

"You were pretty outnumbered, weren't you?" 

"You have no idea." 

…. 

Abbie moved closer to Harry's side in the bed, draping her arm over his chest. "We need to be careful around Holly. Showing affection and all." Harry kissed the top of her head and sighed. 

"You're my wife, sweets. I want to show you how I feel." 

"I know but she's thirteen and lives with a couple of newlyweds. It's a little awkward for her. I don't mean stop completely, but just be aware if she's in the room. That's all I mean." 

"Can I hold your hand?" He slipped his fingers between hers. 

"Yes, that would be fine." 

"What about hug you?" He moved closer, his arms around her. 

"I think so." 

"Can I kiss your cheek when we say goodbye?" 

"I think a kiss on the lips is ok in that instance." 

"What about this?" He moved and kissed her deeply, leaving her breathless very quickly. 

"Um no. That would be something we should not do in front of anyone." 

He reached over her and turned off the lamp. "And this?" 

"Harry." 

"Abbie." 

"Shush."


	17. Chapter 17

BUXTON, End of August 

Meri shut the lid to her trunk. It was time for her to leave. She was headed to Vancouver for her midwifery studies. After a year, she would have her certificate and then she'd be moving to Hope Valley. 

It's what she'd worked hard for. What she'd trained for under the guidance of her Mom. It's what she wanted. Somehow, though, it was extremely hard to think of leaving. 

"Meri?" Lily was laying on her bed watching. 

"Yes, Lil?" 

"Please don't leave me." 

Meri glanced at her little sister. She didn't know how to explain to a six year old why she needed to do this but she had to try. 

She sat her on her lap and hugged her. "You know what, Lil? I named you before you even came out of Mama's tummy." 

"You did?" 

"I did. I was sad and I felt alone. I told Mama I wanted a little sister and I wanted to name her Lily and she did. And I loved you and took care of you from the moment you were born just like you were mine." She kissed her cheeks and forehead. "I love you so much and you are the reason I'm going to help Mamas have babies. I want to help them feel the love I felt for you." 

Lily hugged her back. "I love you, Meri." 

"Now, I need to go but I will come back at Christmas and for the summer, ok?" 

"Ok." 

….. 

HARRIS TOWN

Abbie smiled as Holly walked off to her first day of school with Bradley, Charlie, and Lydie. She seemed to be excited about it so that made Abbie happy. 

Harry also made her happy. She thought about him constantly, even if he was sitting right beside her. She headed to the boarding house. Two families were passing through that evening and needed a place to stay for one night. She needed three rooms for them which meant clean bedding, dusting, and a clean bathroom. It also meant a relatively large meal for six extra people. 

She figured all that work would distract her from thinking of Harry but it didn't. So when he showed up for lunch, it was as if her daydreams had materialized. 

"Hi, Harry." 

"Hey." He kissed her cheek, toning down his displays of affection per her request. 

She grabbed his lapels and stared up at his face. "What was that?" 

"A kiss to your cheek, per your request, wife." 

"Actually, the conversation we had was in reference to a lovely brown haired thirteen year old. I don't see her anywhere around here." 

"No, I suppose she's not." He leaned forward and gave her a quick peck on her lips. She wasn't satisfied but Charlotte walked in the room so she had to pretend she was. 

She sat down next to Harry after giving him his pot roast sandwich and a cup of coffee. She slid her hand into his knee. 

He felt her touch his knee and just about choked. Her grandmother was in the room! He had to pretend she wasn't up to mischief. As he ate, she, inch by inch, slid her fingers higher until her hand was resting on his mid-thigh. 

The second Charlotte left the room, he looked over at his wife who had a pleased look on her face. He shook his head and finished his coffee. "Very sneaky, Abbie Yates." 

She leaned her head on his shoulder and grinned. "I thought so." 

"Feel better now?" 

"A little. I would like a real kiss though." 

He gazed over at her and gave her what she wanted. He slipped his fingers behind her neck and deepened their kiss before finally pulling back. "How's that?" He mumbled before kissing her again. 

"I wish we had gone home for lunch." 

….. 

After school, Kiki walked with Cam to the stream. He was supposed to be at the clinic soon but they had about an hour. 

"My parents are moving," she told him, weaving their fingers together. 

"When?" 

"Next summer, after our wedding." 

"You ok with that?" 

"It doesn't affect me too much. I'll be your wife and we will have our own life together." 

"But, are you ok with it?" He stopped and tucked her hair behind her ears. He knew her very well. 

"I'll miss them. I don't know how to be without them, you know?" 

"Yeah. Where are they moving?" 

"Hope Valley." 

"On school breaks, maybe we can alternate coming here and going there. That way you'll get to see them a few times a year." 

"That would be great." He saw the trepidation in her eyes. "I'm scared, Cam." 

"Of what?" 

"Being a wife. Being so far from family." 

"We could wait two years like we had planned first." 

"No. I don't want to wait. I'm sorry. I should get home." 

"Kylie, I love you and I will love you if we marry next summer or the summer after. Nothing will take that away." 

She nodded and stepped into his embrace. "I love you too." 

….. 

BUXTON, THAT NIGHT

Caleb woke up in a cold sweat, his heart racing, unsure of where he was. A moment before, he was in that saloon again, that giant of a man standing in front of him with that long knife, dripping with blood. Now, he was home, safe.

He looked over at Amy who was asleep, unaware that he had just had another nightmare. He knew he needed to tell her but he wouldn't wake her, knowing her sleep was important for her and the baby. He would tell her in the morning. 

He slowly got out of bed, threw on his pants and walked out into their kitchen. He let out a breath and sat at the table. 

"Daddy?" 

"Lil. What are you doing up, baby?" 

"I can't sleep. I miss Meri." 

He pulled her onto his lap and cradled her as if she were much smaller. "I do too." 

"She used to hold me when I couldn't sleep. It helped." 

"Close your eyes, love. I'll hold you now." 

He stood and walked into the living room, sat on the couch, and covered both of them with a blanket. "I love you, Daddy." 

"Love you too." He gazed down at his beautiful daughter, the image of her mother, dark hair, blue eyes. She meant everything to him. He did miss Meri and Mason, for that matter. Maybe that's all it was. His heart was hurting for his son and daughter who now had lives of their own. 

He laid his head back and closed his eyes, praying for sleep and no more nightmares. 

In the morning, Amy woke up to a cold spot beside her instead of Caleb's warm body. She yawned and swung her legs over the side of the bed and then wrapped herself in a robe and headed to the bathroom. After that, she went into the kitchen. "Morning, everyone." 

"Mama!" Joey greeted. 

"Hi, sweetie." She bent down and kissed the top of his little blond head. Well, he wasn't so little anymore. "Is everyone ready for school?" Logan nodded as he ate his eggs and toast. Lily smiled at her as she drank her milk. "Where's your Daddy?" 

"He had to go to work," Logan told her. 

Amy looked at the clock. She had gotten up later than usual. This pregnancy was just like her others had been so far. She was grateful for that. 

She began to clean the kitchen as the kids finished their breakfast and brought her their plates. 

"Lil, come here, babe. Let me braid your hair." 

Lily obediently walked over to stand between Amy's knees. Within two minutes she was done. "Thank you, Mama." 

"Welcome, love. Now get your things so when your brothers are ready, you can leave." 

After the children left for school, she dressed, made the bed, and then headed to see Caleb who she hoped was done with his rounds. 

When she peeked in the jail window, she saw him sitting at his desk. He looked so handsome in his red serge, it made her heart beat faster. She walked in the door and smiled. "Morning, Corporal." 

"Morning, beautiful." He stood and walked over to kiss her. "Kids at school?" 

"Yes." She looked up at him. She could see dark circles under his eyes. "Didn't sleep well last night?" 

"No," he admitted. "Haven't for the last week. Seems the old nightmares are back." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

He sat down and pulled her onto his lap, his hand immediately falling onto her small belly. "Because you need your sleep." 

She placed her hand over his. "Any ideas why you're having those dreams again?" 

"Not really, but maybe because the twins aren't with me. Maybe deep down I'm worried because I can't keep them safe." 

"I guess it's time for them to protect themselves. But you have me and Logan and Joey and Lily. You keep us safe." 

He nodded and rubbed her belly, hoping to feel a kick. "I love you, Ames. And this baby…I'm so grateful for all of you." 

"I know you do. I think I want to name this baby Maggie." 

"I knew you would and I think that's a great idea. Can we name him Kevin if it's a boy?" 

… 

HOPE VALLEY

Marie was ill. She had been throwing up for the last two weeks. She couldn't keep anything down and she was exhausted. She had even passed out once, thankfully right next to the bed. 

It worried her but she was scared to go to the doctor. 

One morning, Maddie came by to check on her because she hadn't seen her around town or at church. 

"Maddie." 

"Marie, are you ok?" 

"Sure." She instantly felt guilty telling the lie. "No. I'm sick." 

"I can tell. Here, have a seat right here." She guided her to the table and pulled out a chair. "Now, how do you feel?" 

"Terrible. Weak, nauseated, exhausted. I can't keep any food down." 

"Honey, when was your last cycle?" 

"Um, I don't know. Before our wedding, I guess." 

"Well, my guess is you are pregnant. Let's go see the doctor." 

"What if something is wrong? What if it's not a baby?" She looked panicked and Maddie saw that maybe she needed a bit of motherly guidance. 

"I bet you it is. Those are some very obvious symptoms, except to someone that hasn't been pregnant before. I will go with you, sweetie. Let's get you dressed and we can walk over there." 

"I don't want to be a bother." 

"Marie, I am offering." 

Thirty minutes later, Maddie and a very pale, thin Marie walked into the clinic on the edge of town. 

"Good morning," Maddie told the doctor. "This is my niece Marie. Would you have time to examine her?" 

Marie leaned against Maddie. She had no energy at all. She was worried she might just collapse on the floor if they didn't let her sit soon. 

"She doesn't look well. Yes, Mrs. Carlin. Bring her back to the exam room." 

As they were walking the twenty feet to the back, she passed out. Thankfully the doctor was able to pick her up and carry her. 

….. 

Lee Jr. walked over to his newest employee, his nephew Mason. He was definitely a hard working young man. Very obviously taught by his father. 

Now, though, he had to send the young man to his wife who was apparently at the clinic in town. "Mason, can I speak with you a moment?" 

"Of course." Mason walked over. "Yes, sir?" 

"I just got word that your wife is ill. She is at the clinic in town. If you would like to go see her, that would be fine with me." 

"What's wrong with her?" 

"I don't have details. Why don't you go check it out?" 

"Thank you, sir!" Mason ran toward town and directly to the clinic. She had seemed out of sorts and he knew her stomach had been bothering her.

He ran in the door. "I'm looking for my wife. Is she here?" 

"You're Mason?" 

"Yes, sir. Is she ok?" 

"Let me take you back and we will have a chat." 

Mason walked in the room and stopped. "Aunt Maddie?" 

"Hi, Mase. I'll let you two talk to the doctor now." 

"Thank you." It was killing Mason not to know. Marie looked so pale laying there. "Marie?" He sat in the chair that Maddie had just vacated. "Babe? What's going on?" 

The doctor closed the door and sat down in the other chair. "Mason, your wife is very weak, but for good reason. She is about two months pregnant from what I gather. She hasn't been able to keep anything down." 

Marie opened her eyes and looked at Mason. "A baby?" Mason asked her. "Why didn't you tell me you've been sick?" 

"I didn't know what it was. I didn't want to worry you." 

Mason moved to the edge of the bed and leaned over her to kiss her cheek.

"Mason, she needs nourishment. I've asked Mrs. Carlin to get some broth from the café. She needs to have that as often as she can along with tea and water. She's been lightheaded and passed out once before and once here. That is typical when someone's dehydrated. So getting these liquids in her will help with that and hopefully some of the nausea." 

"You passed out? At home?" 

"Yes. I was in our room so when I fainted, I fell on the bed." 

"Thank goodness but, Marie, you need to tell me these things. Please. I'm not there all day." 

"I'm sorry." 

"I'd like to keep her here just to make sure she keeps the broth down. You should be able to take her home tomorrow." 

"Ok, thank you. I'd like to stay tonight too." The doctor nodded and left the room and Mason laid down next to her. "Babe. I can't believe we are going to have a baby." 

Marie was unsure of what to feel. She didn't know how to be a mother. Her own mother abandoned her and she basically raised herself. This poor baby inside her would have a clueless mother. She felt her tears coming. "Mason, I'm scared." 

"About what?" 

"I don't know how to do this." 

"You have lots of people who can help. Maddie and Em are both pregnant. Once you are feeling better, I think you need to go help with their babies. Also, Livy has a young baby too. I'm sure she'd be happy to show you what to do." 

She nodded. Those were good ideas. She would do that for sure. She wanted to be a good mother. She wanted to love their child so much that he or she would never doubt it.


	18. Chapter 18

HARRIS TOWN, EARLY SEPTEMBER 

"Babe, I am going to make a quick trip to Hope Valley. Lee wants me to show him exactly where we want the house. Do you want to come with me?" Jack looked over at her as she changed for bed. 

"I would love to. What about the kids, though?" 

"Mom said they could stay at the boarding house." 

"When do we leave?" Jack smiled back at his happy wife. He knew she would want to go so he splurged on a train compartment for the next morning. 

"Tomorrow morning at ten." 

She walked over and kissed him. "I'm excited. How long will we be gone?" 

"A week." 

She immediately started packing their trunk, stopping to say goodnight to the kids and tell them that in the morning, they would need to pack their own bags to stay at the boarding house. 

Lydie had an issue with them leaving, however. "I don't want you to go!" 

"I know, sweetheart. But you will go stay with Kiki and Grandma at the boarding house. It will be fun." 

She was definitely a clingy child and had been ever since they had adopted her. Elizabeth was good with that but it did make things harder when they had to separate. 

Jack took her so Elizabeth could finish packing. "Mama and I are going to go to Hope Valley so we can get our new house started. We will only be gone for a week." 

"That's a long time. Can't I go?" 

"No, babe. You have school, I'm sorry." She whimpered into his chest, crying real tears. He hated upsetting her and it hurt his heart to hear her cry. 

Elizabeth saw him wavering. She knew her wonderful husband's heart was breaking saying no to her and she loved him for it. 

"You want to sleep in here with us, Lydie?" 

"Yes." Elizabeth saw a little smile as Jack laid her on the bed. 

"Ok, it's late, babe. Close your eyes now," she told her gently. 

"Yes, Mama." 

"Good girl. I love you." 

"To the moon and back, Mama." 

…. 

Jack sat in the compartment next to Elizabeth as the train moved toward Hope Valley. He was starting to get excited about moving back too. Not as excited as Elizabeth but he was getting there. 

Elizabeth slipped her hand into Jack's and squeezed. "You're quiet," she told him. 

"Yeah." 

"Are you worried about something?" 

"No, not worried. Just thinking, I guess." She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. 

"About what?" 

"Our life." 

"Any regrets?" 

"Not a one. I just feel happy that we will be ending up back where we started." He touched her cheek. "Thank you for marrying me, Elizabeth. Thank you for being so wonderful and such a good mom." He tilted her chin up so her lips met his. "I never knew it was possible to have so much love for one person." 

"Sweet man," she whispered before kissing him back. "I love you too." 

Elizabeth couldn't wait to see everyone. It made her heart so happy to know they were getting closer to being home again. 

When they arrived that evening, they headed straight for Will and Ashley's. What they didn't expect was a family reunion of sorts. Maddie and Nate with their family, Em and Lee with their children, and Mason and Marie, along with Livy, Max, and their kids. It was a full house. 

"Papa!" Jack smiled huge when his grandchildren ran up to them. 

"Hi!" He took them to the living room and sat down so they could all be eye level with him. 

Davie, now ten, almost eleven, stayed close to Elizabeth. He loved her very much. She had been his first Grandma that made him feel loved and he would always remember that. After greeting her daughters and Will, Elizabeth took Davie over to the table and sat, pulling him to her lap. "Davie Coulter, oh, how I've missed you, sweet boy." 

"I missed you too, Grandma." He kissed her cheek and snuggled into her arms. 

"Tell me what's new." 

"Mmm….Mama's having a baby." 

"I know. Are you excited?" 

"Yeah. I want a sister this time." 

"Do you?" 

"Yep. Two brothers is enough." She laughed and squeezed him a little tighter. 

"Well, there's a fifty fifty chance." 

"How come you're here? It's not Christmas yet." 

"Very true, but Papa and I are working on a surprise." 

"I love surprises." 

"I think this one will be great." 

….. 

A bit later, Elizabeth sat in the living room holding a sleepy Jacob. 

"I'm glad you're here, Mom," Will told her from the couch next to her. 

"Me too. I've missed this place and all of you." She kissed his cheek and smiled. 

"I'm really glad you're moving back." 

"I am too." 

In all truth, it was scary knowing his aging parents lived so far away where he couldn't help them. Getting his dad's telegram asking about land had made him feel so much better. He knew that Drew lived by them and Jay, not to mention Carlie and Abbie but he wanted them close to him. Selfish but true. 

Ashley walked in the room and picked up Jacob. "Time to feed him and get him to bed. Thanks for holding him, Mom." 

"You're welcome, sweetie." 

Brooke, Becky, and Mary walked in. "Night, Grandma!" 

"Goodnight girls," she told them, receiving their kisses. "Sleep well." 

Will stood and offered his hand to Elizabeth. She gratefully took it. "Thank you, sweetie." He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as if afraid she would disappear. "Will? What's wrong?" She could feel the emotion in him as he hugged her. 

"I'm just glad you're here. I missed you, Mama." 

She loved hearing her sons call her Mama. Something about the term made her feel needed. "I missed you too, baby." 

…. 

The next morning, Elizabeth made the rounds around the town while Jack met with Lee and Lee Jr. 

She knocked on Maddie and Nate's door. The door opened and five, almost six year old Lucas opened the door. "Hi, Grandma!" 

"Hi, Luke!" 

She walked in and smelled coffee and bacon. It made her hungry again. "Mama's in the kitchen." 

"Thank you, sweetheart." She chuckled as he ran off, his shoes untied, shirt untucked. Likely he wouldn't stay still long enough for Maddie to help him. "Hi, Maddie." 

"Hey, Ma." She finished cleaning the counter and sink and then dried her hands. "Help yourself to coffee. I just need to get the kids out the door." 

Ten minutes later, a tired Maddie joined her at the table. "Now for some tea for me." 

"I'll get it, sweetie. You look tired." 

"I am. This baby wears me out. I don't remember being so tired with the others." 

"Well, Luke seems to have a lot of energy." 

"Yeah. Maybe he took mine." She took a sip of her tea. "So how are things in Harris Town? How are the newlyweds doing?" 

"Good. Those two are inseparable." 

"Which two?" 

"Good point. I was speaking of Abbie and Harry but I guess it applies to Jay and Sara, though I don't see them as often." 

"Inseparable. I remember those days," Maddie said wistfully. 

"Are you and Nate having troubles, sweetie?" 

"No, not really. I just don't see him too much. He leaves the house early to either work on the ranch or at the mercantile and he gets back late, sometimes after dinner. I just miss him." 

"Did you tell him that?" 

"No." Maddie stood and put her cup in the sink. 

"Maddie, men don't always realize something is wrong or bothering us. You need to tell him." 

"We haven't had time for just us for what seems like forever. We don't talk like we used to." In all honesty, since the baby was conceived, they hadn't tried to make time. They just went about their day. 

"I saw him headed to the barn. Go tell him that you'd like to have dinner with him tonight. Your dad and I will take the kids to Ashley and Will's for the night." 

"You don't have to do that, Ma." 

"I want to. Sometimes you need to create moments together. Now scoot. Go find Nate." 

Maddie looked at her mom. She obviously knew more about marriage then Maddie. Theirs was one for the history books and Maddie figured she should listen. "Thanks, Ma." 

Maddie headed to the bathroom first to make sure she looked presentable and then headed out to the barn. 

She walked in the barn and listened. "Nate?" 

"Maddie?" She walked over to the far horse stall. "What's wrong? Where are the kids? Are you feeling ok?" 

"Nate, nothing's wrong and they are at school. I'm feeling fine." 

"Good." He went back to cleaning the stall. 

"Nate?" 

"Yeah." 

She touched his arm to stop him. "I'm worried about us." He met her gaze. 

"Me too." 

"You are?" 

"Yeah." He put the shovel down and turned toward her. "I miss you." He missed everything about her. He felt like they had been living separately even though they'd been in the same house. 

"Oh, Nate. Why didn't you say anything?" 

"Why didn't you?" 

"Nate it's no one's fault. We just need to fix it." 

"How?" 

"I'm making you dinner tonight. Six o'clock." 

"I have a lot of work, Maddie." 

"Nate, our marriage takes work. We need time and my parents are watching the kids. We will have the house to ourselves." 

He stared at her. His Maddie. He ached for her. He needed her. "Six o'clock?" 

"Yes." 

"Ok. I'll be there." 

….. 

At four thirty, Jack and Elizabeth led Rachel, Leah, Danny, and Jacob across the yards to spend the night at Will and Ashley's. 

Maddie took a bath and took out her best dress, wearing her long curly hair down her back, knowing that's how he loved it. Then she rubbed her vanilla lotion on her neck and shoulders before buttoning her dress. She felt nervous. She needed him so much. 

She headed to the kitchen to check on the pot roast. Nate walked in at five o'clock. She turned toward him and smiled. "Hi." 

"Hey. I'm going to go get cleaned up, ok?" She nodded and turned back to the meal preparations. He walked over closer. "You look beautiful, hon." 

Her eyes filled with tears as she smiled. "Thank you." 

He walked off to clean up. About fifteen minutes later, he emerged, dressed in his black dress pants and gray button down shirt. 

He looked at her from the doorway. She walked around the kitchen, an apron tied around her pregnant belly. As she moved, he saw glimpses of her bare toes poking out from under her skirt. Her gorgeous dark brown curls flowing down her back begged for his touch. He knew they were soft and silky and his fingers itched with anticipation. 

"You just gonna stand and watch me, Mr. Carlin, or do you wanna help?" She smiled as she turned briefly. 

"I kinda like just watching you. But I'll help. What do you need me to do?" 

"Light the candles and set the table? Please?" 

He nodded and did as she asked. She continued to prepare the gravy and every so often, he caught a whiff of her vanilla lotion as she moved. 

"Maddie?" 

"Yeah?" 

She turned when he didn't say anything else. He walked over and pulled her as close as he could get her, his fingers finally stroking her hair, his other arm wrapped tightly around her waist. "Nate, you smell so good." He met her lips with an urgency neither had experienced in a few months. "Oh, I missed you." 

"I'm so sorry, Maddie. I didn't know what to do." He kissed her once more and then rested his forehead against hers. "I just worked more because it was easier than figuring out what to do. I'm so sorry." 

She nodded. They had gotten themselves into a hole that got deeper by the day. Now they needed to get themselves out. She reached up and touched his cheek with her fingertips before kissing him again. His kisses were always magical, even now, thirteen years after their first.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey, babe? Why don't we have Max and Livy over? It's been awhile," Lee suggested to Em. 

"It has. Why don't we also ask your parents? Might be fun for the kids." 

"Ok. Sounds like a plan." 

He laid in bed watching her rub lotion on her pregnant belly and arms and shoulders and neck in front of the fire. "Good grief. You're stunning." 

"You're not so bad yourself, Lee," she said with a grin, her gorgeous dimples popping. She picked up her nightgown and peeked into Nick's crib before making her way over to the bed. She sat next to him and smiled. 

"Not so bad, huh?" he asked, his fingers gently stroking her soft belly, hoping for a daughter this time. 

"Actually you're very handsome. You make my toes tingle just thinking about you." 

"Yeah? Your toes tingle?" 

"Mm. Absolutely." She leaned over him and kissed his strong, soft lips. 

"Are they tingling now?" He pulled her back down and kissed her slowly, his hands reaching around to her back. 

"Nope." She reached for the lamp. "Now I've got butterflies." 

…. 

"Mama!" Nick yelled from his chair at the table. 

"Shhh. A little quieter." 

"Mama," he repeated. 

"Yes, Nicky?" 

"Momomo." 

"You want more?" He nodded. "What do you say?" 

"Pease?" 

"You got it, buddy." She gave him another spoonful of eggs and was rewarded with a dimple filled grin. 

She enjoyed mornings with him. The older boys were off at school and Lee was working, so she had Nick all to herself. At times she missed teaching but being a mother at this point was more important to her. Maybe some day she'd teach again. 

She looked up when she heard a knock. "Come in." Elizabeth walked in. "Good morning, Mom." 

"Gam!" Nick said, his arms immediately in the air. 

"Hi, sweetie," she kissed Em's cheek before she leaned over and kissed Nick.  
"Mmm eggs?" 

"Yum," he nodded. 

"I'm glad you're building a house so close," Em told her. "I miss you and Dad." 

"This is where we started and it's where we need to be." 

Something about her mom's tone scared Em a bit, but she was hormonal so it might be nothing. "You're not sick, right?" 

"No, sweetie. I'm just getting older. I'm feeling my heart yearn to be here." 

"Mom, you're still young." 

"Thank you but I'm fifty and feeling every moment of it. I loved the time in my life where I had babies. Feeding all of you and taking care of you…it was the most gratifying time I've ever experienced. I miss it very much." 

"Now you have lots of grandbabies." 

She nodded and smiled at Nick who was playing with his eggs now instead of eating them. "Not quite the same but yes, I have them now." 

"What if you adopted again? A baby?" 

"Oh, I don't know." She had contemplated it. 

"You know Dad would love it. Why not?" 

"I'm a grandmother now and when Mason and Marie's baby is born, I'll be a great-grandmother. As much as I miss having babies, I'm not sure I want to start over." 

Em nodded and grabbed Elizabeth's hand, pressing it into her belly. Elizabeth felt the fluttery movement and smiled. Yes, she missed that very much. 

"Will you be with me when I have this baby, Mom?" 

"I wouldn't miss it. I already mentioned to your father about staying here after Christmas until you and Maddie had the babies." 

"Good." 

"Mama!" Nick yelled. 

"Shhh," she reminded him. "Are you done, love?" 

"Ya." He raised his arms for her to pick him up. 

"Wait. I need to wash your face first." 

Elizabeth spent the rest of the afternoon with Em and Nick and left just before dinner. They were leaving the next afternoon. She took comfort that they'd be back in three months. 

…. 

That same evening… 

"Nana and Pop are coming!" Em told the boys with as much excitement as she could muster. Since becoming pregnant, Rosie quickly got on her nerves and she knew it. Em was pretty sure she did it on purpose. 

"Yay! Nana and Pop!" Zach said as he galloped from room to room. Em sighed and prayed for patience and then plastered a smile on her face just as Rosie made her entrance. 

"Good evening, Rosemary," Em said as she took her shawl and hung it on the hook by the door. 

"It's cold in here." 

"Lets go in the kitchen. It's warm in there." 

"Now as far as dinner goes…" 

"Don't worry. I made a roast chicken with no spices, per your request." 

"I sure hope you've been basting it regularly. I can't stomach dried meat." 

Em didn't think commenting would get her anywhere so she changed the subject. "Would you like some tea?" 

"No thank you." 

Em sighed and turned to boil water for herself, almost wishing she had something stronger. 

"Hi, Mom," Lee Jr. said as he walked in the room and hugged her. 

"Darling! Don't you look handsome!" 

"Thank you." He walked over and kissed Em. "Toes tingling yet?" 

"You bet." She hugged him briefly but caught Rosie's look of disapproval over his shoulder. Just to get her goat, Em kissed him for a few seconds longer than necessary. 

Max, Livy, and their kids showed up next. Isaac ran straight for Nana and stayed with her, soaking her attention up like a sponge. 

Em's irritation bloomed throughout dinner as she saw Rosie loving on her grandchildren and chatting pleasantly with Livy but basically ignoring her. 

Lee squeezed her hand when he noticed how unhappy she was. "What's wrong?" he whispered. 

"Nothing." She stood and began to clear the dishes so she could at the same time clear her head. 

Lee grabbed her hand and took her into the back porch into the chilly September air. "What's going on?" 

"She hates me, Lee. I bend over backwards to make her comfortable. I make the food she will eat and buy the tea she drinks but nothing helps. What did I do to get on her bad side?" 

"You didn't do anything. My mom can be moody sometimes. Don't take it personally." 

"Lee! She walks in my house, complains about how cold it is in the house, tells me how I need to baste my chicken often because her stomach can't take dried out meat, and glares at me when we kiss. Then the second her grandchildren and Livy walk in, she's pleasant to them. How can I not take it personally?" 

"Why don't you talk to her?" 

She shook her head and cried. "I try to be nice and she hates me. It's just too much sometimes." She headed into the house and walked to her bedroom, shutting the door. 

"Where's Em?" Livy asked. 

"She's tired. Who wants dessert?" 

Lee served apple pie to everyone and then after Livy, Max, and their family left, he sent the older boys to bed and fed Nick his bottle. "Mom, what's going on?" he asked Rosie. 

"What are you referring to?" 

"Are you angry at Em? She's feeling like you hate her and that upsets her. I would rather she stay calm while pregnant but she's not calm." 

"Of course I don't hate her." 

"Good. Why are you treating her like you are?" 

"Son, I'd rather speak to her about it." 

Em walked in the kitchen. "I'm right here." 

Rosie looked at her daughter-in-law. She obviously had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy. "I don't hate you, Em." 

"Why are you angry then? I don't understand why you're sweet as sugar to everyone else but when it comes to me, you act like I'm your worst enemy." Her tears reappeared and slipped down her cheeks. "Nevermind. I think I need to go to bed." 

She started to stand but Rosemary put her hand on her arm. "I'm sorry, Em." 

"Why, Ma? Why treat her any differently than anyone else?" Lee asked. 

"It wasn't my intention." Rosie took a breath and sighed. "I'm not proud of it, but I was jealous." 

"Of what?" Em asked. 

"How you two are together." Rosie's cheeks turned red with embarrassment. 

"Me and Lee? What do you mean?" 

"You're always touching each other, kissing, having babies. It's not easy to watch sometimes." 

"Rosemary, we're married. We love each other. I'm not going to apologize for showing him that I love him." 

"No, and you shouldn't have to. It's my own personal issue. I'm really sorry, Em." 

Lee Sr. sat stunned. His wife was basically sitting there, saying that their marriage wasn't enough for her. Lee stood and walked out, partially from embarrassment, partially from anger that she never confided in him. 

As he walked, he calmed a bit but he still wished their marital issues, which he hadn't known even existed, hadn't just been aired to his son and daughter-in-law. 

….. 

Rosie walked in her front door as quiet as possible. She knew Lee was going to be mad and she wanted to put off the yelling as long as possible. 

"Finally decided to come home?" he said very calmly from his armchair in the dark corner. 

"The kids wanted me to tuck them in." She hung her shawl up and sighed. Might as well get it over with. "Lee, I know you must be angry." 

"Why would I be angry, sweetheart? Because you just told our son and his wife that I hardly ever touch you or kiss you? Or maybe because now they must think I'm a horrible husband. Why would that make me angry?" 

His calm speech was very unnerving. She almost wished for the yelling that she deserved. "Lee, you're not a horrible husband." 

"No? That's an interesting thing to say after what you told them." He stood up and walked over, a suitcase in his hand. 

"Where are you going?" 

"I'm going to stay at Livy and Max's." 

"You're leaving me?" 

"Apparently, I left you a long time ago, you just didn't think it was important enough to let me in on that secret." He walked past her and stopped. "Goodbye, Rosemary." 

"Lee, please don't go." 

She heard the door shut as he left the house, leaving only deafening silence behind. 

Five minutes later, he knocked on the apartment door behind the library. Livy opened the door a moment later. "Pop?" 

"I need a place to stay. Is your guest room still available?" 

"Of course. Come in." 

"Thank you, sweetie. I'm going to go to bed." He kissed her cheek and walked to the bedroom down the hall. 

"Who was it, babe?" Max asked as he walked out of the bathroom. 

"Your father. He said he needs a place to stay. He's in the guestroom." 

"What?" 

"Yeah. He seemed different somehow." 

"Whatever happened must have been big for him to leave her." 

Lee struggled to sleep that night. The empty space beside him was seemingly huge without Rosie in it. As he tossed and turned, he began to regret leaving her.

He got up about midnight just as Jayna started crying. He walked out into the living room and sat on the couch to think. 

Jayna let out a squawk as Max walked into the room with her. "Dad?" 

"Hey, Max." 

"Can't sleep?" 

"No. After sleeping next to someone for many years, it's hard when they're not there." 

"Dad, what happened?" 

Jayna whimpered and held her arms out toward Lee. "Come to Pop, baby girl," Lee told her. He rarely held the grandkids but only because they usually flocked to Rosie. Jayna grinned at him, making him laugh. "I love you, Jayna Coulter." She put her little chubby hands on his cheeks and grinned again. "Max, I made a mistake by leaving her tonight. This whole issue was an issue with both of us. I should have stayed and talked to her." 

"Well, I guess maybe you should go home then." 

"I should but I think I'll wait until morning." Lee smiled at the little angel in his arms. "Yes. I'm going to just enjoy holding Jayna right now." She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. "You can go back to bed. I'll take care of her for a bit." 

…. 

Rosemary arrived at the apartment at seven the next morning, ready to plead that Lee return home. 

"Morning, Rosie. Come in," Livy told her, opening the door. 

"Thank you." 

"Well, come on Isaac. Let's go downstairs to start our day." 

Isaac walked up and waved at Rosie. "Bye, Nana!" 

"Bye, sweet boy." She kissed him gently on both cheeks and fought her tears.  
"Nana loves you." Rosie sniffed and then kissed Jayna too. 

"Lee is in the guest room. Take your time. We will be downstairs." 

Rosie watched them walk down the stairs and then went to find Lee. 

She paused for a moment and then knocked lightly. 

"Come in." 

She walked in and their gazes locked. He sat on the bed, still in his sleep clothes. "Hi." 

"Hi." She sat down next to him and took his hand. "I'm so sorry, Lee." Her tears were almost his undoing. It hurt so much that she was hurting. She was always so strong. 

"So am I." He pulled her hand to his lips. "I love you, sweetheart. With all that I am." 

"You do?" 

"Oh, Rosie. It hurts me so much that you have to wonder that. I'm so sorry I've failed you. You should have no doubt how I feel about you." 

"You didn't fail me, Lee. This is my fault. I should have come to you." 

"We both could have made better decisions." 

"Please come home. I don't want us to be apart." 

"I will but we need to talk this through first." 

…. 

TRAIN DEPOT, THAT AFTERNOON

"We will see you at Christmas, ok?" Elizabeth consoled her grown children. Em, Maddie, and Will all stood there looking quite sad. "You all are acting like you'll never see us again." Will gave her another hug. "Will, three months, babe. I love you." 

"Love you, Ma." He kissed her cheek and then hugged Jack. 

"All Aboard!" the conductor yelled. 

"Now, you two, take care of those babies." The girls hugged her and Jack again and then waved as they boarded. 

Will headed back to the ranch leaving his sisters standing there. 

"Want to take a walk, Bug?" Em asked her, slipping her arm through Maddie's, a grin on her face. 

"Yes. Let's go."


	20. Chapter 20

JAY AND SARA'S HOUSE

Sara arrived home just a few moments before she wanted to start dinner. She had been at her dad's house, cooking him dinner. 

"Honey?" she called as she walked in. 

"Kitchen." 

"Whatcha doin?" 

"Making dinner for us." 

"Slow afternoon?" 

"A bit." He dried his hands and directed her to a chair. 

"Don't you want help?" 

"No. You need to rest." Ever since Sara had figured out she was pregnant, he had been even more attentive than before. It was very sweet and she appreciated it but it wasn't necessary. She felt fine. She wasn't even nauseated yet. 

"I can help set the table or something." 

"I've got it covered. It will be about an hour if you want to take a nap or something." 

A nap sounded heavenly. "Will you join me?" 

"I need to finish up here." 

"Jay." 

"Yeah?" 

"Can I get a kiss hello before I go take a nap?" 

"I'm sorry." He walked over and kissed her. 

"You seem distracted, babe." 

"Not really." 

He was distracted. And sad. She could see the look in his eyes. "Jay." She took his hand and led him to a chair and then sat on his lap. "Tell me." She played with the hair that curled a bit at the base of his neck to hopefully relax him. 

"I lost a calf today." 

"Oh, sweetie. I'm sorry." It had to be killing him. Animals meant everything to him. 

"I got to Richard Henderson's just out of town and the mother was having trouble. She couldn't get the calf out. It was twisted inside her. We tried and tried but…. It's hard when that happens." 

"Of course it is." She kissed him gently and then hugged him. 

"You should rest, Sara." 

"I am resting and there is nowhere I'd rather be than right here in your arms." 

…. 

Kiki sat against a fallen log enjoying one of the last late summer days. It was breezy and sunny and perfect for eating lunch. Cam walked over and sat beside her. "Hey," he said with a kiss to her temple. 

"Hi." 

"Wanna come over for dinner tonight?" 

"Sure." 

He took a bite of his sandwich and watched her. She seemed different lately. Ever since they broke up and then got back together. She didn't seem as happy.

He put his sandwich down and grabbed her hand. "Babe, what's going on?" 

"Nothing. I'm fine." 

"Kiki, I know you. You're my best friend. We grew up together. I know when something bothers you. You wear your heart on your sleeve." 

She supposed he was right. She had been thinking more lately about their future. She was pretty positive she wasn't ready to get married. "Cam, I don't think we should get married right away." 

"You don't?" 

"No." She stared at their hands and felt a tear trickle down her cheek. 

"Are you breaking up with me? I don't mind waiting but I don't want to lose you, Kylie. I love you." 

"I'm not breaking up with you. I just don't think I'm ready to get married. I'm sorry that I made such a big deal out of getting married next summer. I guess that's part of being unprepared. I want to wait." 

"Ok. Then we will wait." 

"I'm sorry." She wiped her tears away but wouldn't meet his eyes. 

"Hey," he said gently, lifting her chin up so she would look at him. "There's nothing to be sorry for. I wouldn't want us to rush into something that both of us aren't ready for. I want you to be happy above all else." 

She nodded. "I love you, Cam. Thank you for being willing to wait." 

"I love you too." 

….. 

That afternoon…. 

Abbie finished up cleaning the rooms on the top floor and was about to start on the next floor down when she heard two loud pops. She didn't know what it was but she ran down the stairs, hoping it wasn't her grandma. "Grandma?" 

"In the kitchen. Stay away from the windows. Those were gunshots." 

"What?!" 

"It sounded close. I don't know where it came from though." Abbie sat down on the floor with Charlotte. 

"I hope it wasn't at the bank. Grandma, what if Harry…." 

"Sweetie, don't worry yet. We don't know anything about where it came from." She took Abbie's hand and squeezed. "Let's talk about something else." 

"Like what?" 

"How is married life?" 

"Good," she said shyly, her cheeks blushing. 

"Good. I'm glad. You seem really happy." 

"I am. Grandma, he's wonderful. I can't believe he's mine." 

"Well he is, honey, and you are very fortunate. Don't ever forget to let him know that." 

Abbie looked at her grandma closely. She seemed sad. "Grandma, are you ok?"

"Yeah, just missing Jake, I guess. I loved him with all of my heart, you know?" 

"I do and he loved you back." 

"I don't have any regrets though. We never hesitated to show each other love or tell each other." 

After that short conversation, Abbie wanted to know so badly if Harry was ok. "I need to go see if I can find out where that came from." 

"Please stay here, Abbie. I don't want you to get hurt." 

"Abbie!" Holly ran in the room. "Abbie, is Harry ok?" 

"I don't know. Have you heard what happened?" 

"No, I saw the constable riding out of town really fast so maybe he was chasing someone." 

Abbie stood up. "Will you keep Grandma company while I go try to find him?" 

"Of course." Holly sat down next to Charlotte. "What are we making for dinner, Nana?" 

Abbie smiled and then went to look out the front window. No one seemed to be overly concerned about anything in relation to the bank. People walked in and out of the office like normal. That helped Abbie feel a little better. 

Then she saw him. He looked both ways before he walked across the street and then made his way to her. She said a prayer of gratitude and rushed to the door and into his arms. 

"Hey," he said as he held her. "I'm ok. Everything is just fine, Ab." 

"I was so scared you were hurt." 

"It wasn't even at the bank, hon. It was the store." 

"No! Is anyone hurt?" Now she was worried about Uncle Travis and Ben and Carlie. 

"No. The guy was thankfully a bad shot." 

"Harry!" Holly rushed over and hugged him too, tears streaming down her face. "You're ok?" 

"I'm ok. That's why I came here. I knew you would both be worried." 

… 

Abbie snuggled up to Harry on their bed that night. She couldn't sleep and it wasn't because of his snoring either. She hadn't even thought about how dangerous his job could really be. Of course, it was a bank and banks got robbed all the time but to have the uncertainty that she felt this afternoon…now she got it. Anyone could be at risk wherever they worked or lived. 

"Hon?" Harry kissed her forehead. "Aren't you tired? 

"Yes. I can't sleep though." 

"My snoring? I'm sorry. Maybe I should see a doctor." 

"No, not your snoring." 

"What then?" He rubbed her back and sighed. 

"This afternoon… Grandma told me how much she missed Papa and she told me to make sure I always let you know how much I love you. I do, Harry. I love you with all of my heart. When I didn't know if you were hurt…" 

"I love you too. I'm sorry you were worried, babe. But, I'm ok." 

"Thank goodness." He pulled her closer and moved his fingertips up and down her bare arm, back and forth, hoping to relax her. He was going to stay awake until she slept soundly. She took a deep breath and slowly released it and he felt her body relax. 

"I love you, Abbie Yates." 

"To the moon and back," she mumbled as she drifted off. 

…. 

LATER THAT NIGHT

Ben stared at the bullet hole in the wall about a foot left of where he had been standing. He could have been killed if the guy had aimed. Thankfully, he hadn't and thankfully Ellie had still been at school and Carlie had taken Eddie and Faith to her parents for the afternoon. 

Carlie walked down the stairs. "Honey? It's late." 

"Yeah." 

"Aren't you tired?" 

"Exhausted." 

"Come up to bed. I'll give you a massage." 

"I'm just going to toss and turn. I might as well stay awake." 

"Hmm." She walked over and slipped her arms around his waist. "You, Ben Harris, don't want my massage?" 

"Sorry, I'm just not in the mood. Do you realize how close I came to dying today?" 

"Yes, I do. I'm choosing to just be grateful you're standing here with me." 

"How? I don't understand how you just put it out of your head." 

"Because I look at you and I see a strong man that I love more than anything. I see a wonderful father and a hard worker. I need you with me, Ben, and I'm so grateful that I can say this to you right now instead of wondering if I told you that I loved you enough." 

He thought about that for a moment. "You did. I won't ever doubt it." He smiled down at her. "I love you too, babe." She pushed up on her toes and kissed him softly. 

"Let's go to bed," she offered again. "You know you love my massages." 

"Mmhm. I do." 

….. 

The next day… 

Carrie rocked Tory and Haley on the porch swing, enjoying the sunshine and cool weather. "Mama?" 

"Shhh.. Haley, time to rest your eyes." 

"Daddy!" Haley got up off the swing and ran to Drew who had just walked out onto the porch. 

"Hi, Hales. Are you supposed to be resting?" 

"Yep. Want you." 

"Come on, let's sit next to Mama and close our eyes." Drew walked over and sat gently next to Carrie. "Hi, beautiful." 

"Hey." She leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'm glad you're here." 

"Why's that?" 

"I missed you today." 

He kissed her forehead and then tipped her chin up just a smidge so he could kiss her. "I miss you every day." He kissed her again and then decided to tell her his reason for coming home early. "I have an idea." 

"Ok." 

"Mom told me last week that they are moving to Hope Valley next summer." 

"Yeah, she told me too. I will miss her so much." 

"What do you think about us moving into their house?" 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. It's larger than ours and it's a working ranch. I wouldn't have to put any more work into this place to get it up and running." 

"I think that's a great idea. You need to finally have your dream, hon. I messed that up for you and…" 

"No, don't even think that. I did what I needed to do to support you and our family. I didn't give up anything." 

"I know how hard you've worked at the store and…" He gently stopped her words with his finger to her lips. 

"It doesn't matter. What matters is we are together and you and the kids are happy." 

"But are you happy, Drew?" 

"Of course I am. Nothing makes me happier than you and our kids." 

She believed him. He had always been sincere and loving. She was very lucky but she felt like all those years after they lost Natalie had been wasted. She could have been happy with him but instead she couldn't move forward. Like she was stuck. 

"Carrie, do you believe me? I wouldn't change anything about our life. I just want to make it even better." 

"I believe you." 

"Good. Let's go put the girls down and maybe take a nap of our own." They stood up together and walked to the girl's room to lay them down. Drew had a good feeling about the changes that were going to come their way.


	21. Chapter 21

LATE NOVEMBER, HARRIS TOWN

Abbie walked home from the doctor as happy as she had ever been. Doc Beckley had confirmed she was pregnant and she could not wait to tell Harry. She headed to the bank to see if he would join her for lunch. Unfortunately he was in a meeting so she had to have lunch by herself. Thankfully, she had not experienced horrible morning sickness like so many of her sisters and mom so she looked forward to every aspect of being pregnant. 

She ate her sandwich and took one down for Harry and then walked to the boarding house. 

"There are two new families needing rooms, Abbie." 

"Ok, Grandma. When will they be here?" 

"Tomorrow. They will be here for about three days." 

"Ok." 

As they cleaned the rooms, Abbie became exhausted as she had been for months. "Abbie, do you need to rest?" 

"Yes. I'm sorry. I'm so tired." 

"It's ok. Go ahead and go home. I'll take care of everything here." Abbie initially protested, not wanting to leave a 72 year old woman to do the work of 3 people.  
"Holly will be here soon. Now, you need to take care of yourself and that babe." 

"How did…?" 

"Sweetheart, I have so many grandbabies and great-grandbabies. I know the signs. Go rest. In fact, you should plan on leaving every day at this time. It's very important not to overdo it. Oh, and Holly asked if she can stay here tonight." 

Abbie hugged Charlotte and smiled. "I love you. Thank you for helping me." 

"Scoot, dear. Go rest." 

"Yes, ma'am." 

Abbie walked back to the bank and headed upstairs to take a nap. Before sleep though, she prepared a pork roast and put it in the oven. She wanted tonight to be special. 

….. 

"Mmm, something smells good," Harry said as he walked in the door later. 

"It's your favorite. Pork roast, green beans, mashed potatoes, and cherry pie for dessert." 

"Wow. What's the occasion?" 

"We have the house to ourselves and I wanted to talk to you about something."

He removed his suit jacket and tie and then kissed Abbie hello. "You look lovely, Mrs. Yates." 

"Thank you, husband." 

Harry leaned against the counter and watched her finish dinner. Oh, how he loved her. She was a wonderful wife and big sister. She cooked very well. She was sweet and kind and beautiful. Honestly, he had yet to find fault with her, except that she worried a lot about him, and that wasn't a fault, it just meant she cared. 

She smiled at him as he watched, feeling her cheeks get hot. "You are awfully handsome, Harry. Did you know that?" 

"I did but only because you tell me." 

Abbie smiled again, knowing that was true. She did tell him and often. He literally made her heart speed up just by walking in the room. She had never known such a feeling until she met him. Why not let him know? 

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" 

"I'll tell you after dinner in front of the fire." 

"Ok. I'm curious." 

She put the roast and all the trimmings on the table and sat down. "Dinner is served." 

…. 

Later, by the fire…. 

"Ok, so I went to see Dr. Beckley today." 

"Oh, ok." 

"I've been really tired lately. I've been taking a long nap everyday and getting lightheaded once in awhile." 

"Honey, you didn't tell me you were lightheaded." He took her hand and squeezed it. "What did he say? Is there something wrong?" 

"No, nothing is wrong. Another thing I noticed was that I'm late for my monthly." She watched his face as he thought hard and then he turned pale. 

"How late?" 

"Well, I haven't had one since the week after we got married." 

"Sweetie! That means…we have been married for…so that means…" 

"I'm about twelve weeks pregnant." 

"WOOHOO!" He jumped up and pulled her into his arms and then apologized for jostling her. "I'm sorry. I need to be careful." He grinned and cupped her face in his hands. "A baby?" She nodded, her eyes filling with tears. "That's wonderful. That's amazing, Abbie Joy. Truly amazing." He kissed her lips softly. "I love you so much." 

"I love you too. I hope Kiki won't be too mad. I'm going to be either really pregnant or having the baby when she and Cam get married." 

"She'll understand." 

… 

The next evening, Jack and Elizabeth invited Harry, Abbie, and Holly over for dinner. 

Harry had suggested telling them so that Kiki could get used to the idea of Abbie possibly not being her matron of honor. 

As they ate cookies and drank milk for dessert, Abbie squeezed Harry's hand. "Everyone," Abbie said loudly. 

They all stopped and looked at her after a moment. "Ab?" 

"Harry and I are going to have a baby." 

Everyone congratulated them, giving them hugs. The noise was almost deafening but it was comforting to her. It felt like home. 

The younger kids were sent upstairs to get ready for bed so the adults could talk. "Kiki? I am due in the middle of June and I don't want you to think I don't want to be in your wedding, but I may not be able to." 

"I'm not getting married this summer, so you don't need to worry." She started washing dishes as if she hadn't just dropped something huge on everyone. 

Abbie saw Kiki's face as she turned. She got up and stood next to her at the sink. "What happened? Did you breakup?" 

"No. I'm just not ready." She washed a dish and handed it to Abbie. "I wish I was." 

"Are you ok?" 

"Of course. Congratulations, by the way. I'm very happy for you, Ab." 

"Thank you." 

Jack knew Kiki was hiding her emotions. He figured Abbie knew too. He would chat with her later. For now, he was going to be happy for Abbie and Harry. They were making him a grandfather yet again. 

…. 

HOPE VALLEY

Lee held Rosemary's hand as they walked home from dinner. He had been making an honest effort to court her again after their disagreement a few months before. Her complaint had been that he didn't show her affection very much which made her question how he felt. So now, he held her hand, he hugged and kissed her often, they had dates weekly, and he told her he loved her multiple times a day. She seemed happier which made him happier too. 

"Lee, do you think our life is boring?" 

"No, sweetheart. Do you?" 

"Well, kind of. We eat in the same restaurant many times a week. We wake up and go to bed at the same time every day. I even know exactly what time you are going to kiss me goodbye every morning to get in your car and drive to work. We are in a rut. I think we should travel." 

"Travel? Sure. Where to?" 

"Toronto. Then maybe Boston and over to Chicago." 

"That's a pretty long trip, sweetheart. I can't leave the mill for that long." 

"Lee has been majority owner for years now. Honestly we both wonder why you still go in every day." 

"Honestly, I'd be bored if I didn't work. It's been a part of my life for so long." 

"You'd have more time to be with me. Do I bore you?" 

"Boring is definitely not a word that goes with Rosemary Coulter." 

She giggled and took his hand again. "I should hope not. I don't want to be boring old Nana." 

"You're not my Nana. You're my gorgeous, talented, unboring Rosie." 

"Unboring is not a word, dear. Maybe I should buy you a dictionary." 

"Yes, maybe and maybe we should plan a trip after our newest grandchild is born." 

"Really? Oh Lee! This will be wonderful. I know exactly what I want to do first!" 

…. 

HARRIS TOWN

Jack knocked on the girls room door. 

"Come in." 

"Hey, Kylie. Can I talk with you?" 

"Sure. Lydie? Can you go see Mama for a few minutes?" 

"But you were going to braid my hair." 

"Mama can or I will in a little bit." 

"Ok." She walked out and shut the door. 

"May I sit?" Jack asked, gesturing to the bed across from hers. 

"Sure." Jack gazed at his beautiful blonde daughter. She was certainly different in looks than all of the kids. She did have his lips though. "Dad?" 

"Sorry. Um, I just…I was surprised when you said earlier that you were waiting to get married. I thought that's what you wanted." 

"So did I." 

"What changed your mind, sweetheart?" 

"Nothing in particular." 

He knew she was holding back something. "Kylie, I'm not going to force you to tell me, but I think maybe it has something to do with me or Mom and you're afraid of what we might think." 

"I'm just not ready to be without you and Mom. I don't know how to be a wife and if I am a wife, then I will be a mother. I'm only fifteen. I'm not ready for someone to call me Mama yet." 

"So in the summer, you're going to move to Hope Valley with us and Cam will head to Alberta? Without you?" 

"Yes. It's better that way." 

"Kylie, do you love him?" 

"Yes. I love him enough not to marry him when it's not what I want right now." 

"Ok. I support that." 

"Thank you." 

He walked over and kissed her forehead. "I'm very proud of you, Kylie." 

She stood up and hugged him. "I love you, Daddy. Thank you for supporting me." 

He wrapped her tight in his arms. "I love you too, baby." 

….. 

The next afternoon, Jack wandered down to the kitchen. "Hey, babe." 

"Hey. You need a haircut," she blurted. 

"I suppose but I thought you liked my hair longer." 

"I do but I just cut Bradley and Charlie's hair so I thought I'd do yours too." 

He looked down at the piles of light brown and black hair on the floor. "That's a lot of hair." 

"I may have trimmed Kiki's too." 

"Kiki's? You never did that before." 

"She wanted a change and I think it looks nice." 

Kiki walked in and his jaw dropped. "What do you think?" 

"It's short…." was all he could squeak out. 

Her hair had been almost to her waist just that morning. Now, it was shoulder length. "Dad?" 

He wasn't mad he just….he liked long hair on his girls. He knew once they were a certain age, he had very little say but….Kiki's hair was short. 

"Daddy?" 

He turned. She was gorgeous, even with short hair. "Yes?" 

"Daddy, are you mad? Do I look horrible?" 

He opened his arms and smiled as she walked in. "No, I'm not mad, and I think it would be impossible for you to look anything but absolutely beautiful. It just surprised me, that's all." 

"Ok. I decided something. " 

"What's that?" 

"One year." 

"One year what?" 

"One year and I will be Mrs. Cameron Beckley. I'm telling him that today. I'm going to learn everything I can from watching Mom and Abbie and Carrie and Carlie. I'm going to be ready to be his wife." 

"That's great, sweetie. I know you can do it." 

"That means, I want us to be married next Christmas in Hope Valley when he's on winter break." 

"Ok. We will make sure it happens." 

"Thank you." She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to go see him." 

…. 

Kiki walked up to the Beckley house just outside town and knocked on their door.

"Kiki!" 

"Hi, Jilly. Is Cam here?" 

"Yeah. Come in. He's in the kitchen." Jillian looked up at Kiki's hair. "You look real pretty." 

"Thanks!" 

As they entered the kitchen, Kiki stopped and stared. Cam was cooking. She had never seen him do that before. "Cam? I didn't know you knew how to cook." 

He looked over at her and froze and then yelped, "Ouch!" 

He quickly rushed over to the sink and pumped cold water onto his hand where his burn was. "Are you ok?" 

"You cut your hair." 

"I did. I needed a change." 

He pumped a bit more and held his fingers there. "Why?" 

"Why what?" 

"Why cut your hair? It was beautiful." 

"It still is." She could see his jaw clenching. "You're mad." 

"No, I just don't understand why you didn't talk to me first." 

"About my hair? It's on MY head, Cam. Why do I need to ask your permission?" 

"Not permission. That's not what I meant." 

"That's what it sounded like." 

"Look Kiki. All I meant was…" 

"What you meant was you would have told me not to do it and expected me to listen." She was standing there, hands on her hips, looking entirely adorable, and he loved it. He loved her hair and the woman who's head it was on. 

He couldn't stop himself from walking over and planting a kiss on her that made them both breathless. He didn't care one bit that Jillian was in the room. 

"Gross!" she said and ran out of the room. 

The couple pulled back slightly and held each other. "Cameron Beckley, who knew you could kiss like that?" 

"I…I mean…you looked so cute and beautiful….I couldn't help myself." He kissed her again, slowly this time. "I love you." His fingers stroked her now short blonde hair. "I love your hair and your strong personality. I love everything about you." 

She smiled. "Next Christmas, Cam. I'll be ready to be your wife." 

"Thank goodness."


	22. Chapter 22

MID-DECEMBER

Maddie was done with being pregnant. She knew she had about three weeks left but she was done. She ached, her hips, her back, her knees. Honestly, she missed being able to see her feet. 

"Mama!" Luke bellowed as he ran into the house leaving the door wide open and a trail of snow on her clean floors. Thankfully, his older siblings were right behind him. 

"Yes, Luke?" 

"Teacher said I'm ana…ami..imag..I don't know how to say it." 

"She said imaginative," Leah told him, obviously thinking her brother was a bother. 

"Yeah! That's it. What does it mean, Mama?" he asked as he attempted to climb up on her lap. 

"It means you're creative." 

"What's cre…a…tive?" 

"Um…it means you have lots of interesting ideas. Why did she say you were imaginative, Luke?" 

"I drawed a good picture." 

"You drew a good picture?" 

"That's what I said." She kissed his cold rosy cheeks and smiled. She loved the little guy to pieces. What a joy he was. 

"I'm proud of you. Why don't you go take your boots and coat off?" 

"K. Love you, Mama." 

"Rachel, Leah?" Maddie called as she waddled into the kitchen. 

"Yes, Mama?" 

"We need to start dinner in ten minutes." 

"Ok," Rachel agreed. Rachel had just turned twelve the past summer and she was a beauty. Her exotic looks made Maddie think she was part Indian. Dark skin, darker brown eyes and black hair made her stand out but thankfully no one in town had a problem with that. 

Leah, who was about to turn twelve on Christmas, resembled Maddie with her dark brown curls and hazel eyes. The girls were best friends much like she and Em were and they both enjoyed cooking, but Leah wanted to run the ranch with Nate. She was a tomboy through and through and wore knickers to prove it.

"Ma, can't I go help dad and Danny with chores? Please?" 

"Alright. Go help your dad. It's your night for dishes though." Leah kissed Maddie's cheek and smiled. 

"Thanks, Ma." 

….. 

Nate looked up as Leah walked in the barn. "Hey, baby girl." 

"I'm almost twelve, Dad." 

"You'll always be my baby girl, even when you're fifty and a grandmother." 

"I'm never having babies, Dad. I'm just going to run the ranch. With you." 

Nate watched her walk over and pick up a bucket to milk the goat. He'd never known a girl who'd rather do chores than cook and learn how to be a wife and mother. But here she was, his own beautiful daughter, wearing knickers and a flannel shirt and milking a goat. 

He didn't care either way, as long as she was happy. 

…. 

The next day, Jack and Elizabeth arrived in town with their four youngest in tow. They headed over to Maddie and Nate's house to stay this time. 

"Papa and Gamma are here!" Luke yelled, charging out the door. 

"Lucas! Get your boots on and your coat!" Maddie yelled out the door. 

He stood on the porch, jumping up and down. "Papa! Gamma! Happy Christmas!" 

Jack smiled and walked up the steps. "Get inside, bud, before you freeze!" 

As Jack walked in he smiled even bigger as he caught sight of his firstborn. "Well, Bug. Look at you." 

"Yeah, look at me. I'm huge." 

"You're beautiful." He hugged her and kissed her forehead. 

"I tell her that all the time, Dad. She doesn't believe me," Nate said as he walked over to shake his hand. "Glad you're here." He kissed Maddie's temple and smiled. 

"Me too, son." 

Elizabeth walked in with Lydie. "Maddie!" 

"Hi, Lydie. How are you?" 

"Good. Mama said your baby is coming soon." 

"Hopefully," she said, rubbing her tummy. 

Elizabeth gave her a hug. "You look wonderful, Bug. I'm so grateful I'm going to be here." 

"Me too. Em really wants you to be at her birth too." 

"That's the plan." 

….. 

Well, the next day, Em's baby decided to make an appearance. She was home alone with Nick and her water broke. It was about noon so she knew that no one would be coming for at least another three hours. 

"Let's go for a walk, ok Nicky?" 

"Ya. Walk." She bundled him up in his winter clothes and slipped one of Lee's coats on over her belly and they walked. She was grateful they were really close to town but even then, in between contractions, it took fifteen minutes instead of only five. 

She headed to the library, hoping Livy could watch him for a bit. 

"Em?" Max said as she walked in. 

"Mama owie," Nick said, looking concerned. 

"Max….is….Liv here?" 

"Yes. Are you in labor?" 

She nodded as he led her to sit down. "I'll take Nick to Livy. Give Mama kisses, buddy." 

"Bye, Mama." 

Em kissed his cheeks. "I'll see you later. Be a good boy." 

"Be good," he repeated with a nod. 

"Good job." She waved at him and then quietly moaned when another contraction hit. 

Max rushed back out and helped her to her feet. "Which order do you want me to do this? Take you home and then get Lee…." 

"Yes. Take me home, please." 

Max left Em with instructions to get Lee and her mother and to send Kiki to pick up Nick and take him and her other boys to Will and Ashley's. 

Em moaned and walked through her labor. The thirty minutes it took for Lee and her mother to get there were the longest of her life. 

When she learned from Elizabeth that the doc was out of town for the holidays, she wanted to strangle him. "Are you serious? He knows how close Maddie and I are to birth!" 

"Hon, please be calm. Let's get you upstairs." 

"I want to keep walking, Lee. Ma, will you deliver the baby?" 

"I've helped before but maybe your father should help me. What do you think?" 

Em thought for a moment and then nodded. "Ok. Please go get him." 

"I'll get him," Lee offered. "I can't deliver a baby so it's better if Mom stays here." He kissed Em and rushed out of the house. 

Another thirty minutes passed and Lee and Jack walked in. "Its been quite a few years, Em. Are you sure?" 

"We don't have much of a choice. Will you help me, Dad?" 

"Of course. We need to sterilize some scissors and we need string and towels."

Another hour later, Lee Sr. and Rosie showed up too, along with Maddie. 

"Lee, help me to lay down, please?" she said as she panted. 

Jack gave her a moment to change into a nightgown and get on the bed before he walked in. He never thought he would deliver his own grandchild. "I'm going to have you check her progress, Elizabeth." 

"Um, ok. I'll need you to tell me what I need to do." 

"I will." He sat patiently talking Elizabeth through the process. At her description, she seemed to be about ready to push. 

A short time later, Em said that she was ready to push so Jack took the spot Elizabeth had been in. "Ok, babe. Next contraction, go ahead." Em nodded and accepted Lee's gentle kiss and encouragement. 

"You can do this, sweetheart." 

An hour later, their daughter Lauren Rosemary Coulter was born. "A girl. She's amazing," Lee told her. "I'm so proud of you, Em." 

Jack cleaned up after a bit and then took Elizabeth into the other room. 

"Is it a girl?" Lee asked, standing up from the couch. 

"We will let the kids tell you in a few minutes." 

Maddie groaned from the chair. "Bug?" She rubbed her tummy as a shooting pain moved from her tummy to her back. "A kick?" Jack asked. 

"No. Probably nothing." That nothing, however, turned into something quickly. Her water broke a few moments later and then contractions started coming rapidly. "Um, I think someone needs to get Nate, please." 

Lee Sr. rode off to send Nate and to stay with their kids for awhile. 

Jack helped Maddie up from the chair and Elizabeth helped her walk to the guest room. "Two grandbabies in one day. Such a blessing." 

"Ow!" Maddie yelled out, bending and clutching her stomach. 

"Breathe slowly, Bug. You can do this." 

Maddie did as she was told, breathing until the pain stopped. Elizabeth helped her change into one of Em's nightgowns. 

Maddie's baby arrived shortly before midnight, a girl, Genevieve Diana Carlin. They were going to call her Genna. 

….. 

BUXTON, THE NEXT DAY

Amy was six weeks away from having her baby and she felt good, even though tired. She cleaned the kitchen, humming as she moved around. She didn't hear the door open. 

"Mama?" 

She turned and a huge smile appeared on her face. "Meri!" 

"Hi, Mama." They two women embraced. "I missed you." 

"I missed you too. Now let me look at you." Amy gazed at her daughter. "You look wonderful and happy." 

"I am but it's great to be home. Where's everyone?" 

"Logan and Joe are in their room and Lily is playing at Rose's house next door. She knows you are coming so…." 

"Meri!" 

"So she should be home soon," Amy finished with a laugh as Lily rushed toward Meri. 

Meri scooped up her six year old sister and hugged her tight. Lily started crying and that brought the tears for Meri and Amy too. 

"Ok, why are all my girls crying?" Caleb asked as he lugged in two bags that Meri had left on the porch. 

Meri, still carrying Lily, walked into Caleb's open arms. "Hi, Dad." 

"Meri. You're home." 

"For a few weeks anyway." 

"You could just quit and stay home with me forever." 

"Yeah!" Lily said happily. 

"Not an option, but thank you for making me feel loved, you two." She set Lily down and picked up a suitcase. "Want to help me unpack, Lil?" 

"Sure. Got any presents in there for me?" 

"Let's go see!" 

Caleb watched his girls rush off. "I'm glad she's here." 

"Me too." 

"Ames, I got a telegram." 

"I thought we were here for another two years." 

"No, this isn't from the Mounties. It's from Mason." 

"Oh! Thank goodness. When are they coming? I can't wait to see them." 

"They aren't. They decided to stay in Hope Valley this Christmas. I'm sorry, babe." He wrapped her in his arms as she cried softly. He knew she had wanted all her babies home. "It will be ok." 

"I know. Maybe I can go when it gets closer to her due date. In April. Would that be ok with you?" 

"Anything that wipes the sadness off your face is fine with me." 

She smiled up at him. "I love you, Caleb." 

"I love you too." 

….. 

HOPE VALLEY, MASON AND MARIE'S HOUSE

Mason figured his mom would be upset when they didn't show up for Christmas but he wanted to spend his and Marie's first Christmas as a married couple together, alone. He wanted to create good memories with her and new traditions that they could pass on to their children. 

Mason walked home from the store, where he went once a week for groceries, making good on his promise that she wouldn't have to see her father. He never asked about Marie and for all Mason knew, he had no idea she was back in town or that she was married and pregnant. The man lived above the store and Mason had never seen him anywhere else. 

"Marie?" he called as he walked in the house. He didn't receive a response so he figured she was probably asleep. 

He walked to the kitchen and put the groceries away and then started dinner.

Marie walked in the kitchen as he was putting the small chicken in the oven. "Hey, Mase. I'm sorry, I fell asleep." 

He walked over and kissed her. "Don't be sorry. You and the baby need your rest." He sat down at the table and pulled her to his lap. "How was your day?" 

"Good. I went to visit with your grandma at Maddie and Nate's. I saw the new baby. She is so beautiful." 

"That's good. Did you hold her?" 

"No. I didn't." 

"Babe, you should start practicing, especially with a newborn. That will help you get ready for ours." 

"I know. Maybe next time." 

"Did you talk to Liv about helping her?" 

"No. I will go tomorrow." 

He rubbed her back with one hand and her tummy with the other. "Nervous?" 

"What if I'm not good at it?" 

"Practice will help, but I know you. You are so loving and you will be a wonderful mother." 

"I'm glad you think so." 

She felt a flutter and touched her tummy. She had felt it before but it had been doing it more often lately. "What's going on? Are you in pain?" 

"No, I felt something. Like a flutter." 

"I think the baby moved, Marie. That's what my mom says it feels like." 

"Really? It moved?" She put his hand there on her tummy and waited, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I can't believe it moved." 

"Those tears, sweetheart, show me that you love this baby. I have absolutely no doubt that you will be a great mother."


	23. Chapter 23

Marie hummed in the kitchen as she made their dinner. One week until Christmas with her best friend and husband. She was happy and excited and a whole lot of other feelings all wrapped up together. 

Once she put the lid on their beef stew, she sat down to finish knitting the blanket she was making. She had always been good at sewing and that saved her a lot of money being able to make her own clothes. Knitting wasn't as easy but the more she did it, the better she got. 

She looked up when she heard the knock on the door. She put her knitting down and walked over to open it, unprepared for what waited on the other side. 

"Marie? Oh my, you are beautiful." 

Marie stared at the woman outside the door, unable to believe she was actually standing there. After eleven years. 

"Marie, it's me, Mama." 

"I know who you are, Mabel. I don't want to see you. Please go." 

She attempted to close the door but Mabel raised her hand to stop it. "Marie, please. I just want to talk to you." 

"Why? After eleven years of not communicating with me, why now?" 

"I love you." 

"No, you don't. You have no idea what love is. Please go." Marie succeeded in closing the door this time. 

Marie sat quickly so she wouldn't fall down. Her happiness had vanished. Now it was replaced with anger and resentment. She didn't want to feel that way again. 

"Hon? I'm home." Mason walked into the kitchen a few minutes later and saw her face. "What's wrong?" He sat down next to her and wiped the tears she wasn't aware she had cried. "Babe? What is it? Do you need the doctor?" 

She leaned forward into his arms, burying her face in his neck. "Hold me." 

He pulled her over to his lap and held her tightly. "Marie, please tell me." 

"She came back." 

"Who did?" 

"After eleven years….she left me all alone, Mase. I was six. How could she…?" 

"Your mother? She's here?" 

"I made her leave. I hate her. I don't want to feel this way but I do." 

"Did she tell you what she wanted?" 

"No, she said she loved me. How could that possibly be true? Leaving your child to fend for herself at six years old, with an alcoholic father, is not love!" 

"Marie. Please stay calm for our baby. Please." 

She took a deep breath and leaned against his chest again. He was right. The baby was what was important. She didn't need to waste time and energy on Mabel Patrick. 

….. 

MADDIE AND NATE'S HOUSE, THE NEXT MORNING

Elizabeth kissed the top of Kiki's head. "Sweetie, you ok?" 

"Sure, Ma." Kiki gave her a half-hearted smile. 

"Missing Cam?" 

"Yes. I wish he was here or we were there." She missed everything about him.

The way his blue eyes lit up when he looked at her. The way his hair fell into his eyes and her hand itched to brush it back. His strong arms holding her close. His kisses…oh she definitely had never imagined the feelings that went along with those. 

"Why don't you write him a letter?" 

"Maybe. I think I'll take Lydie for a walk. Wanna go, little sister?" 

"Yes! Can we go to the store?" 

Kiki smiled at the look on her face. "Yep, let's go." 

Lydie held her hand, swinging it back and forth and skipping as they walked. "I'm gonna buy a present for Mama." 

"You are? You got money?" 

"Yup! Been saving all year." 

"What are you going to get her?" 

"Don't know yet. Will you help me pick something out, Kiki, please?" 

"You bet." 

After about a twenty minute walk, they arrived at the store. Then they heard the storekeeper and a woman yelling. 

"Here? What do you mean she's here!?" the storekeeper yelled. 

"You don't even know your own daughter is here?" 

"I haven't seen her in almost a year. She said she was moving to Buxton to be with her boyfriend. Why would I think she was here?" 

"She apparently moved back." 

"And the boyfriend?" 

"No idea except she is wearing a gold ring on her finger and is apparently with child." 

"Pregnant! She better have married that boyfriend or she'll be sorry!" 

Kiki realized just then that these must be Marie's parents. What a pair. 

"You don't touch her, Donald Patrick, or I'll have you arrested!" 

Kiki pulled Lydie back outside. "Um, let's come back later." 

"But, I want…" 

"I know, but it's not a good time. Let's go see…" 

She stopped talking when the woman from inside stormed out and walked away. "Can we go back in now?" 

"I suppose." 

"Yay!" 

Kiki nodded at Mr. Patrick as they walked in. "Good day," she said. 

"Miss." 

After a bit of time looking, Lydie found a light purple crocheted shawl. "Mama would love this." 

"Its three dollars. Do you have that much?" 

"No." Lydie looked on the verge of tears. 

"How much do you have?" 

"One dollar. I thought it would be enough." 

"I could loan it to you and you could do extra chores to pay me back." 

"Ok! Thank you!" Lydie hugged her waist and grinned up at her. "I love you, Kiki. You are the best big sister." 

"I love you too, Lyd." 

After they made the purchase and Kiki paid the extra nickel to wrap it in brown paper and a bow, the girls walked back to the house. 

"I can't wait until Christmas!" 

Kiki couldn't wait until the day after Christmas when they went home and she would see Cam. 

…. 

Marie was grateful for her grandmother-in-law. Elizabeth visited a few days after Mabel had shown up. 

"Grandma." 

"Hi, sweetie. How are you doing?" 

They walked in and sat on the couch to talk. "Do you want any coffee?" 

"No thanks. I just came to see you and the baby." 

"Did Mason talk to you?" 

"No. Is he at work?" 

"Yes." Marie felt the flutter of the baby causing her to touch her tummy, almost without thinking. 

"Did you feel the butterflies?" 

"Yeah. It's amazing to know something Mason and I made is alive and safe inside me." 

"One of life's greatest blessings." Elizabeth moved closer and wrapped her arm around Marie. "What's worrying you?" 

"Did anyone mention to you about my childhood?" 

"No, not really. Just that it was hard on you." 

"When I was six, my mother took my brother and sister and left. My father is an alcoholic and was rarely home. When he was home, he drank, so basically…" 

"You raised yourself?" 

"Yes. My mother came to see me a few days ago." 

"Had you been in contact with her?" 

"No. Not in the eleven years since she left." 

"Did she tell you why she came back now?" 

Marie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I didn't give her a chance. She said she loved me and I made her leave. Grandma, I have this anger and resentment toward her. I thought I had moved past it. I've been so happy with Mason, but the moment I saw her, it came rushing back." 

"Is she still in town?" 

"I have no idea." 

"Maybe you should find her and talk to her." 

"I don't want to." 

"I understand, sweetie, but unless you find out why she did what she did, you may not be able to move past it. You don't have to go alone. I'm sure Mason would go with you." 

"Will you go?" 

"Of course I will." Elizabeth stood up. 

"Now?" 

"No time like the present." 

Marie stood up, her hand protectively on her stomach. "Ok." 

The first place they went was the boarding house, figuring she was staying there if she was still in town. 

The owner told them there was a dark haired woman staying in room 4 but she didn't know her name. Marie assumed it was her and the two ladies walked down the hallway. 

After knocking, they waited. 

"Marie?" Mabel stood eyeing them with red puffy eyes. "I didn't expect you….I mean, I'm glad…please, come in." 

"Can we maybe take a walk?" Marie nervously asked her. 

"I'm not really dressed to go anywhere." Mabel was in her nightgown and robe, her long dark hair in a braid over her shoulder. "Can you give me a few moments?" Marie and Elizabeth nodded and walked back to the entry of the boarding house. 

"I don't know if I can do this," she muttered. 

"Yes, you can. Just the simple fact that you are a strong woman, Marie, tells me you can." 

She wrapped her arms around her rounded middle. "I'm not strong." That was the last thing she felt. 

"Oh, but you are, dear. You raised yourself. You moved to Buxton alone, not knowing how you would get money or where you would live. Now you are facing the unknowns of bringing your own child into this world. You are a strong Thornton woman and you have many others behind you." 

Marie walked forward and hugged Elizabeth. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome, dear." 

Mabel appeared a few moments later and Elizabeth suggested they go to the café for coffee. 

"Actually, I think we should go to my house," Marie told them. She knew that the conversation they were going to have would be an emotional one and sitting in the café was not the place to have it. 

The ladies walked to the small home on the edge of town. "Would anyone like coffee or tea?" 

"Thank you. Yes, coffee please," Mabel told her. 

They sat at the table drinking coffee a few minutes later, not speaking. The tension could be cut with a knife, it was so thick. 

"What brings you to town, Mrs. Patrick?" Elizabeth started. 

"Actually it's Reynolds now." Marie's eyes met hers quickly but she didn't say anything. "I heard that Marie's father was living here so I hoped she was too." 

"How did you find him?" Marie wondered, finding her voice. 

"I did some digging. I sent telegrams to every town in this area." 

"Why?" 

"I wanted….no, I needed to find you, Marie." 

"After eleven years? Why?" 

"I suppose I better start at the beginning." Mabel took a sip of coffee and folded her hands. "Eleven years ago, I made a choice. It wasn't a wise one, and I can't go back and change it. I have wished every day for the last eleven years that I'd taken you with me that day, Marie." 

Marie felt tears fill her eyes as she remembered Mabel and her brother and sister walk out the door that day. 

"Why didn't you then? You knew he was an alcoholic and he didn't love me. Why leave me there?" 

"I told your father that morning that I was leaving him. He told me in no uncertain terms that I couldn't take all three of you. He told me if I did, he'd have me arrested for kidnapping and I'd never see any of you again." 

"I was six! Mama, this doesn't make sense! I could never leave my child." Marie touched her tummy and then took a deep breath to calm herself. 

"Marie, I've regretted that choice every day but I didn't want to lose all of you." 

"So you picked me? He never loved me. He never rocked me or held me or fed me or told me he loved me. Those things are what parents are supposed to do. Do you realize how hard it was on me?" Tears rolled freely now. Elizabeth grabbed her hand and squeezed. 

"Mrs. Reynolds, my name is Elizabeth Thornton. My grandson is Marie's husband." 

Mabel nodded. "Its kind of you to be here for her. I'm not here to upset you, especially now that I can see you are carrying a baby, Marie. Like I said, I regret my decision but I can't take back what I did. I'm so sorry that I left you." 

Mason walked in the door then. "Marie?" 

Marie wiped her cheeks and looked up as he walked in. "Hi, Grandma," he greeted, placing a kiss on her cheek. 

"Hey, Mase." 

Mason looked at the other woman and smiled. "I'm Mason Thornton." 

"Mabel Reynolds. I'm…" 

"Marie's mother? I see the resemblance in your eyes. Nice to meet you." He bent down and kissed Marie's cheek. "Hi, sweetie." 

"Hi." He sat next to her and took her hand in both of his. "I'm sorry, I haven't started dinner." 

"Its ok. I'm early anyway." 

Mabel watched the two, love passing between them with looks and touches. It made her very happy to see. "How long have you two been married?" 

Mason answered with a smile. "Since June. I'm still not sure how I got so lucky." 

"I'm the lucky one," Marie told him, kissing his cheek. "Mason saw past my brokenness and loved me anyway. I'm grateful to have him. And his family…they have overwhelmed me with love and kindness. They helped me to be happy again. I don't deserve them but I'm thankful they are mine now too." 

"Everyone deserves love, Marie," Mabel told her. "I'm happy you found it." 

"What about Helen and Paul? Where are they?" Marie had often wondered about her siblings, especially since marrying into a huge family. 

"Helen lives with her husband in San Francisco. Paul lives in Shadow Springs where I live with my husband Steven. He's fourteen now and trying to grow up fast." 

"Do you have any other children?" 

"Yes. One, John. He's eight." Marie saw the proud, loving smile pass over her mother's face and instantly she was jealous. 

"I think I need to lay down," Marie said, standing quickly and started walking out of the room. "I hope you have a good Christmas, Mabel. Please don't come back here. I have everyone I need now." 

Mabel stood and placed her cup in the sink. "Thank you both for allowing me to be here. It's nice to meet Marie's family and to see that she's cared for and is loved. Honestly, that's what I was hoping for." 

Mason put his hand on her arm. "Mrs. Reynolds, I'm grateful you came to see her, even if it didn't go very well. She at least got some answers. Maybe now, she can move past it." 

Mabel nodded at him and Elizabeth and walked out of the house.


	24. Chapter 24

Mason attempted to distract Marie as much as possible for the next few days.

This particular day, they walked out in the woods to find a Christmas tree. He thought that could be their family tradition that they could carry on with their children every year. 

"Warm enough, babe?" 

"Yes. If I wasn't, I'd be concerned," she said with a laugh. He had insisted she wear a pair of his long johns and pants under her dress along with a coat, gloves, mittens, and a scarf. 

"I just want you to be warm enough." 

"I know." He was so cute and so protective of her and the baby and she didn't mind. She knew he loved her and that's what mattered. 

"What about this tree?" Mason asked, gesturing to the tree in front of them. 

"Sure." 

"Do you think it's too big?" 

"Maybe. I don't know." 

"I thought we would put it in the corner by the chair." 

"Ok." 

"Not the one, huh?" 

"I don't know, Mase. I don't know what makes it the perfect tree. We never had a tree in our family." 

"Never?" 

"No." 

"Well, it's time to change that now, Mrs. Thornton. We are going to have a tree, every single year for the rest of our lives." He stepped toward her and grabbed her mitten-covered hands. 

"And we will bring our children out here every year to pick it out?" She smiled at the thought. Children with her wonderful Mason. She couldn't wait. 

"Yes. Every single one." 

"Sounds perfect." 

….. 

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and led her toward the pond. 

"I thought we were going to eat dinner at the café." 

"We will. I just wanted to walk for a bit, with my beautiful wife." 

"I guess it has been awhile since we took a walk." 

"It has." 

As they neared the spot where their very first kiss happened many years before and also where Caleb and Amy had gotten married, Elizabeth felt peace settle over her. This felt like home. 

"What are you smiling about, babe?" 

"Jack, this is home. Still after so many years. I mean, Harris Town has been where we've lived, but Hope Valley will always be home." 

He smiled and nodded. "Yes. I feel it too." They now were standing in the exact spot he had nervously kissed her after asking her not to leave him. He looked into her blue eyes, the same blue eyes he'd loved for almost thirty years. Sure, there were tiny wrinkles at the corners and maybe her hair had more gray but she was still just as lovely as she had been then and he loved her so much more than he had then. 

He stepped forward and kissed her, nice and slow, slipping his hands around her waist. She responded to his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and settling in to his arms. 

After a moment he pulled back and smiled, resting his forehead on hers. "I love you so much, Elizabeth. Thank you for not leaving me that day." 

"I love you too. Thank you for asking me to stay. I had already decided to, but to know how you felt meant everything." 

He took her hand and they started walking to town. "I'm kind of glad Maddie and Em's babies came early. I wasn't looking forward to being without you for weeks." 

She leaned her cheek against his shoulder as they continued. "I know you weren't but I'm glad you were willing to let me anyway." 

As they entered town, Elizabeth looked over at the church and smiled as the teacher rang the bell to dismiss the children. "Grandma! Papa!" 

Their eight school aged grandchildren ran up to them. "Hi, everyone. How was school?" 

"Good! I got mag…i…nation!" Luke said as he took both her and Jack's hands in his and they all started walking again. 

"You certainly do, Luke." 

"Mama says it's cause I got good ideas in my head. But how did they get there?" 

Jack smiled, curious to know how his wife would answer this one. 

"Somehow, they just showed up, sweetie." 

"Oh ok. Gotta go!" 

They watched as all the kids walked or ran past, the older keeping track of the younger. Then they saw Rachel and Leah, arms linked as they chatted. Everything seemed perfect. 

"Yep, this is home," Elizabeth whispered, grabbing Jack's hand again. 

….. 

Christmas morning….

Everyone was gathered in Will and Ashley's house for breakfast. 

Lydie was fidgeting on the couch, not wanting to wait to give her gift to her mom. Kiki patted her knee, telling her to be patient. 

Finally it was time. Lydie ran into the other room and grabbed the present. "Mama, I have a present for you." 

"For me, love?" 

"Yup." Lydie stood in front of her, watching as she unwrapped the paper. 

"Lydie, oh sweetie. This is beautiful. Thank you so much." 

Elizabeth hugged Lydie, pulling her on her lap. "So you like it?" 

"So much. I love you, Lyd." 

"To the moon and back?" 

"Yes. All the way to the moon." Lydie snuggled into Elizabeth's chest and fell asleep as everyone chatted. No one noticed Jack slip away to the kitchen except Elizabeth. 

When Jack came back he looked at Kiki. "Kiki? Can you help me in the kitchen, please?" 

"Sure, Dad." 

They walked into the kitchen and she saw him. "Cam!" 

"Hey," he said quietly, holding his arms out for her to walk into. 

Jack smiled and went back to the living room. 

Kiki pulled back from their hug and reached up to cup his cheeks. "I missed you." Their lips met in a slow, sweet kiss. "I can't believe you're here. I mean I would have seen you tomorrow but this is great!" She kissed him again and sighed. 

"Merry Christmas, Kylie." 

"Merry Christmas, Cam." 

…. 

That afternoon, after everyone had gone to their houses and the kids were napping, Ashley sat next to Will in the living room. 

"So….I have a present for you, Will." 

"You don't need to get me anything, babe. I already have everything." He kissed her temple and pulled her closer. 

"You're very sweet but what if I told you that you were going to need to build another crib?" 

"Why? Is Jake's broken?" 

"No, sweetie. He will still be using it when our new baby is born. So we need a second one." She smiled as she looked into his eyes. 

"Are you serious?! That's great!" He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her breathless. "Best Christmas gift ever." 

"So you're happy?" 

"Yes. I'm happy." 

"Mama?" Brooke wandered in the room. 

"Hi, sweetie. You didn't sleep very long." 

Ashley moved from Will's lap to the couch and reached for Brooke. She was a tiny little thing for four years old. When she was in her arms, Ashley instinctively started rocking back and forth, cuddling her little one back to sleep. Will slipped his arm around them, grateful for his family. 

He was so happy his parents were moving nearby. He truthfully had missed them since he had moved to Hope Valley. Now that he had his own family, he had a bigger appreciation for them and how much love they had always had for each other and then all the kids. 

"Babe, what are the tears about?" Ashley reached up and wiped his cheeks.

Ashley had noticed Will becoming more and more emotional since he found out his parents were moving to Hope Valley. 

"I just don't want to lose them. They mean so much to me and without them…" he shook his head and wiped his eyes. 

"Your parents? They will be around for a long time, sweetie. They are healthy and strong. Just enjoy every minute with them." 

He wrapped his arms tighter around his wife and daughter and prayed for strength and wisdom. 

….. 

HARRIS TOWN

Abbie, Harry, and Holly stood on T & T Ranch staring at Carrie and Drew's house. 

"Babe? Why are we here?" Abbie wondered. 

"I talked to Drew and he and Carrie and the kids are going to be moving to your parent's house once they move to Hope Valley. So he asked if we would like to buy this house." 

"Why would we need it?" 

"Because we need more room, or at least we will once the baby comes. This house has three bedrooms, with room for more. There's a yard and a barn and places to explore." 

"I want to live at the boarding house with Nana," Holly blurted. 

Abbie and Harry turned to look at her. "What? Why?" Harry asked. 

"Harry, you and Abbie don't need me hanging around. Plus, it's weird when you and Abbie kiss all the time." 

"Sweetie, we want you with us. You're only thirteen," Abbie told her. 

"I'm fourteen next month and I like helping at the boarding house. Nana needs me." 

"Abbie and I will talk about it and let you know, ok?" 

"That just means no." Holly crossed her arms. 

"Actually it doesn't, but we also responsible for you so it's our decision. I don't know if we want you living away from us just yet. Let us talk about it." 

"Holly, I could really use your help this summer with the new baby," Abbie mentioned. 

"You don't need my help. You two have each other." Holly walked off back down the road. 

"Well, that's not how I thought this would go," Harry said. 

"Me either." 

"What do you think is really bothering her?" 

"Nothing except she is thirteen and a girl. She has hormones that make her act certain ways. One of those is being the way she just was. Trust me, it won't always be like this." 

"Can we make sure this one is a boy?" he asked rubbing her tummy. "I don't know if I can take another girl." 

"I don't think it works that way but I know that even if it is a girl, you will do just fine." 

"I hope so." 

She turned toward the house. "So, I think moving here is a great idea." 

"Do you think it's a good idea for her to stay at the boarding house?" 

"No. I didn't move there until I turned 16." 

"Two more years?" 

"Yeah. I think it's a good compromise." 

….. 

That night after dinner, Holly washed and Abbie dried. "Hey, Holls." 

"Hey, Abs." 

"So, Harry and I talked about you moving to the boarding house." 

Holly nodded. She knew it would be no. 

"We will allow you to move when you turn 16." 

"Allow me?" 

"Yes, ma'am." 

"That's not fair, Abbie." 

"I don't agree, Holly. We are your family and as grown up as you are, you still are too young to move away right now." 

"You are not my mom!" Abbie ignored the pain caused by those few simple words. 

"Very true. I have a sneaking suspicion she wouldn't let you move away from her at this point either. Am I right?" Holly couldn't deny that. "Holly, I know that this is hard but I want you to know that even though I am not your mom, I love you very much." Holly looked away, blinking quickly to stop her tears. "I am so grateful you are my sister." 

She turned and hugged Abbie, tears rolling down her face. "I love you too, Abbie. I'm sorry for what I said." 

"It's ok. I forgive you." 

"Can I get in on this hug?" Harry asked from the doorway. They opened their arms and welcomed him. 

Holly was still missing her mother but she was grateful that Harry had been willing to let her live with him and she was really grateful for Abbie and her friendship. She was a great big sister too. 

"When do we move again?"


	25. Chapter 25

February, Buxton

Amy woke up with wet sheets and a strong contraction. She grabbed for Caleb. "Caleb!" 

"Ames?" 

"Its time. I need you to check me. I feel pressure." 

He sat up to get his bearings and then moved to Amy's side of the bed. He had not delivered a baby before, but he had been trained and Amy was a midwife, so together they could do it. "Ok." He moved her nightgown up over her legs and examined her. "Babe, I think you're almost there. Have you been having pains?" 

"I must have slept through them." She gripped his arm for a moment. "You need to sterilize your knife to cut the cord," she told him through clenched teeth. 

He headed over to the stove and held the knife in the coals for a few more contractions. "Should be good." 

"I need to push, Caleb." 

He rushed over to the bed and prepared to catch his new son or daughter. He'd seen her give birth before but it still amazed him to see how capable and strong God had made women, his wife in particular. "I can see the head. You can do this, Ames." He eyed a basket on the table next to Amy that had yarn in it. Good to tie off the cord. "Ok, push. You can do this!" 

Amy pushed and groaned quietly, amazing him still more. He noticed the baby had fine dark hair. He hoped for a girl. Amy needed another Maggie in her life.

Another push later, their Maggie Elizabeth was born into his hands, crying loudly, sure to wake the others. "Girl, Ames!" 

Amy cried silently, so grateful for their sixth little miracle. He tied the string around the cord tightly and cut the cord, then he cleaned Maggie and wrapped her tightly in the yellow blanket Amy had crocheted just for this moment. His own tears got the better of him as he handed their much wanted daughter over to her mother. "Thank you," Ames told him as he bent down and kissed her. "I love you." 

"I love you." 

…. 

Later that day….

Fifteen year old Logan sat down in the kitchen where his dad was making lunch. He was graduating this year and he had been thinking long and hard about his future. Now it was time to tell his dad. 

"Something on your mind, Logan?" 

Caleb put a sandwich in front of him and then sensing that he needed to talk, he sat down across from him. "Yes." 

"Ok." Caleb watched his son, the quiet one, stew in his own head for a moment.  
"You have a girlfriend?" 

"No." 

"Um, you need money?" 

"No. I decided what I want to do after graduation." 

"Oh ok. What's that?" 

"I want to be a Mountie." 

Caleb smiled. It brought back to his mind how proud his own father had been when Caleb had confirmed that he had wanted to be a Mountie. With Jack and Elizabeth, it hadn't surprised them. Caleb had never had a doubt about being a Mountie since Jack had found him in the woods when he was five. He wanted to be just like Jack. 

Logan, on the other hand, had not spoken much about it so it was a shock. 

"Can I ask why?" 

"I see how important the job is and I want to protect people and make a difference. I want to be someone people respect. Not just some guy named Logan." 

"In my opinion, you're more than just some guy named Logan." 

"But you're my Dad. You have to feel that way. I want to make something of myself." 

"I'm proud of you, son. But maybe, let's wait a few weeks before telling your mother." 

…. 

A week later….

Amy placed Maggie in her cradle, hoping she would stay asleep but knowing she wouldn't for long. She was a very clingy baby. Amy heard a knock on the door. She quickly looked at Maggie and then walked to the door. 

"Dad?" Kevin opened his arms and smiled. 

"Hi, sweetheart. I missed you so much!" 

"Me too. Please come in. What are you doing here?" 

"I needed a change so I decided to travel." 

"Travel?" She led him into the kitchen and gestured for him to sit. She poured him a cup of coffee and handed it to him, joining him at the table. "Missing Mom?" 

"Yeah. I decided to sell the house." 

"Where will you live?" 

"I don't know. I may just live at the boarding house. Too many memories in that house and I am getting too old to run the ranch alone. I offered it to Drew." 

"The ranch?" 

"Yes. Jack is moving to Hope Valley and Drew is already taking over his part. I thought maybe Drew might enjoy running the whole thing." 

"What did he say?" 

"He said yes. I sold it to him for a dollar." 

"Dad, that is very sweet." 

"He's family and I don't need the money. He tried to insist that he pay me more but I told him no." 

They both looked up as Maggie squawked. "Want to meet your new granddaughter?" 

"Yes." He smiled, preparing himself for the emotions that were to come when he caught sight of Maggie's namesake. She handed the tiny baby to him a moment later. "Hi, Maggie. I'm your Papa." He kissed her soft black hair and took a deep breath of her clean baby scent. "I think I will just hold her for a while." It had been a long time since he had held a baby. 

"She will love that and it helps me too. She is very clingy." 

"I'm going to go sit in the living room. Do whatever you need to do. We'll be just fine. Right, sweet pea?" 

"In that case, I'm going to start dinner and maybe sleep a little." 

….. 

HARRIS TOWN

Sara sat in her living room, rubbing her belly, trying not to worry. She couldn't believe her dad had sold the ranch and was going to travel. She'd barely see him. He assured her he would be back in time for her and Jay's baby to be born but that didn't help. 

"Sara?" 

"In here," she said wiping her cheeks. 

"Hey, I'm heading to Don and Fran's farm to check on his horses. Wanna come?" 

"Yes." He helped her up and gave her a kiss. 

"How are you?" He tucked her hair behind her ears and kissed her forehead. 

"I don't know. I understand why he is doing it but I don't understand why he couldn't just stay with us or something. Why travel for months at a time?" 

"Let's go get in the wagon and we can talk, ok?" 

She nodded and walked over to put her coat on. It wouldn't button anymore. Tears came again. 

"Sweetie, it's ok." 

"I'm fat," she sobbed. 

"No you're not. You're lovely and beautiful and pregnant. Maybe there's even twins in there." He touched her belly and she cried harder. 

"You think I look like I'm having twins?!" 

He tried not to laugh. He knew it was her hormones. 

"Stop," she told him with a gentle swat to his arm. "I know you're laughing at me." 

"Only because I love you so much." He smiled and hugged her. "You really do look beautiful, Sara." 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome. Now let's get over to Don's and then we can come home and build a fire." 

She was looking forward to chatting with Fran. She was about the same age as her mom would be so it helped to see her. She always made her feel better. 

…. 

Ben read the paper from his stool in the slower than normal store that afternoon. He felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked down expecting to see Eddie or 14 month old Faith beside him. What he saw, however, was a small girl, red hair, and freckles, and the greenest eyes he had ever seen peering up at him. 

"Hi, there. My name is Ben." He set the paper on the counter and looked around, looking for the child's parent but seeing no one. "Is your Mama or Daddy here?" The little one seemed taken with him. "Are you lost?" Finally she shrugged. 

"Molly!" The little girl turned her head quickly at the male voice. "Molly Susanne! Where are you?" The owner of the voice walked in. "There you are. I'm sorry if she bothered you. She got away from me." The man, probably Ben's age, picked up the little redhead. 

"No bother. I'm Ben Harris." Ben offered his hand to shake. The man shook his hand and nodded. 

"Warren Whittaker. This is my daughter Molly." 

"Nice to meet both of you." Ben looked up as Carlie walked in from the sweets shop. "Warren, Molly, this is my wife, Carlie. Carlie, these are the Whittaker's." 

"Nice to meet you. Are you new to town?" 

"Yes, ma'am. We just got in last night." 

"Is your wife around? I'd love to meet her." 

"No. My wife passed on last year. Just me and Molly now. But we're ok, aren't we Molly?" She nodded, a sad look in her eyes. 

"I'm sorry about your wife," Carlie told him. "How old are you, Molly?" 

"She's a shy one. She's four, aren't you, baby?" Molly nodded and whispered something in his ear. 

"We best get goin," Warren said with a nod. 

"If you just got in, you must need a place to stay and supplies," Ben suggested. "Why don't I start a credit page for you?" 

"We'll get by. Thank you." 

As the pair walked out, Ben slipped his arm around Carlie. "What's their story?" 

"Not sure. They seem happy enough." 

"Yeah. He said she's shy but she came in here by herself and came over to me, a negro man she didn't know. If she was shy, she probably wouldn't be comfortable doing that." 

"Yeah. Maybe she is just quiet?" 

"I wish I knew where they were staying." 

"Maybe the boarding house." 

"Maybe but my gut is telling me they don't have the money for that." 

"You could be right, babe." She kissed his cheek and smiled. "I better go relieve Mom of the kids. See you for supper?" 

…. 

Warren was glad it was warmer than a normal February otherwise camping in the meadow wouldn't be ok with a four year old. The fact was, he didn't have a job or much money and he couldn't afford to stay at the boarding house in town so the meadow was home for now. At least they had a tent. 

"Daddy?" 

"Yes, baby?" 

"I'm hungry." 

"I know, sweetie. I'm cooking our biscuits right now." 

"How long?" 

"A few minutes. Now come here and cuddle up to me by the fire." 

"I want to live in a house. Can we, please?" 

It broke his heart that he wasn't providing what she deserved. Tomorrow he would find a job and then things would start to get better. "I do too, baby. I do too." 

…. 

The next morning…

Carlie and Faith walked by the meadow on their way to Sara and Jay's house. She looked over and saw a tent and a fire with a man and a child, immediately recognizing them. Her Thornton heart lurched and she walked over to them. 

"Mr. Whittaker?" she said as she walked closer. 

"Mrs. Harris," he said with a nod. 

Knowing a man's pride was all they had sometimes, she held out the basket she had. "I run the shop off my husband's store. In the mornings, I go out to the neighbors and give out samples. These are for you and Molly." 

Warren accepted the basket, knowing Molly was hungry and they hadn't started cooking biscuits yet. "Why us?" 

"You're my neighbors, aren't you?" 

"I suppose." He smelled the heavenly scent of sausage wafting from the basket. 

"Sausage, egg, and cheese scones. One of my biggest sellers. Enjoy." 

Faith waved with her fingers as they walked away. Molly shyly waved back at the baby. 

Carlie turned back. "Oh and free coffee at the sweets shop!" 

Coffee sounded heavenly to him. "Thank you!" he called back, remembering his manners. 

"Daddy?" 

"Hungry, Molls?" 

"Yeah. It smells good." 

"It does." 

He handed her one of the warm scones and watched her eyes light up as she nibbled. Yes, this day was looking up. Now, he just hoped he could find a job. 

…. 

Carlie visited with Sara for a bit and then she and Faith headed to the boarding house to chat with Abbie and Charlotte. 

"Anyone home?" 

She smiled as Abbie walked toward her reaching for Faith. "Hi, sweet girl." Faith readily went to her auntie and snuggled up immediately. "What brings you by?" 

"I wanted to speak with you and Grandma. Is she here?" 

"No. Actually she left this morning. She said she was headed to Hope Valley to see her grandkids and great-grandkids." 

"Oh ok. Well, can we chat for a minute?" 

"Of course. Do you want some tea?" 

"Sure." 

After Carlie told Abbie her idea about Warren Whittaker, she felt like she was helping him and that he and his little girl might just be warm for the night. The hard part would be convincing him to accept the offer.


	26. Chapter 26

Three days later…. 

Warren had no choice but to go to the store. He had just enough money for a bag of flour to make more biscuits. So far he hadn't any luck in finding a job. He thought maybe it had to do with the fact that he had to take Molly along with him when he searched. Maybe if he could find someone to watch her, it might turn out better. 

They walked into the store and Molly saw Ben and waved, a tiny smile on her face. "Hi, Molly! How are you?" She turned away slightly and looked up at her dad. 

"It's ok. You can talk to Mr. Harris." 

Ben squatted down in front of her and smiled. "My wife is in her shop right through that door. If you want to go see her, my son Eddie and daughter Faith are in there too." 

She looked up at her dad, silently asking for permission. "You can go, just make sure you don't get in Mrs. Harris' way, ok?" She nodded and scampered off.

Ben stood and walked back behind the counter. "What can I get for you today, Warren?" 

"Just a bag of flour, please." 

"Ok." Ben reached for a sack of flour and set it on the counter. Then he pulled out his book and turned to a blank page, writing Warren's name at the top. "Do you need some butter and sugar too? Maybe coffee?" 

"No, just the flour. And I have money. I don't need credit." 

"Ok. Sounds good." He accepted the money from Warren. 

It looked like Warren wanted to say something but he hesitated. "Mr. Harris?" 

"You can call me Ben." 

"Ben, do you think Mrs. Harris would be able to watch Molly for a bit? I have an appointment and I really can't take her with me." 

"I'm sure she can. Let's go ask her." 

About five minutes later, Warren was headed out to find a job, praying as he walked. He needed it. Molly needed him to find a job. 

….. 

When Warren returned to the store, he was depressed. He had tried everywhere he could think of and no one would hire him. Maybe he should try moving to a different town. 

As he walked past the boarding house, a young pregnant woman walked up to him. "Are you Warren Whittaker?" 

"Yes, ma'am. Do I know you?" 

"No sir, but my name is Abbie Yates. My sister is Carlie Harris." 

"Oh yes." 

"I was wondering if you'd be able to help me fix some things around here? Carlie mentioned you might be looking for a job so if you've found one, I'll find someone else." 

"Oh. Um, I haven't been able to nail down a job yet." 

"Well, I need a few things repaired here. Since my grandfather passed awhile back, I have just been putting it off and my husband is a banker, not a handyman. Would you be willing to help me?" 

"Um, I…" 

"I would pay you with room and board. That includes three hot meals a day."

That clinched it for him. "Yes. I'll help you." 

"Thank you. Can you start today?" 

"Yes. My daughter is four years old. I just need to find a place for her." 

"Oh, she's welcome to keep me company. My younger sisters and my niece Ellie will be here when school gets out. They'll be happy to have another little person to play with." 

"If you're sure." 

"Mr. Whittaker, you're doing me a huge service if you fix some things for me. I'm completely sure." 

"Thank you, Mrs. Yates. I'll go get Molly and our things and we will be here shortly." 

"Great, I'll see you soon." 

Warren didn't know what had happened but it was definitely an answered prayer. 

….

"Are we really going to live in a house, Daddy?" 

"Yes, baby. A big house. And a really nice lady, Mrs. Yates, will be there. She will cook for us and you'll have a nice soft bed to sleep on." He smiled as she skipped around their campsite while he packed up their belongings. 

"Yay!" 

A few moments later, they walked down the sidewalk in town. Molly held on to his pocket as he walked since his arms were full. She carried her prized possession, George, the stuffed teddy her mother had given her before she passed away. He was wrapped in her old baby blanket and tucked securely in her arm. 

"Wow! This is a big house! Do I get my own room too?" 

"No, sorry. You'll have to share with me for now. Maybe some day you can." 

"Oh ok. I wouldn't want you to be scared." 

He held back his chuckle and just smiled, walking up the steps to the boarding house door. 

It opened as they approached, almost as if she had been watching for them. "Welcome! Come in." 

"Thank you, Mrs. Yates. This is Molly." 

"Hi, sweetheart. You can hang your coats here if you'd like. Your room is number 6, just at the top of the stairs. The bathroom is next door to your room." 

"Thank you." He put his things down and helped Molly unbutton her coat and then removed his own. Then they removed their shoes and set them by the door on the rug. 

"You live here too?" Molly asked quietly. 

"Nope. I live with my husband and sister-in-law above the bank." 

"Oh." 

"Well, I'll go put our things in our room and then I'll be down to start working." 

"Ok. Molly, I'm making chocolate chip cookies. Wanna help?" Abbie held her hand out and waited. 

"Can I, Daddy?" 

"Yes, you can." 

Molly took Abbie's hand and followed, looking back once at him, a big smile on her face. That made it all worth it. Seeing her happy was perfect. 

….

BUXTON 

Amy tried not to be concerned when Logan told her he wanted to be a Mountie, but she was. She knew how dangerous it was. On the other hand, she was very proud. 

"Ma?" 

"Sorry. Are you sure?" 

"Yes. I want to do this." 

Her eyes filled with tears. "Ok. Then I support your decision," she told him quietly. 

"Mom, I'll be ok." 

"You can't promise that, son. No one can." 

"I'll be careful. Dad's going to teach me to shoot." 

"Honey, you can be careful but there will always be a chance that you could be hurt or worse." She stood, cradling Maggie close, grateful it would be years before she had to worry about her. "I need to feed Maggie." 

"Mom, I'm sorry that I disappointed you. I just wanted you and Dad to be proud of me." Logan stood, looking at her, on the verge of tears. 

She turned around and walked over, handed Caleb the baby, and hugged Logan, hard. "I'm so sorry, Logan. I don't ever want you to think I am not proud or that I am disappointed." She loosened her grip on his shoulders and looked up at him, since he was now about two inches taller than her. "I was worried, am worried, about my babies when they aren't with me anymore. When any of you move on, it's hard, and knowing that you will be in danger makes it harder. I am proud though, Logan. So very proud. You made this decision on your own." 

"Are you sure?" 

"One hundred percent, honey." 

….. 

Hope Valley 

Charlotte stood on the porch of Nate and Maddie's home, watching the stars, missing Jake so much she could cry. She would have too if she thought it would help anything. It wouldn't make it better so she just kept it inside. 

She came to Hope Valley hoping to ease the pain. She thought maybe moving back when Jack and Elizabeth did might be a good idea. She talked to Lee Jr. about lumber to build a house and land to build the house on. It would be a small two bedroom, perfect for her, but with a large living room and kitchen perfect for the whole family. 

She planned it as a surprise to Jack and Elizabeth and she knew that it would be a good thing. Eventually. 

"Grandma?" Maddie came out with a cup of coffee for her. 

"Hey, Maddie." 

"Are you ok?" 

"Of course." 

"It's me, Grandma. I'm not a kid anymore. I can tell when you are sad." 

"I miss Jake, at times so much I think my heart might break. I feel so alone, even with all of you around me. I don't know how to go on some days." Oh, the blasted tears! 

Maddie wrapped her arms around her Grandma and hugged her. "I am so sorry. I miss him too." 

"I am going to move here. When your mom and dad do. I think I need to be here." 

"Where will you live?" 

"I am looking for land. I gave Lee Jr. my needs and what I want in a house." 

"I bet Nate knows where there is land. In fact it might be closer than you would think. He's in the living room reading to Luke and Genna. Let's go talk to him." 

"Maddie, I think I am just going to stay out here for a bit longer." 

"Ok. Do you want to be alone?" 

"I think so." Charlotte hugged Maddie and kissed her cheek. "Thank you for worrying about me, sweetie, but I will be ok." 

"I love you." 

"And I, you." 

…. 

A few weeks later, Mid March 

Amy arrived in Hope Valley with her youngest two, Maggie and Lily. She planned to be present with Marie when she gave birth to Amy's first grandbaby. She was so excited. 

"Mom!" Mason yelled across the station. 

"Mase!" 

"Its good to see you. Hi, Lil!" Lily ran into her brother's arms and hugged him. 

"I missed you, Mase." 

"Me too, Lil. And this little one must be Maggie." 

"Yup, that's her. She cries a lot," Lily told him. 

"Only if someone isn't holding her," Amy said with a smile, as she hugged Mason. "Is Marie home resting, I hope?" 

"Well, she's home but she seems to have this need to clean everything in sight. When I left her, she was cleaning the washroom." 

"Nesting. She's right on target. What else is she feeling?" 

"Scared. She doesn't think she is going to be a good mom, but she already is. She's been helping Maddie and Em with their babies and she loves ours very much. I don't know how to get her to believe it though." He put Lily down and picked up the trunk that they brought from Buxton. 

"She may need to just be the Mama first. Feed it, take care of it, love it. She will see it eventually." 

Mason put the trunk in the wagon and helped them onto the seat next to him. "Let's go see her." 

They drove the short distance to Mason and Marie's home. "I love this house, it's perfect for you and Marie," Amy told him. It was the first time she'd seen it and now she knew they would be ok. 

"Thank you. We think so too." 

A very pregnant Marie sat on the porch bench, cheeks red but a smile on her face. "Hi!" she called, struggling to stand. 

"Stay there, sweetie. I'll come to you." Marie finally stood and waddled over to accept her sister-in-law and mother-in-law's hugs. "You look good. How are you feeling?" 

"Like a cow but fine." 

"I don't see a cow," Mason told her with a kiss. "I see my beautiful wife carrying my child. Never known anything so wonderful." 

"Sweet man," Marie told him, her cheeks getting more red. "Let's go inside. I'll make us some coffee or tea." 

…. 

Amy and Marie stood in the room that functioned as a guest room but would be the baby's room later. It was painted a neutral tan color with a bed and dresser that complimented it. The crib stood off to the side, ready for it's new resident. 

"It's a lovely crib." 

"Maggie can use it while you're here. We have a cradle in our room. Believe it or not, my mother bought it for us before she left town a few months back." 

"That was sweet of her." 

"I suppose it was." Marie still wasn't sure about Mabel Patrick and to what extent she wanted her in her life. She rubbed her back suddenly, feeling the same twinges she'd been feeling all day. 

"Back hurting?" 

"Yeah. It's not easy to carry a baby, is it?" 

"No, it isn't. It's worth it though. Holding them in your arms for the first time makes all pain and discomfort go away." 

Marie couldn't imagine that. All she knew was what she felt and that was ill-equipped to be a mother. Mason assured her every day but she still didn't know.

She gasped at a hard kick to her ribs and another pain in her back. "Marie, let's go sit down for a bit. You've likely worked too hard today." 

Amy helped her to the living room, thinking instead that possibly she would be meeting her first grandbaby earlier than she thought.


	27. Chapter 27

Marie walked from the hallway to the kitchen, restless. Sleeping wasn't comfortable. Nothing was, but walking gave her a bit of relief. 

Amy listened to Marie pace as it approached midnight. She got up and fed Maggie once more and then went to talk to Marie. 

"Hey there, how are you doing?" 

"I can't sleep. My back hurts and…well everything hurts." 

"Does your back ache constantly or just every few minutes?" 

"Every few minutes. Ah!" She grabbed on to Amy's arms. "Like now." 

"Tell me when it's getting better. Just breathe through it." 

Once it eased, she told her that she should go and get Mason. It was baby time.

"But I'm not ready. I still have over a week." Amy hugged her and kissed her cheek, seeing the panic in her eyes. 

"Sweetie, this baby is coming and you are a wonderful mother already. Now go get your husband." 

Mason and Marie returned a moment later. "Ma? What do we do?" 

"Both of you need to calm down. The baby needs you to. Next, walk with her, Mase. Then when she has a contraction, let her lean on you. Be her support." 

He nodded and grabbed her hand and they walked. Amy smiled and made some coffee, for herself but also Mason. It could be a long night. 

Then she put a pot of water on to boil so she could sterilize the scissors. 

Then she asked Marie to lay down so she could check her progress. She was about halfway there. "You can keep walking if you want, maybe your water will break." 

About an hour later, her water did break and her contractions continued, becoming fast and furious. "I need to lie down." 

Mason put his arm around her and lifted her into his arms and walked her to the bedroom. 

He set her down gently, keeping his arms around her. "Can you help me get into a dry nightgown?" she asked. 

"Of course." Once that was done, he pulled off the quilt and helped her lie down on a towel. 

"Mason," she breathed. 

"Yeah?" He knelt by the bed and held her hand. 

"I'm so afraid." 

"I know but Mom is here and she's delivered a lot of babies. Everything will be fine." 

"I need you with me. Please don't leave." She touched his face and pleaded. 

"I won't leave you," he promised. As exhausted as he was, adrenaline coursed through him and what he felt more was excitement and a little fear. He kept that to himself though. 

Amy walked in with a cup of coffee and handed it to Mason. "Thanks, Ma. How long do you think it will be?" 

"I can check." Amy moved her nightgown up around Marie's hips and examined. "You're almost there. Maybe an hour or so? It's hard to say for sure. I think Maggie is going to need to eat so I'm going to do that. Come get me if something changes." 

"You're leaving? Ma, you said she's almost there!" 

"Mason, it could still be a bit and Maggie is going to be hungry. If I don't feed her now, she could need me while I'm delivering your child. I'd rather do it now. Please, calm down." 

"Sorry, Ma." 

Marie panted and breathed through another contraction and then smiled at Mason. "Nervous too, Mase?" 

"Yeah. Sorry." 

"Don't apologize. I'm glad you're feeling something." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I felt like I was the only one who was scared or nervous. Now I know you felt it too." 

"That helps?" 

"Yes, very much." She touched his lips with her thumb and smiled. "I love you." 

He stood and kissed her. "Love you too, babe. This is so unbelievable." 

Another contraction hit and it was worse than all the others. It was so hard for him to see her in pain. She deserved everything good in life, not pain. 

Amy walked in about fifteen minutes later, Maggie at her shoulder. "Anything feel different?" 

"Yeah. It feels like pressure." 

"Like when you need to use the bathroom?" 

"Yes. Why does it feel like that?" 

"You are about ready to push this baby out, hon. Those muscles are what you're going to use to do that." Amy put Maggie down in the cradle and checked Marie again. "Ok, Marie, ready to meet your baby? Next pain, try to push." 

Marie gripped Mason's hand and squeezed. "Yes. Now?" 

"Now, sweetie." Marie pushed but nothing much happened. "Push from right here, Marie," she told her. "Hard. This baby needs to fit through a small space."

When it was time again, she tried again. It helped a bit, Amy could see the top of the head. "You need to push harder. Listen. You can do this. It's not easy but it's necessary." 

Mason kissed her temple and smiled. "I'm proud of you, babe. You can do this. I believe in you." 

Marie took his confidence and channeled it into energy. She pushed harder than she thought was possible. "Ah! That hurts so bad!" 

"The head is out, Marie," Amy told her. "Next are the shoulders. I need you to push just as hard. The shoulders are wider than the head." 

Marie nodded and pushed again with the next pain. Then she felt a release and the pain lessen. "Oh!" 

She heard a tiny cry and knew it was over. She had actually done it. "Is it ok?" 

"Yes, sweetie, she's just fine." Amy cried as she held her up for a moment. "Do you see her? You have a daughter." 

Marie and Mason saw her and she was beautiful. "A girl," Mason whispered against her lips. "We have a baby girl, Marie." 

The moment Amy put the baby in her arms, her insecurities disappeared. She had done the hardest thing she could imagine in giving birth. Now, anything else, she and Mason would handle together. She vowed once again to be the best mother she could be, because the tiny girl in her arms needed her to be. 

…. 

That morning was challenging. Marie was nervous about feeding her but Amy helped walk her through it, even at one point showing her how by feeding Maggie while Mason made breakfast. 

"You make it look so easy." 

"The very first time, it's not. You just need to be patient and go slow. Help her get her mouth all the way around. Touch her chin, right there." 

Marie touched her daughter's chin and like magic, she opened her tiny mouth enough to latch on. "I think she's doing it." Marie touched her tiny cheek with her fingertip, gently stroking her face. "Oh, Mama loves you, Catie bug," she said quietly. "I will never leave you, I promise." 

Amy smiled and just watched. Yes, she would be just fine. "Cate is a beautiful name, Marie." 

"Thank you. I like it too. Thank you for being here, Mom." 

"Your welcome, sweetheart. I wouldn't have missed it for anything. I think this summer we will come back. Caleb won't want to wait too long to see his first grandchild." 

"Are you sure you need to leave tomorrow?" 

"Yeah. Lily can't miss too much school. You'll have plenty of helpers around. I'm sure Maddie and Em will be over a lot." 

….. 

And they were. Maddie was the first to visit bringing Genna. Then Em with her two youngest, Nick and Lauren, stopped by. They stayed each day with her while Mason worked, cooking and cleaning. 

Finally after recovering for a week, Marie wrapped Cate up snuggly and they went for a walk to see Livy at the library. 

However on the way there, someone caught her eye and almost made her run back home. But she didn't. Surprisingly, she got up her courage and walked toward her father who was looking at her from the porch of the store. She didn't know what possessed her but she walked right past him into the store as if she came in there every day. 

He walked back in, keeping his eye on her and her bundle and stood behind the counter. 

She grabbed a bottle of bubble bath, something she had never bought for herself and rarely thought about, and a small sack of flour. 

"You living here now?" 

"Yes," she answered, setting her two purchases on the counter. 

"This fancy liquid is going to be way too harsh for that little one," he said looking at the bottle. 

"Not that it's any business of yours, but it's not for her. It's for me." 

"$1.75." 

"Put it on my husband's account, please." 

"And who might your husband be?" 

"Mason Thornton." 

"That boy has no account here. Always pays cash." 

She hadn't brought cash with her, it had been a list minute decision to walk in there so she didn't have any with her. "Can you start a page and I'll bring money back tomorrow and close it?" 

"Not sure I should do that, seeing as how you're married and such. Maybe you should ask your husband." 

"I can make this decision. Are you saying that you won't extend me credit?" 

"Yes, that's what I'm saying." 

"Fine." She walked out, holding Cate close, and headed home. 

She didn't cry until she was inside her house. Then, she let go. Her anger and resentment for her father boiled inside her and now it was joined by embarrassment. 

When Mason came home for lunch, he found her sniffling as she fed the baby.

"Babe, what's wrong?" 

She told him the whole story down to how embarrassed she was that he wouldn't give her credit for one day. "One day, Mase. That's not fair!" Mason pulled out some money from his pocket. He handed her twice as much money as she needed. "Hon, you don't need to give me money. Especially not this much." 

"Yes. I do. We are going back over there right now and opening a credit account." 

"I don't want to go back over there." 

"I would like it if you came with me. Are you feeling ok enough?" 

"Yes. I am just not in a hurry to see him again." 

"I will be with you this time." 

She sighed, finished feeding Cate and then they walked over, her hand tucked securely in his. He never failed to make her feel safe. "It will be ok," he whispered as they walked in. 

Her father looked up from his newspaper, surprised she had come back so soon.

"Mr. Patrick," Mason said with a nod. "Ok, hon. Show me which bubble bath you wanted earlier." 

"You don't have to get that for me, Mase. I don't really need to spend money on it." 

"I want you to have it. You deserve so much and if I can get you one little thing, it will be worth the money to me." She showed him the bottle and he sniffed it. "Can I join you for this bath?" he whispered in her ear. She blushed and then smiled, not able to help herself. "You also wanted flour?" 

"Yes. Just a small bag." 

"What else do we need?" 

"Nothing." 

"Tell me." 

"We need meat for dinner. Like chicken maybe?" 

He went over to the icebox and pulled out a large chicken. He knew she would be able to get multiple meals out of it, including chicken stew, one of his favorites. "Anything else, Marie?" 

"No, we have potatoes at home." 

He put the chicken, flour, and bubble bath on the counter. "Mr. Patrick. I would like to open a credit account, please." 

"Yes, of course." 

"And I would like you to allow my wife to purchase whatever she needs in the future and put it on my tab." 

"Very good." 

"So, there will be no problems in the future, if she comes in here without me, correct?" 

"No problems, Mr. Thornton." 

"Thank you." 

Two minutes later, they were on their way home, walking hand in hand like before, but both walking a little taller. 

When they walked in the house, Marie put Cate in her cradle and went back to the kitchen to talk to Mason. "Thank you for doing what you did." 

"He shouldn't have treated you that way." 

"No, but I'm not surprised he did." 

"I need to get back to work but maybe we can have that bath later?" 

"Maybe." She winked and turned to start making him a sandwich. "Don't leave yet. I need to make you something to eat." 

"Ok." About two minutes later he kissed her goodbye and walked out the door with a sandwich in his hand. 

….. 

Around the first of April, Charlotte returned to Harris Town. She had purchased a small plot of land from Lee Coulter Sr. himself. Then she had hired a group of men that he knew to build her home, with hope it would be done by Fall. 

When she walked in the front door of the Avery House she sighed. Saying goodbye to her former dream was going to be hard. 

"Nana!" Holly ran down the stairs and hugged her hard. "I missed you so much!" 

"Hello, dear. It's good to see you." 

Abbie walked in to see what the commotion was about. "Grandma. Welcome home." 

"Oh my. Look at you. You're beautiful." 

Abbie shook her head and smiled. "I don't look any different than I did when you left." 

"You do. Your baby has grown a lot in that time." 

"I guess it has. I can't see my feet anymore. Do I have shoes on?" 

"Yes." 

"Do they match?" 

"Yes," Charlotte laughed. "Don't you think Harry would have told you if you weren't wearing shoes?" 

"Maybe. Well, probably. Come have a cup of tea with me and tell me about your trip."


	28. Chapter 28

END OF APRIL 

Jay walked Sara around their home, trying to support her as she labored.

"Where is the doc?" He had gone three hours before to get him and Cam had assured him he would find him and send him over. "Three hours, Jay!" 

"I can deliver the baby if I need to." 

"No you cannot. You deliver horses and cows and sheep. Not humans!" 

"Same difference," he said with a shrug. 

"No, it's not, Jay!" He snorted. She smacked his arm. "I'm not a cow!" 

"Of course, you are most definitely not a cow, but honestly…" 

"Just stop. This is your fault anyway." 

"What is?" 

"This!" she gestured to her large girth, swollen with child. She paused to contract, holding on to him, leaning against him. A few moments later, she breathed out and then her water broke. 

"I'm pretty sure getting pregnant was a joint effort." 

She glared at him, making him smile. "If you say I'm beautiful…" 

"Wasn't gonna!" he said, hands up in the air. Even though she was. He didn't take anything seriously that she said. He knew it was the pain talking. She probably wouldn't even remember she said those things when the pain lifted. Once they held little Matthew or Eva, the nice, sweet Sara would return. 

"Knock knock!" 

"Doc! Thank goodness," Jay told him. 

"Sorry this took so long. I see your water has broken, Mrs. Thornton." 

"Yes," she panted. 

"Well, let's get you in bed and see how far along you are." 

….. 

Elizabeth, Jack, and Kevin arrived later and sat in the living room waiting to hear the first cries of a newborn. 

"Elizabeth?" Dr. Beckley said as he walked in the room. 

"Hi, Jon." 

"Sara is asking if you'd come in." 

"Sure." Elizabeth squeezed Jack's hand and then walked into the bedroom.  
"Sara?" 

"Mom," she said with a smile. 

"Hi, sweetie. How are you doing?" She kissed her forehead and held her hand a moment. 

"I was thinking that since my mother is gone now, that you might like to be in here?" 

Elizabeth looked at Jay, asking. He nodded. "Sure, Sara. Whatever you would like." 

"I'd like you to." 

"Ok then." Elizabeth took the chair that was at the desk in the corner and sat down next to the bed. "I'm happy to stay." 

For the next few hours, Sara continued hard labor and finally it was time to push.

"You can do this, baby," Jay whispered in her ear. 

"I love you, Jay." 

"I love you back." 

"Push Sara!" Dr. Beckley told her. 

….. 

An hour later, those first cries drifted out to the grandfathers in the living room. They laughed and hugged, grateful for the life God had given their family once again. 

"Twenty seven," Jack whispered. 

"Congratulations, Jack. That's amazing." 

"Its number seven for you, old man," Jack teased. 

"Yes, I suppose it is." 

"So I heard you sold your house?" 

"Yeah. Too hard to stay there and I figured at my age, since I have the means, I might as well travel and go where I want to go." 

It had been hard for Jack over the last two years to watch his good friend struggle with losing his wife. "I think that's good then. Where will you go?" 

"I think I'll split my time between here, Hope Valley, and wherever Caleb and Amy happen to be." 

"Well, Papas," Jay said as he walked in. "Who wants to meet, Matthew Kevin Thornton?" 

Kevin immediately teared up, hearing his name with Matthew's. "Matthew Kevin?" 

"Yeah, Pop. We wanted your name in there. You mean a lot to us." Jay placed the tiny bundle in Kevin's arms and smiled. 

"Jay!" Elizabeth yelled. He immediately panicked, running back in. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing. She's ready for number two." 

"What?" Jay sat down next to Sara and held her hand. 

"Remember when you said there might be two in there?" Sara asked him. 

"Wow." After just two pushes, Oliver Jack Thornton was born, screaming.

Jack and Kevin looked up, confused temporarily, when they heard the cry.

"Twins!" 

….

Later that afternoon… 

Kiki sat on the log by the stream, thinking and dreaming of Cam. As the winter and spring had gone on, she had become a better cook, thanks to all the wonderful wives in her life. She was a champion dishwasher and bed maker. She even watched her little sister and nieces as much as possible to get her bearings in mothering. 

Now, she was letting herself think of being his wife and having his babies and cleaning his dishes and making their bed. It was certainly a pleasant thought.

"Kylie?" 

She turned and smiled. Gosh, he was handsome. He had grown a few inches in the last few months and his strawberry blonde hair was even lighter and his eyes a green blue. "Hey, Cam." 

She was lovely, standing in the spring sun, her blonde hair draping her shoulders perfectly. His fingers itched to run his fingers through it. 

"What were you thinking about?" He walked up and tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled. "Beautiful Kylie." 

"I was thinking about you." 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah. Seven more months," she told him, a dreamy, far away look in her eyes. She touched his arms and moved closer. "Time needs to go faster, I think." 

He dropped his head down and captured her mouth, kissing her until she needed to breathe. 

"I agree." 

"Sara and Jay had twins," she blurted. "Boys. Matthew and Oliver." 

"That's nice for them." 

"I'm going over tomorrow to help her clean." 

"Ok. All day?" 

"No, just until lunch when Carlie takes over. Why?" 

"I thought maybe we could go on a horseback ride and have a picnic." 

"Sure." She took his hand and they started walking back to town. "Cam?" 

"Yeah." 

"I'm thinking of working at the boarding house until we move in July. Abbie will have a new baby so she will need some help for awhile." 

"That's a good idea. I can't believe you're moving away." 

"It's a good thing. You are leaving too and a change will be nice, I think." 

"I'm not leaving until the end of August though." 

"Are you trying to say you'll miss me, Cam?" she teased. 

"More than I could ever tell you." 

"I'll miss you too." 

…. 

About a month later it was time for Abbie and Harry to meet their little one. It was three weeks early but the baby inside her didn't seem to care. 

He or she was in a rush it seemed. Abbie felt her first pain just after breakfast was served at the boarding house. It just started as a twinge in her back. Then as the minutes passed, the pain intensified and shot around to her stomach and down her legs, causing her to gasp and hold on to the counter for strength. 

"Grandma!" Abbie shouted, hoping she could hear her. 

She didn't come but Warren certainly heard her from his room. 

"Mrs. Yates? Is the baby coming?" 

"Yes! Can you get my grandmother please? She's upstairs." 

Just as he walked upstairs, her water broke. She found a dishrag and attempted to mop up her mess with her foot, knowing she couldn't bend down. 

"Abbie?" 

"Grandma. This baby is coming. Can you please help me walk home?" 

"I'll carry you," Warren offered, seeing the urgency. "If you'll allow me?" 

Another pain hit and she realized she didn't have much of a choice. Walking wasn't an option. "Yes, please." 

Warren scooped her up. He and Charlotte rushed to the bank and headed up the back stairs. Charlotte popped her head in Harry's office. "Baby's coming. Best hurry." 

Charlotte rushed up the stairs and then into the apartment. "Warren, please fetch the doc." 

"Yes, ma'am." He ran out the door. 

"Ok, Ab, let's get you into bed." 

Harry rushed in just as Charlotte had slipped a dry nightgown over Abbie's head.

Abbie groaned and held on to Charlotte, panting and groaning more. "Oh, gosh. I need to lay down. I think I need to push." 

Charlotte had seen plenty of births and helped in a few so she decided to help as much as possible while they waited for the doc. 

She pulled a knife from her pocket and handed it to Harry. "Can you stir the coals in the stove and heat this up? I'm going to see if Abbie is ready." 

Harry rushed to the corner and did as she asked, keeping a close eye on the bed.

"Ok, Abbie, let's try pushing. When you feel the pain, go ahead." Abbie nodded and looked over at Harry. 

"Ok, I'm ready," she groaned, baring down. 

"Good good, sweetheart. Longer next time and harder." 

Harry walked back over with the knife and grabbed Abbie's hand. "I can't believe it. It's happening so fast." 

He kissed her forehead as she breathed, waiting. 

Another moment and it was time to push again. And she did. "I see the head, honey." 

Twenty minutes later, Lynne Caroline Yates was born into her great-grandmother's arms. "Oh, aren't you a lovely girl? Just like Mama." Charlotte cut the cord and then bathed her, careful to keep her warm. Then she placed the babe into Abbie's arms. "Congratulations, sweetheart. She's beautiful." 

"Thank you, Grandma. So much." Abbie and Harry, both crying tears of joy, marveled over their daughter. 

…. 

A week later, Cam and Kiki graduated. They were both really ready to move forward with their lives, even though it meant a few months of separation.

Jack, Elizabeth, and their kids were going to be moving in about a month so a lot of preparation was happening in their household. 

After the graduation, Jack hopped a train for Hope Valley, Kevin tagging along, to make sure the house was ready. 

He took along three trunks of books, clothes, and kitchen items to lessen what they would need to move in the next month. 

As they pulled into Hope Valley, Jack started feeling nostalgic. 

He thought about the very first time he had ridden into town on Sergeant. Little did he know, a few days later he would meet the most lovely, yet infuriating, woman he would ever know. 

He chuckled. "What's funny, Jack?" 

"I was just thinking about when I first met Elizabeth. Did I ever tell you that story?" 

"No. I've always wondered though." 

"Well the first time I saw her, I had just ridden into town and heard commotion at the mine. She was there, young and beautiful, surrounded by children, one of the littlest boys in her arms. I assumed at the time, incorrectly of course, that he was hers." 

"School children?" 

"Yeah. I couldn't take my eyes off her, but I forced myself to break up the fight that was impending. Then the next day was when I met her. Good Lord in heaven, she was everything I told myself I wouldn't have but everything I absolutely wanted." 

"You're lucky, Jack." 

"I am. So are you." 

The men stepped off the train and onto the platform, Jack a bit stiff from the long ride, his limp more pronounced. 

"Dad!" 

"Hey, Will." 

"Papa!" 

"Hi, Brookie. I missed you." Jack handed Will his cane and picked up Brooke. "Boy, you're sure growing up fast." 

"I'm gonna be five soon." 

"Amazing." He kissed her cheek and set her back down and then hugged Will.  
"Son, good to see you. How's Ashley?" 

"Very pregnant. We should probably get home. I brought the wagon." 

"Great. Let's load the trunks then." 

"I'm going to head to Mason and Marie's," Kevin told them. "I'm anxious to see my great-granddaughter." 

"Ok. Let them know I'll be by tomorrow," Jack told him. 

"I will." Kevin walked off. 

"Is he ok, Dad?" Will asked Jack as they watched him leave. 

"He's struggling. Losing Maggie….its hard to recover. He's sold his house and then he's just going to travel." 

They carried the trunks to the wagon and then headed home. On the way, though, Jack stopped in the telegraph office to see Mike and to send a telegraph to Elizabeth.

TO: ELIZABETH THORNTON

HARRIS TOWN

HONEY,

MADE IT TO HOPE VALLEY. CAN'T WAIT TO CALL IT HOME AGAIN.

LOVE YOU AND MISS YOU,

SEE YOU SOON

JACK

A MONTH LATER

Cam held onto Kiki as if his heart might break. In reality, it felt like it. Knowing he wouldn't see her again until December was killing him. 

"Babe? It's going to be ok." 

"No, this is so hard." He kissed her softly, fighting his tears. "I don't want you to go. Let's get married now." 

"Our train leaves in two hours. All of my things are packed to leave." 

"So we will move them to a room at the boarding house. We can stay there until it's time to go to Alberta." 

She stepped back and looked him in the eyes. "Cam, you're serious." 

"Yes. I can't be without you for five months. It won't work." 

"Ok. Let's go inside and tell my parents." 

They walked inside. "Mom, Dad?" 

"Yeah, babe. One more trip to the wagon and it's all packed," Jack told her. 

"Dad, can you find my trunk, please?" 

"Kylie, it's under everything else on the wagon." 

"I need it. I decided I'm not going with you." 

"What? Of course you are." 

"No, Daddy, Cam and I want to get married now. I need to stay with him." 

"You're serious?" 

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked as she walked in the room. 

"Cam and I are getting married now." 

"What? I thought….nevermind," she said with a smile. "Cam, you better go get Pastor Frank and Abigail and your family. Kylie Hope, ride to town to see if you can borrow Abbie's dress and get all your brothers and sisters. Fast, we can't miss the train!" 

Jack also headed to town to grab two train tickets for Cam and Kylie's honeymoon. 

An hour later, the family was all gathered and Cam was standing next to Drew and Pastor Frank waiting for the music to start. 

Jack stood outside with her parents and Abbie, her matron of honor.

"Ready, sweetheart?" 

"Yes. I'm ready." And she was. The man she loved more than anything stood inside waiting for her and they were about to start their lives together. What could possibly be better?

…

"Cameron, Kylie, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," Frank said. 

Cam smiled down at her, almost not believing that she was his wife. It was a dream come true. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly, remembering they weren't alone but still conveying his love. "I love you, baby," he whispered. 

She touched his cheek and kissed him in return. "I love you." 

"Congratulations!" everyone said, clapping. 

Jack walked over and kissed Kylie's cheek and then shook Cam's hand. "Welcome to the family, son. Take care of my baby girl." 

"I will, Mr. Thornton. I promise." 

"Call me Jack." 

"Ok. Thank you, Jack." 

He pulled two tickets from his pocket. "Looks like you two have a train to catch this evening." 

"Oh! Dad, thank you," Kylie said, hugging him. "You didn't have to do that." 

"Of course, I did. Enjoy Deer Falls. It's a beautiful place." 

Kylie smiled shyly at her husband. It felt so different to call him that. 

"Ok, Elizabeth, Bradley, Charlie, Lydie, we need to leave in twenty minutes for the train," Jack yelled. 

Lydie heard him but she didn't want to go. Not without Kiki. She wasn't supposed to stay behind. 

Elizabeth found her on the stairs. "Honey, I need you to check your room one more time. Make sure there's nothing left behind." 

"No! I'm not going without Kiki!" 

"Excuse me? First, don't yell or tell me no. You know better than that, Lydia. Next, you are going. Kiki and Cam will visit but she's married now." 

"Sorry, Mama." A big, fat tear rolled down her face. "I don't want to go." 

"I know but we have to. Now lets be brave and go check our rooms and say goodbye, ok? It's time for an adventure, love." 

Frank had driven the wagon to the train station to load everything that they were taking, leaving Kiki's trunk and boxes behind. 

Abigail pulled Elizabeth aside, tears in her eyes. "Elizabeth, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were going to be amazing at everything you would do. I'm going to miss you, my friend." 

Elizabeth hugged her tightly. "I love you. We will write and you need to come visit." 

"Ok, we will." 

"Oh! I'm glad you're both here," Carrie said walking up. "Wanted to tell you that I'm pregnant," she said with a smile. 

Carrie hugged Elizabeth. "I love you, Mom. I'll never forget how much love and kindness you've given me over the years. You helped me so much when I lost Natalie and…I couldn't have gotten through that without you." 

"I love you too, Carrie. So much. I can't wait to meet this new one." 

"Babe, we need to go!" Jack told her from the doorway. After more hugs from everyone, Jack, Elizabeth, and their three youngest drove to town to make the train. 

… 

Cam took his new wife's hand as they stood in the now empty house. "So, Kylie Beckley, what should we do? Our train leaves at five. That's four hours from now." 

"One second." She ran out the door and caught up to Drew. "Drew! You weren't planning on moving to the house today, were you?" 

"Nope. It's all yours, Mrs. Beckley," he told her with a wink. "Congratulations, by the way." 

"Thank you. I love you." 

"To the moon and back, little sister!" he called as she ran back to her husband. 

…. 

ON THE TRAIN

Jack sighed as he sat down in their compartment. "Lydie, promise me something." 

"What, Daddy?" 

"That you won't get married until you're at least twenty five." 

"That's old!" she said with a giggle. 

"Yeah but this giving away my daughters thing isn't something I enjoy. I want to keep you as long as I can." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his nose. 

"I'll always be yours, Daddy. Promise." 

Elizabeth smiled at them. Life certainly had a way of changing over the years. Their family had certainly grown but yet had become smaller too. They only had three kids living with them now and now, they were going home again, to where it all started. Life had come full circle. 

They had twelve children, thirty grandchildren, and one great-grandchild. Their life was full of people and love and laughter. For that matter, it always would be.

It all started with two people from seemingly different worlds meeting that one day in the saloon. That one handshake, chalkdust and all, started it. Those butterflies had started fluttering and quite honestly had never stopped. 

"Elizabeth?" 

She turned and smiled, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Yeah?" 

"What's with the tears?" 

"Who knew someone wearing a red serge, riding a black horse, could change my life forever?" 

"Any regrets, love?" 

"Not a single one, Jack Thornton." 

AND NEITHER DO I, READERS. I CANNOT BELIEVE IT IS FINALLY FINISHED. THIS HAS TRULY BEEN AN UNBELIEVABLE EXPERIENCE FOR ME TO WRITE THIS SERIES. I'VE ENJOYED STARTING WITH CHARACTERS THAT WE ALL KNOW AND LOVE AND PUTTING MY OWN SPIN ON THEM. I'VE LOVED EXPLORING A NEW HOPE VALLEY AND HARRIS TOWN WITH THEM, INVENTING CHILDREN AND STORY TWISTS.

IN MY HEAD, THESE ONES WILL LIVE ON, EVEN IF NOT ON PAPER. MANY MANY MORE GRANDCHILDREN AND GREAT-GRANDCHILDREN WOULD BE HAD AND WHO KNOWS WHAT ELSE.

I LEAVE THEM NOW KNOWING THEY ARE HAPPY AND THEIR LIVES ARE FILLED WITH HOPE AND LOVE.

THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND ENCOURAGEMENT. 

UNTIL NEXT TIME, 

KKSAUNT1


End file.
